Przebudzenie
by NigrumLotus
Summary: Wakacje po piątym roku nauki w Hogwarcie przynoszą Harry'emu wiele niespodzianek. Kim okaże się nowy opiekun chłopca? Jakie skutki wywołało chwilowe opętanie przez Voldemorta? I czy Potterowi uda się wreszcie odzyskać kontrolę nad swoim życiem? slash HP/OC, HP/LV, Mroczny Harry. Zawieszone do wakacji.
1. Prolog

**Tytuł: Przebudzenie**

**Autor: NigrumLotus**

**Beta: brak**

**Ostrzeżenia: slash/yaoi, non-canon, OC, tortury**

**Wykorzystane przeze mnie postaci należą do pani Rowling. Z pisania tego ff nie czerpię żadnych korzyści materialnych.**

* * *

_Od razu ostrzegam, że to właściwie mój debiut;)_

_Akcja zaczyna się po Zakonie Feniksa._

_Miłego czytania!_

* * *

_**Prolog**_

Wysoki, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna siedział w głębokim fotelu przy kominku, trzymając w ręku kieliszek wina.

Z fascynacją obserwował grę światła, odbijającego się od czerwonego płynu. Po chwili wstał i podszedł do okna, odsłaniając ciężkie zasłony.

Jego oczom ukazał się wspaniały widok. Niebo rozświetlały gwiazdy, wesoło migoczące na ciemnym tle. W oddali widać było góry, a pod nimi rozpościerał się ciemny las, który spowijała gęsta mgła, nadając mu atmosferę grozy i tajemniczości. Wiedział, że znajduje się tam wspaniałe jezioro z krystalicznie czystą wodą, które odnaleźć potrafią tylko śmiałkowie, gotowi zapuścić się głębiny lasu, odstraszającego swą nieprzystępnością i nieprzeniknionym mrokiem. Nieraz udawał się w tamto miejsce, by odpocząć od natłoku pracy oraz by przemyśleć kilka spraw. Westchął głęboko i zapatrzył się w dal.

Zastanawiał się jak osiągnąć swój cel. Próbował już wielu rozmaitych sposobów, jednak ktoś zawsze niweczył jego plany, tak, by wszystko obróciło się na jego niekorzyść.

Nie chciał posuwać się do ostateczności, to było mu bardzo nie na rękę. Jednak jeżeli w końcu czegoś nie wymyśli, nie będzie miał wyboru. A gdyby tak...?

Po chwili jego wargi wygięły się w subtelnym uśmiechu. Tak, wiedział już co zrobić. Rozmyślania przerwało mu ciche pukanie i do pomieszczenia wszedł mężczyzna, którego twarz ukryta była pod kapturem.

Jego postać zdawała się stapiać z panującym w pokoju mrokiem, stając się jednością. Stał przez chwilę, jakby oceniając sytuację i zastanawiając się nad kolejnym ruchem.

W końcu zdjął płaszcz, usiadł w drugim fotelu i nalał sobie wina. Mężczyzna stojący pod oknem odwrócił się i powoli wrócił na poprzednie miejsce, dołączając do swego gościa.

- Dowiedziałeś się czegoś? - spytał, znów obserwując mieniący się płyn.

- Owszem - uśmiechnął się kpiąco nowoprzybyły, lecz w jego obsydianowych oczach jak zwykle nie pojawiły się żadne uczucia. - Wygląda na to, że tym razem popełni nieodwracalny błąd.

- Dobrze - zaśmiał się zimno brunet. - A co z owym mężczyzną?

- Nie mam żadnych informacji na jego temat. Pojawił się znikąd, nikt nie wie kim jest.

- Niedobrze. Trzeba go wybadać - ciemnowłosy zmrużył oczy. - Spróbuj się do nich zbliżyć.

- Oczywiście, zajmę się tym. Myślę, że ten stary głupiec ułatwi mi zadanie.

- Świetnie. Wierzę, że tym razem nam się uda.

- Pójdę już - gość wstał i znów ukrył twarz pod kapturem. - Może zorientować się, że zbyt często znikam.

Skłonił się lekko i wyszedł, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko trzaskającym wesoło ogniem.

Mężczyzna zapatrzył się w płomienie, a w jego oczach pojawiły się niebezpieczne błyski.

- Już niedługo, mój drogi. Już niedługo.


	2. Rozdział I

** Rozdział I**

Ciemne chmury pojawiły się na niebie, zwiastując nadchodzący deszcz. Powietrze było ciężkie, gęste, od dłuższego czasu nie zarejestrował też najlżejszego podmuchu wiatru. "Cisza przed burzą", pomyślał, lecz nie ruszył się z miejsca, w którym siedział. Obserwował spokojnie jak park powoli pustoszeje. Nie zareagował na pierwsze krople deszczu, ani na dobiegające już z oddali grzmoty. Nie ruszył się nawet wtedy, gdy ulewa rozpętała się na dobre, niebo rozświetliła potężna błyskawica, a ciszę zagłuszył ogromny huk. Nie zwracał też uwagi na wiatr, który się w końcu zerwał i targał teraz pobliską huśtawką. Woda spływała strugami z ciemnych, zwykle potarganych włosów, okulary zdjął, bo i tak nic nie widział przez mokre szkiełka. Podniósł dotąd spuszczoną głowę i spojrzał w niebo, przecinane raz po raz jasnymi zygzakami. Chłodne krople, uderzające w twarz, przynosiły ukojenie i łagodziły opuchnięte od płaczu oczy. Nie wiedział ile tak siedział, lecz zawierucha już dawno się skończyła. Oddychał głęboko czystym, wspaniałym powietrzem, jakiego można zaznać tylko po burzy. Z letargu wyrwał go cichy głos.

- Harry... - odwrócił się lekko i spojrzał w miodowe oczy, przepełnione smutkiem i zrozumieniem.

- Hej Lunatyku... dzisiaj twoja warta - bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.

Remus przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, po czym westchnął.

- Tak, zgłosiłem się na ochotnika. Wiem, że nie lubisz, gdy śledzą cię członkowie Zakonu, więc pomyślałem, że ucieszysz się, gdy wezmę większość dyżurów na siebie i...

- I?

- No dobra - westchnął cicho. - Nie będę ukrywał, że kierowały mną też trochę egoistyczne myśli... nikt nie przeżywa tego tak jak my, Harry, nie mogę już udawać, że jest dobrze. Miałem nadzieję, że...

- Że? - domyślał się już do czego dąży mężczyzna. - No dalej, wykrztuś to.

- Cholera, nie wiem jak to powiedzieć, teraz wydaje mi się to głupie. Jestem dorosły, powinienem sobie z tym radzić, a nie zwalać ci się na głowę.

- Miałeś nadzieję, że pomożemy sobie nawzajem, chciałeś znaleźć we mnie oparcie i jednocześnie być nim dla mnie. Prawda?

- Tak.

- Rozumiem cię Remusie, dziękuję.

Lupin zapatrzył się gdzieś przed siebie, lecz zaraz znów spojrzał chłopcu w oczy, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Po chwili wahania przytulił go mocno, nie zważając na przemoczone ubranie.

Potter spiął się początkowo, nieprzyzwyczajony do takich gestów, jednak zaraz i on, ostrożnie, jakby na próbę, wtulił się w mężczyznę.

Siedzieli tak przez chwilę, po czym Lunatyk podskoczył nagle, krzycząc:

- Cholera, Harry, jaki ze mnie kretyn! Przecież ty jesteś cały mokry! Sicca.

- Umm, dzięki - mruknął zielonooki, gdy zadziałało zaklęcie suszące. - Muszę się powoli zbierać, Dursleyowie nie będą zadowoleni jeśli wrócę po Dudleyu. Do której masz wartę, może wejdziesz ze mną? Nie będziesz chyba siedział przed domem?

- Zaraz muszę wracać... no wiesz, zmiana. Teraz, o ile się nie mylę, przyjdzie Bill lub Charlie.

Gryfon zarumienił się lekko na myśl o najstarszych braciach swojego przyjaciela... lub byłego już przyjaciela, bo Ron i Hermiona zaczęli unikać go po akcji w ministerstwie. Nic dziwnego, w końcu pchnął ich wprost w pułapkę, to tylko i wyłącznie jego wina, że Syriusz... STOP! Nie może znów tego roztrząsać. Dość już zadręczania się. Jego myśli znów podążyły w kierunku najstarszych Weasleyów i poczuł jak na twarz wkrada mu się lekki rumieniec. Dawno ich już nie widział, lecz pamiętał dobrze, że są dość przystojni. Doszedł, i to całkiem niedawno, do wniosku, że musi być gejem. Co prawda, jak dotąd, nie miał żadnej przygody z innym mężczyzną, lecz zastanawiał go brak zainteresowania dziewczynami. Była co prawda Cho, ale który w pełni hetero nastolatek komentuje pocałunek jako "mokry" i nie wykazuje dalszego zainteresowania "tymi" sprawami? Który nastolatek gapi się na tyłki swoich kumpli? No właśnie. Musiał się jeszcze tyko upewnić, choć nie bardzo wiedział jak to zrobić. Nie zauważył, że od dłuższego czasu Remus przygląda mu się dość uważnie, a jego usta wykrzywiają się w delikatnym uśmiechu. Uwadze wilkołaka nie uszła reakcja chłopca na wieść, kto teraz obejmie wartę. Postanowił jednak na razie dać mu spokój i najpierw upewnić się w swych domysłach.

Położył rękę na jego ramieniu i zapytał:

- To jak, idziemy?

- A, tak tak, przepraszam, zamyśliłem się.

Dotarli w milczeniu pod numer czwarty na Privet Drive i Harry niechętnie wszedł do domu. Zauważył ciotkę wyglądającą z kuchni, lecz gdy zorientowała się, że to tylko jej siostrzeniec, powróciła do swoich zajęć. Wdrapał się powoli po schodach i zamknął się w pokoju. Po chwili przykucnął i spod obluzowanej deski w podłodze wyjął grubą księgę, którą znalazł jeszcze w zeszłym roku na Grimmauld Place.

Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek się do tego posunie, lecz ostatnie wydarzenia doprowadziły go do wniosku, że bez tego się nie obędzie. Poza tym, od kiedy Voldemort opętał go w ministerstwie, czuł się inaczej. Obudziła się w nim dotąd ukryta agresja, pociąg do władzy, siły, okrucieństwo. To ostatnie odkrył, gdy stał się mimowolnym świadkiem skatowania przez jego kuzyna jakiegoś dzieciaka. Zamiast ruszyć na ratunek, tylko stał i z zainteresowaniem się przyglądał, po czym najzwyczajniej w świecie odszedł. Gdy dotarło do niego co zrobił był śmiertelnie przerażony, lecz wyrzuty sumienia odeszły równie szybko, jak się pojawiły. Miał wrażenie, że posiada dwie osobowości, z których ta nowa, silniejsza, powoli wypiera starą. Nie interesowały go już również nauki, które zapewnia Hogwart. Potrzebował czegoś innego, potężniejszego. Zawładnęło nim pragnienie, które ukoić mogła tylko jedna rzecz.

Usiadł więc na łóżku i otworzył "Tajniki Czarnej Magii".

* * *

Poczuł, że ktoś nim potrząsa i powtarza cicho jego imię. Uchylił lekko powieki, rejestrując pochylającą się nad nim postać. Próbował coś powiedzieć, lecz z jego gardła wydobyło się tylko chrząknięcie. "Cholera", pomyślał. "Mam zdarte gardło, znów musiałem wrzeszczeć przez sen". Tymczasem tajemniczy osobnik wyczarował szklankę wody, którą chłopak przyjął z wdzięcznością. Gdy już w miarę doszedł do siebie zorientował się, że mężczyzną, który go obudził jest nikt inny niż Charlie. Mimowolnie zlustrował swego gościa zaciekawionym spojrzeniem. Wysoki, dość długie włosy, zgrabna, umięśniona sylwetka, apetyczne wargi wyginające się w uśmiechu.

Zaraz, zaraz. Apetyczne? "O czym ja myślę", zganił się, czując jak na jego twarzy pojawia się zdradziecki rumieniec. "Cholera, muszę nauczyć się panować nad sobą."

- Umm, dziękuję, ale skąd się tu wziąłeś? - zebrał się w końcu na to, żeby wydobyć z siebie w miarę sensowną wypowiedź.

- Usłyszałem jak krzyczysz. Myślałem, że coś się stało, więc wbiegłem na górę.

- Och... no tak. To tylko koszmar.

Zapadła cisza, w czasie której Harry zorientował się, że Charlie przygląda mu się tak, jak on jemu przed chwilą. Policzki znów nieprzyjemnie go zapiekły, co wywołało wesoły błysk w oczach starszego czarodzieja.

Potter postanowił przerwać w końcu krępującą ciszę.

- A ty nie powinieneś być teraz w Rumunii? - zadał pierwsze pytanie, które przyszło mu do głowy.

- Zrezygnowałem. Wiesz, smoki może i były fajne, ale po zerwaniu z chłopakiem jakoś nie mogłem już tam usiedzieć.

- No tak... chwila! - wytrzeszczył oczy. - Z chłopakiem?

- Ano, Ron ci nie mówił? - spytał Weasley, szczerząc się do niego.

- No nie, wiesz ostatnio jakoś nie mamy kontaktu, a wcześniej nie rozmawialiśmy na takie tematy.

- Rozumiem... Słyszałem, że bredził coś na twój temat. Nie przejmuj się nim, to kretyn.

Potter myślał gorączkowo, wpadł mu do głowy pewien pomysł, lecz czuł się co najmniej głupio mając zapytać o coś takiego. No bo jak ma to zrobić, tak od razu, prosto z mostu? Nie, odpada. A może... Przerwał mu jednak Charlie.

- No dalej, wyduś to z siebie - uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco. - Widzę przecież, że chcesz o coś spytać.

- Umm... no więc... skądwiedziałeśżejesteśgejem? - powiedział na jednym wydechu, na co niebieskooki szczerze się roześmiał.

- A może by tak wolniej? - Potter znów zrobił się czerwony. - Oj no dobra, zrozumiałem. Chyba. Więc chodziło ci o to skąd wiedziałem, że jestem gejem, tak?

- Noo... tak - mruknął speszony. - Jeśli nie chcesz, to nie mów, wiesz, wiem, że to prywatna sprawa, przepraszam, nie powinieniem... - zaczął się plątać.

- Hej, spokojnie - przerwał tę tyradę Weasley. - Powiem ci. Po prostu w pewnym momencie zorientowałem się, że nie pociągają mnie dziewczyny, za to często oglądam się za chłopcami. Któregoś dnia, na imprezie po wygranym meczu quidditcha, pocałował mnie kumpel z drużyny. W sumie nie wiem nawet dokładnie jak do tego doszło, ale od tamtego czasu byłem już pewny. Ale dlaczego o to pytasz? - spytał z błyskiem w oku, na co Harry spuścił głowę.

- A tak, wiesz, no bo ja... yyy... tak się zastanawiałem... ale nie wiem.

- Ha ha, daj spokój, to nic takiego, nie masz się czego wstydzić. Czyli podejrzewasz, że jesteś gejem, ale nie miałeś okazji się przekonać, tak?

- No tak - Potter podniósł wzrok i zauważył, że Charlie się nad czymś zastanawia. Po chwili rudowłosy odezwał się ponownie.

- Słuchaj, nie zrozum mnie źle, ale jeśli chcesz, to może... hmm, mógłbym ci pomóc. Nie bój się, nikomu nie powiem, a ty przynajmniej będziesz już pewny. Oczywiście jeśli nie chcesz lub okaże się, że się myliłeś, to nic się nie stanie. Zapomnimy o wszystkim i będzie jak dawniej, co ty na to?

Harry myślał przez chwilę, nie mogąc się zdecydować. Charlie widząc niepewność chłopca usiadł obok niego i delikatnie chwycił go palcami za podbródek, kierując jego twarz bliżej swojej.

Spojrzał uważnie w piękne oczy koloru Avady i pochylił się lekko. Nie widząc sprzeciwu dotknął powoli miękkich ust Gryfona i muskał je przez chwilę leciutkimi, subtelnymi ruchami swych warg. Potter westchnął cicho, po czym zaczął oddawać pocałunki, z początku nieśmiało, z czasem trochę pewniej. Rudowłosy polizał dolną wargę młodszego prosząc o dostęp. Ten, po chwili niepewności, rozchylił usta i czarodziej wsunął swój język do środka, drażniąc nim podniebienie chłopca. W końcu ich języki splotły się, a pocałunek stał się pewniejszy, z każdą chwilą bardziej namiętny. Charlie przyciągnął Harry'ego bliżej siebie, masując delikatnie jego plecy, wywołując ze strony Gryfona ciche jęki. Potter nieśmiało zarzucił mu ręce na ramiona, przyciągając gorące ciało jeszcze bliżej. W końcu odsunęli się od siebie, by zaczerpnąć powietrza. Weasley nie mógł oderwać oczu od widoku miękkich, czerwonych warg Pottera, od jego zamglonych z przyjemności oczu i uroczo zarumienionych policzków. Wyglądał naprawdę pociągająco.

Tymczasem zielonooki powoli dochodził do siebie, musiał przyznać, że to było niesamowite. Spojrzawszy wreszcie na Charliego zorientował się, że ten przygląda mu się z nieukrywatnym zachwytem, ale i niepewnością. Speszył się trochę, lecz już po chwili wymruczał z zadziornym uśmiechem.

- Wiesz? Jestem już pewny.

- To znaczy?

Potter tylko wyszczerzył się radośnie i przyciągnął go do kolejnego pocałunku. Kilka minut później z niezadowoleniem przyjął, że Charlie odsuwa go od siebie delikatnie.

- Co...?

- Słuchaj muszę już iść, za chwilę zmiana warty i lepiej, żeby nikt nie zorientował się, że u ciebie byłem.

- Och, no tak. Kiedy znów się zobaczymy?

- Niedługo - skierował się w stronę drzwi, jednak przystanął, zerkając przez ramię. - I uważaj. Gdyby ktoś to zauważył... - tu spojrzał znacząco na leżącą na podłodze książkę o Czarnej Magii - nie byłoby zbyt miło. Nie bój się, ja nic nie powiem. Do zobaczenia - cofnął się, musnął go w usta po raz ostatni i wyszedł, cicho zamykając drzwi.

Potter położył się przeklinając swoją nieuwagę. Faktycznie, gdyby to był ktoś inny, miałby przechlapane. Już widział burzę, która by się rozpętała. Złoty Chłopiec, Wybawca Czarodziejskiego Świata, Ten, Który Przeżył, czy jak go tam jeszcze nazywają, odkrywa swą mroczną stronę i uczy Czarnych Sztuk. Znając mentalność "tych dobrych", spaliliby go na stosie. Już dawno zauważył, że biali czarodzieje wcale nie są tak święci, na jakich się kreują. Właściwie od śmierciożerców różni ich tylko to, że działają w ukryciu, by nie odkryła tego opinia publiczna. Nigdy nie zapomni widoku aurorskich przesłuchań, których stał się mimowolnym świadkiem, wpadając kiedyś do myślodsiewni Dumbledore'a. Na szczęście starzec nigdy tego nie odkrył, choć w sumie... Kto go tam wie. Z nim wszystko jest możliwe. Oderwał się w końcu od ponurych rozmyślań. Wciąż jeszcze czuł dotyk ust przystojnego chłopaka. Musiał przyznać, że to była najprzyjemniejsza chwila od początku wakacji. Przypomniał też sobie Remusa i poczuł ciepło rozchodzące się w środku. Ułożywszy się wygonie, zasnął spokojnie, po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu.

Nie podejrzewał nawet, że ten dzień rozpoczął lawinę zdarzeń, mających zmienić jego życie na zawsze.


	3. Rozdział II

**Rozdział II  
**

Kolejne dni wakacji mijały mu na przesiadywaniu w parku, spotykaniu się z Remusem i Charliem oraz czytaniu księgi, która okazała się niezwykle wręcz wciągająca. Ukazywała Czarną Magię w zupełnie innym świetle i ciekawie przedstawiała kilka skomplikowanych kwestii. Krok po kroku udawało mu się odkrywać jej istotę i potęgę, choć wiele rzeczy wciąż pozostawało dla niego niezbyt zrozumiałych. Był jednak pewny, że nie spocznie, póki wszystkiego nie wyjaśni. O dziwo, Dursleyowie ostatnio dali mu spokój i stosowali taktykę "jesteś niewidzialny". Nie, żeby mu to przeszkadzało, wręcz przeciwnie. Co prawda nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem wujostwo nie zorientowało się, że często ktoś go odwiedza, ale był z tego faktu naprawdę zadowolony. Któregoś dnia, ze zdumieniem odnotował też, że urósł parę cali. Postanowił wziąć się w garść, skończyć raz na zawsze z użalaniem nad swoim losem i w końcu o siebie zadbać. Kupił kilka nowych ubrań, kosmetyków i nawet zaczął ćwiczyć. Weasley załatwił mu również eliksir na poprawę wzroku, więc mógł w końcu z ulgą pozbyć się starych, zniszczonych oprawek. Dlaczego nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej? Co prawda wciąż był stosunkowo drobny i szczupły, lecz lepsza taka zmiana, niż żadna, prawda? Przynajmniej nie uchodził juz za kościstego okularnika. 31 lipca obudziło go stukanie w okno. Otworzywszy je, ze zdumieniem obserwował sowy zajmujące każdą powierzchnię w pokoju, która choć w minimalnym stopniu się do tego nadawała. Nigdy nie było ich aż tyle. W dodatku cztery z nich dźwigały dość sporą paczkę. Otrząsnął się i zebrał pergaminy, otwierając pierwszy z brzegu. Rozpoznał od razu pismo Rona i Hermiony. Nie doczytawszy go nawet do końca, zgniótł i odrzucił jak najdalej. Trudno było nie zauważyć, że pisali go bardzo niechętnie, lub ktoś ich do tego zmusił. "Ktoś" czyli pani Weasley lub Dumbledore, jakżeby inaczej, prawda? Następny był od Freda i Georga, którzy opowiadali o rozkręcającym się interesie i przysłali kilka swoich nowych produktów. Wyszczerzył się radośnie, naprawdę cieszył się, że im się powodzi, musi kiedyś w końcu ich odwiedzić. Z tego co wiedział wynieśli się z Nory, rozpoczynając życie na własny rachunek. Kolejne były życzenia od kilku osób z GD (tu się zdziwił), członków Zakonu (te skwitował prychnięciem) oraz od dyrektora.

_Drogi Harry,_

_Witam Cię serdecznie i składam najlepsze życzenia z okazji urodzin._

_Wierzę, że spędzasz miło wakacje ze swoim wujostwem._

_Sądzę, że po ostatnich wydarzeniach przyda Ci się trochę spokoju_

_oraz towarzystwo bliskich Ci osób._

_Postanowiłem, że za tydzień zabierzemy Cię do Kwatery Głównej,_

_wtedy odbędzie się też odczytanie testamentu Syriusza Blacka._

_Mam nadzieję, że nie masz mi za złe ukrycia przed Tobą przepowiedni._

_Wszystko co robiłem było dla Twojego dobra. Uznałem, że najpierw powinieneś_

_dobrze przygotować się do swej roli._

_Pamiętaj o tym i nigdy, nie ważne co się stanie,_

_nie trać wiary w dobroć jasnej strony._

_Do zobaczenia w KGZF._

_Albus Dumbledore_

W tym momencie Harry nie bardzo wiedział jak ma zareagować. Śmiać się, załamać, zignorować? Dumbledore doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak traktuje Harry'ego wujostwo. Doprawdy, staruszek albo już do końca zwariował, albo próbuje zrobić z niego idiotę, gotowego spełnić każdy jego rozkaz. W każdym razie ten list przelał czarę goryczy i miał ochotę, najzwyczajniej w świecie, posłać dyrektora do diabła. Poza tym... Co miało znaczyć zdanie: _nie ważne co się stanie, nie trać wiary w dobroć jasnej strony_? Choć może lepiej nie wiedzieć? Cóż, w każdym razie miał złe przeczucia. Bardzo złe. W końcu zabrał się za ostatni list, przywiązany do wielkiej paczki. W trakcie czytania jego oczy robiły się coraz większe.

_Witaj Harry,_

_Na pewno jesteś zdziwiony listem ode mnie._

_Nie dziwiłbym Ci się gdybyś natychmiast go spalił._

_Chciałbym Cię jednak przeprosić za wszystkie oszczerstwa._

_Tak, przyznaję, że się co do Ciebie myliłem._

_Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczysz._

_Przesyłam Ci dość niezwykły prezent,_

_podejrzewam, że Ci się przyda._

_Jeszcze raz przepraszam za wszystko._

_Percy Weasley_

Potter odłożył list i rozpakował paczkę, a już po chwili zielone oczy rozszerzyły się w kompletnym zdumieniu. Myślodsiewnia! Dlaczego Percy miałby przesłać mu tak cenny i trudno dostępny artefakt? Zdobycie go graniczyło w obecnych czasach z cudem! Odłożył ostrożnie prezent, owinąwszy go szczelnie papierem. Postanowił, że przemyśli to później. Naprawdę wolał się z tym wszystkim przespać. Poza tym na wieczór umówiony był z Charliem, a już za chwilę powinien odwiedzić go Remus.

Nie mylił się, bo już po chwili usłyszał ciche pukanie i do pokoju wszedł Lunatyk, który uściskał go serdecznie i wręczył mały pakunek. Harry nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

- Nie musiałeś Remi, wiesz przecież, że dla mnie liczy się sam fakt, że spotykasz się ze mną nie zważając na rozkazy dyrektora.

- Oj daj już spokój i otwórz! - odparł mężczyzna, patrząc na niego z rozbawieniem. - Powinien ci się spodobać.

Zielonooki otworzył powoli paczuszkę i jego oczom ukazał się piękny srebrny sygnet z wizerunkiem węża oplatającego różę. Przyglądał mu się z zachwytem, a w końcu rzucił się Remusowi na szyję, przytulając go mocno.

- Dziękuję, jest cudowny! - włożył pierścień na serdeczny palec lewej ręki. - I pasuje idealnie!

- Cieszę się, że ci się podoba. A tak w ogóle słyszałeś już, że zabieramy cię za tydzień do Kwatery?

- Taa - pokazał mu list od Dumbledore'a.

Lupin przeczytał go w skupieniu, marszcząc przy tym brwi.

- Nie podoba mi się to, list jest co najmniej... dziwny? To chyba dobre określenie. Może spróbuję się czegoś dowiedzieć? Co prawda dyrektor nie jest zbyt ufny, podejrzewa, że się z tobą spotykam, ale nie zaszkodzi spróbować.

- Nie warto ryzykować, Remusie. I tak dowiemy się wszystkiego prędzej, czy później.

- No dobrze, ale uważaj na siebie, okej? Muszę lecieć, zajrzę jutro. - Przytulił go jeszcze raz. - Do zobaczenia młody.

Gdy wyszedł, Harry jeszcze przez chwilę obserwował myślodsiewnię, po czym zabrał się za czytanie swojej lektury. Jakiś czas później krzyknął, poderwawszy się z łóżka, gdy coś dziobnęło go boleśnie w palec. Na oparciu łóżka siedziała czarna, mała sówka. Musiała wlecieć przed chwilą, przez wciąż uchylone okno. Krzywiąc się odwiązał od jej nóżki niewielki, podłużny pakunek. Listu nie było, więc wzruszył tylko ramionami i otworzył prezent. Wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, gdy na pościel wypadł wspaniały sztylet z czarną rękojeścią, wysadzaną malutkimi szmaragdowymi diamencikami. Z fascynacją przejechał palcami po lśniącym ostrzu.

- Auu! Szlag by to...! - zaklął, gdy nieoczekiwanie się zranił. Przeklinając obwinął rękę chusteczką, odwracając się, by wytrzeć ostrze. Stanął jednak jak wryty, wytrzeszczając oczy, gdyż krew, która jeszcze kilka sekund temu spływała ze sztyletu, po prostu zniknęła. O co tu chodzi, od kogo mógł dostać taki prezent? Ten tajemniczy ktoś mógłby przynajmniej dołączyć jakąś wskazówkę. Rzucił się na łóżko, stwierdzając, że na dzisiaj ma już chyba dość wrażeń.

* * *

Siedział w parku, obserwując bawiące się dzieci. Cóż, on nigdy nie miał tak beztroskiego dzieciństwa, wciąż musiał uciekać przed bandą Dudleya lub znosić docinki Dursleyów. Krzywił się na samo wspomnienie małego, wychudzonego chłopca w workowatych ubraniach, ciągle smutnego i posiniaczonego, wytykanego palcami przez innych lub branego za włóczęgę. Westchnął, na powrót pogrążając się w lekturze. Od pewnego czasu martwiła go coraz bardziej pogłębiajaca się fascynacja Czarną Magią, lecz nie potrafił przestać. Przekonywał sam siebie, że robi to z konieczności, nie pokona przecież Voldemorta miłością, tak jak wmawia mu Dumbledore. No bo spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, co zrobi? Rzuci mu się na szyję i krzyknie: "kocham cię Voldi!''? Parsknął na samą myśl, a po chwili roześmiał głośno wyobrażając sobie minę Czarnego Pana. Przy odrobinie szczęścia, ten po prostu dostałby ataku serca lub zaniemówił na tak długą chwilę, by Potter spokojnie trafił w niego jakąś klątwą. Nie mógł jednak już dłużej udawać, że Mroczne Sztuki naprawdę go nie pociągają. "Tajniki Czarnej Magii" przeczytał już trzy razy i chciał, potrzebował więcej. Tylko gdzie zdobyć interesujące go księgi? W zasadzie znał jedno miejsce, tylko to przychodziło mu do głowy, jednak taka wyprawa była niebezpieczna. Mimo to postanowił zaryzykować. Zerknął na zegarek. Jeśli chciał się tam dostać, musiał wyruszyć już teraz, zanim zabiorą go do Kwatery Głównej. Zerwawszy się z ławki, szybkim krokiem podążył w stronę Privet Drive. Wbiegł do domu, zabrał pelerynę niewidkę i cicho wymknął się, tak, by nie zauważyła go straż. Dotarł na Magnolia Road i machnął różdżką. Już po chwili musiał gwałtownie się cofnąć, by nie zostać rozjechanym przez czerwony, piętrowy autobus. Drzwi rozsunęły się i stanął w nich, chyba jeszcze bardziej pryszczaty niż zwykle, Stan Shunpike.

- Witamy w Bł...

- Tak, tak, Stan - przerwał mu Potter.

- Ooo, Neville! Czy może tym razem mogę ci już mówić Harry, co? Gdzie się wybierasz?

- Dziurawy Kocioł.

- Jasne stary, pakuj się do środka i lecimy.

- Ach, Stan? - Harry zerknął jeszcze przez ramię. - Byłbym wdzięczny za dyskrecję.

Po kilku minutach szaleńczej jazdy dotarli na miejsce i Gryfon, pożegnawszy się, wyszedł z autobusu. Ukrywszy się pod peleryną, przeszedł przez Dziurawy Kocioł i stuknąwszy różdżką w mur, przedostał się na jak zwykle zatłoczoną, ulicę Pokątną.

Nie zatrzymując się skierował kroki na Nokturn, prosto do sklepu Borgina i Burkes'a, który pamiętał z przypadkowej wizyty przed rozpoczęciem drugiego roku. Gdy tylko wszedł do środka ogarnęło go dziwne uczucie. Coś jakby zadowolenie? Sam nie wiedział, jednak na pewno było to przyjemne. Chodził między półkami, przyglądając się uważnie czarnomagicznym przedmiotom. Przypominał sobie, że poprzednim razem wzbudzały w nim obrzydzenie, jednak teraz przyciągały go, fascynowały, nie mógł oderwać od nich wzroku. Użycie niektórych z nich wymagało niezwykłych mocy i umiejętności, wiedział to, choć nie miał pojęcia skąd taką wiedzę posiadał. Po prostu tkwiło to w jego podświadomości, wyczuwał ich magię. Mroczną, potężną, nieokiełznaną. Z letargu wyrwał go sam Borgin.

- Pan Potter w takim miejscu? Nie powinno pana tutaj być - zmierzył go podejrzliwym wzrokiem. - Czego pan tutaj szuka?

- Książek. A dokładniej książek o Czarnej Magii.

- A dlaczego miałbym panu sprzedać coś takiego? Nie chciałbym odwiedzin aurorów... - mruknął starzec, przyglądając mu się uważnie. - Czy Złoty Chłopiec nie powinien zajmować się teraz czymś adekwatnym do swego statusu? - zapytał z wyraźną drwiną, wzbudzając w Gryfonie irytację.

- A kto powiedział, że Złoty Chłopiec - wypluł z pogardą swój przydomek - jest naprawdę złoty? Chcę czarnomagicznych ksiąg, cena nie gra roli.

- Hmm, czyżby nadzieja czarodziejskiego świata się buntowała? - krzaczaste brwi powędrowały w górę. - W takim razie nie widzę przeszkód, by panu w tym pomóc, proszę za mną - uśmiechnął się chytrze, znikając na zapleczu. Potter podążył za nim, stając jak wryty zaraz po przekroczeniu progu. Tu było... wspaniale! Z zadowolonym uśmiechem, lustrował uważnie pomieszczenie. To przecież istna kopalnia czarnomagicznych ksiąg i artefaktów. Ich potęga zdawała się być niemalże namacalna. Nie wahając się nawet sekundy, wkroczył z zachwytem w głąb pokoju.

* * *

Cztery godziny i 200 galeonów później, Harry dotarł do domu wujostwa i rozłożył się wygodnie na łóżku. Odetchnął z ulgą na wspomnienie swej wyprawy. Dziękował wszelkim bóstwom, Merlinowi i całej czwórce założycieli za to, że niechybnie nad nim czuwali. Mało brakowało, a po opuszczeniu sklepu wpadłby prosto na Kingsley'a. Gdyby nie zdążył założyć peleryny... uch, wolał o tym nie myśleć. Ciekawe jak wytłumaczyłby wizytę w tej szemranej dzielnicy. W każdym razie był niezwykle zadowolony ze swych zakupów.

Oprócz licznych tytułów wybranych dla niego przez Borgina, zakupił też piękny medalion z wyrytą podobizną węża, układającego się w literę S. Od pierwszej chwili wiedział, że musi być jego. Poza tym nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że gdzieś już go widział. Tylko gdzie? W głębi umysłu czaiła się myśl, że to ważne, ale mimo to nie mógł sobie przypomnieć. Pozostawała jeszcze jedna kwestia... Coraz bardziej żałował, że zmusił Tiarę, by przydzieliła go Gryffindoru. Tak, to był błąd. Teraz był przekonany, że jego miejsce jest w Slytherinie. "Głupi byłem", ganił się w myślach. "Głupi, głupi, głupi! No bo dlaczego wybrałem Gryfonów? Przez to, że nie spodobał mi się Malfoy? Aaa, kretyn ze mnie!" Miał już serdecznie dość Domu Lwa i pozostałych współdomowników. Nie mógł znieść ich niestałości, głupoty i zaślepienia. Poza tym nigdy nie mógł na nich liczyć. Wystarczył głupi artykuł w prasie, by traktowali go jak odmieńca, trędowatego. Co prawda wiedział, że Ślizgoni nie byli święci, ale przynajmniej działali roztropnie, najpierw wszystko dokładnie analizując, a dopiero później działając. I trzymali się razem, nie było szans na to, by ich podzielić.

Dobra, nie ma sensu tego roztrząsać. Już za późno, stało się. Zerknął na biurko, podnosząc się, by schować książki. Gdyby Remus je zobaczył... A właśnie, ciekawiło go co z Lunatykiem. Nie widział go od dnia swych urodzin. Weasley doniósł mu, że Dumbledore wysłał wilkołaka na jakąś "arcyważną" misję. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że dyrektor po prostu nie chciał, by Lupin się z nim widywał. "Cholerny starzec, wciąż musi włazić z buciorami w moje życie", Potter miotał się ze złością po pokoju. Miał go naprawdę dość, poza tym nie mógł się ostatnio uwolnić od wyjątkowo natrętnej i równie krępującej myśli. Naprawdę próbował się od tego uwolnić, lecz w głębi duszy czuł, że ma rację. Przeklinał bowiem nieuwagę swych rodziców, którzy ślepo podążali ścieżką wyznaczoną im przez Dumbledore'a. No bo jak mogli nie zauważyć jego manipulacji, fałszywego uśmiechu, ciągłych kłamstw? Gdyby tylko zdobyli się na to, by otworzyć w końcu oczy, może by jeszcze żyli! Ale nie... Trwali w swych przekonaniach, uparcie i po gryfońsku. Cholera! Uderzył pięścią w ścianę, co w końcu go otrzeźwiło. Czas się spakować, już jutro ma przenieść się do Kwatery. Skrzywił się na samą myśl o dyszącym mu w kark dyrektorze i jego wiernych podwładnych. Och, no i będą tam również jego "przyjaciele", próbujący na siłę odgrywać swe role. Był tego dziwnie pewny. To bolało, tak bardzo bolało. Nie chciał ich łaski, fałszywych uśmiechów, tylko żeby było jak dawniej! Ale to już niemożliwe. Zbyt wiele się wydarzyło. Jedynym interesującym go elementem, wydawał się testament Syriusza, miał dziwne wrażenie, że coś się stanie.

Nie wiedział jak bliski jest prawdy.


	4. Rozdział III

**Rozdział III**

Harry stał przed domem numer dwanaście na Grimmauld Place, czując na ramieniu rękę Tonks. Tak bardzo nie chciał tam wchodzić, Black Manor kojarzyło mu się z Syriuszem. To jego dom. Dom, którego nienawidził, który nazywał więzieniem. Obawiał się, że nie zniesie natłoku wspomnień, że przygniotą go swym ciężarem i tym razem nie uchroni się już przed załamaniem. "Tyle pracy w wakacje, by zapomnieć choć na chwilę o bólu, ma teraz pójść na marne? Weź się w garść, Potter!", warknął na siebie w myślach i ruszył zdecydowanie w stronę budynku. "Dasz radę, pokaż im, że jesteś silny, że nie mogą tobą sterować". Nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do środka. Od razu, jak na zawołanie, rozległy się krzyki pani Black, lecz gdy tylko kobieta go zobaczyła, zmrużyła oczy i... zamilkła.

Potter zatrzymał się, zszokowany wpatrując się w swą "babcię", która również nie odrywała od niego wzroku. Dopiero czyjeś chrząknięcie przerwało ten dość niezwykły pojedynek na spojrzenia. Chłopak odwrócił się od portretu, zerkając na nie mniej zdziwionych członków Zakonu.

- Witam - mruknął, mijając ich i wchodząc się do kuchni. Z niemałym zadowoleniem odnotował, że gdy tylko zniknął, portret znów się rozwrzeszczał. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie i zrobił sobie kawę. Kilka minut później krzyki w końcu ucichły, a do kuchni wpadli Ron i Hermiona.

- Harry! - wrzasnęła dziewczyna, wykonując gest jakby planowała rzucić mu się na szyję, lecz zrezygnowała szybko z tego pomysłu, napotykając zimne spojrzenie. Dziwne, ale Gryfon odniósł nawet delikatne wrażenie, jakby jej ulżyło.

- Eee... No cześć, fajnie, że już jesteś - odezwał się Ron, nagle bardzo zainteresowany pęknięciem na suficie.

Harry z całych sił starał się, by jego twarz pozostała spokojna, choć w rzeczywistości bliski był rozpaczy. Domysły na odległość, to jedno, ale przekonanie się na własne oczy jak bardzo zmieniło się podejście jego przyjaciół, zwyczajnie zabolało. Weasley nie chciał nawet na niego spojrzeć. I choć Harry wmawiał sobie, że nic to dla niego nie znaczy, tak naprawdę pękało mu serce. Pozbierał się szybko, zmuszając do gry. Nie da im tej satysfakcji. Nie pokaże jak bardzo go zranili.

- Taa, bardzo fajnie - odrzekł w końcu, wykrzywiając drwiąco wargi. - Gdzie Dumbledore?

- Tutaj Harry, miło cię widzieć - starzec uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Gryfon poczuł, że jeszcze chwila, a zetrze mu ten uśmieszek z twarzy. Jak tak można? Tymczasem starzec zupełnie niezrażony niechętnym spojrzeniem, kontynuował. - Zapraszam do salonu, już wszystko gotowe. Czekaliśmy tylko na ciebie, mój chłopcze.

"Na pewno nie twój", Potter warknął w myślach, lecz podążył posłusznie za dyrektorem. W pokoju siedzieli już: Snape, który o dziwo nie skrzywił się na jego widok, ale tylko utkwił w nim swój przenikliwy wzrok, Remus, który uśmiechnął się ciepło i jakiś nieznany Harry'emu mężczyzna. Chłopak zmrużył oczy, przyglądając mu się dokładnie. Wysoki, strasznie blady, przed trzydziestką. Czarne, sięgające ramion włosy, szafirowe, błyszczące oczy i wyraziste rysy twarzy. Gryfon zorientował się, że nieznajomy odwzajemnia spojrzenie, lustrując dokładnie całą jego sylwetkę. Zarumienił się mimowolnie, na co ten uniósł kącik ust, przenosząc wzrok na dyrektora.

- Czy moglibyśmy już zacząć, Dumbledore? - Harry nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że tajemniczy osobnik wymówił nazwisko dyrektora z jawną kpiną. Wyglądało jednak na to, że tylko on zwrócił na to uwagę.

- Oczywiście, moi chłopcy. - Wszyscy skrzywili się na nazwanie ich "chłopcami". - Pozwólcie, że odczytam ostatnią wolę naszego przyjaciela.

_Ja, Syriusz Black, będąc zdrowym na ciele i umyśle, wyrażam tutaj moją ostatnią wolę._

_Moim prawowitym dziedzicem ustanawiam mego syna chrzestnego, Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera._

_Od tej chwili staje się on głową starożytnego i dumnego rodu Blacków._

_Skrytkę numer 527 przekazuję mojemu wiernemu przyjacielowi, Remusowi Lupinowi._

_Skrytkę numer 789 dostaje ten, który posiada klucz. Przyjacielu, wierzę, że dowiedziałeś się o mojej śmierci i jesteś obecny przy odczytaniu mej woli._

_Do osiągnięcia pełnoletności przez mojego chrześniaka, pieczę nad nim powierzam ikonie jasnej strony - Albusowi Dumbledore'owi._

_Nie smućcie się, drodzy przyjaciele, a Ty Harry psoć i doprowadzaj profesorów do szału._

_Wywiń ode mnie jakiś kawał Snape'owi._

_Z pozdrowieniami z zaświatów._

_Wasz Przyjaciel,_

_Syriusz Black._

Zapadła cisza. Potter skołowany wpatrywał się tępo w dywan. Nie, to niemożliwe. Niemożliwe. Syriusz nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego. To musi być podstęp, nie ma innego wyjścia. Był pewny, że to kolejna manipulacja tego starego zjadacza dropsów! Zerwał się na nogi, spoglądając ze złością na dawnego mentora.

- Żądam sprawdzenia autentyczności testamentu!

- Ależ mój drogi chłopcze, cóż tu sprawdzać...

- Niech pan to zrobi!

- Harry, naprawdę nie widzę powodu, by...

- Dość Dumbledore - tym razem przerwał mu nieznajomy. - Popieram chłopaka. Jeżeli ty nie sprawdzisz autentyczności tego dokumentu, zrobię to ja.

Dyrektor próbował coś powiedzieć, lecz nie został dopuszczony do głosu. Ku zdziwieniu obecnych, wypowiedź uniemożliwił mu Snape.

- Oni mają rację, Albusie. Dziwi mnie dlaczego dotąd tego nie zrobiłeś.

- Moi drodzy! Spokojnie, niepotrzebnie tak się unosicie. Oczywiście testament został już przeze mnie wcześniej sprawdzony i zapewniam was, że...

- Och, wystarczy tego!

Tajemniczy mężczyzna po raz kolejny nie pozwolił Dumbledore'owi dokończyć zdania, na co Potter zachichotał. Pierwszy raz był świadkiem tego, by ktoś traktował dyrektora z tak jawnym brakiem szacunku. Tymczasem nieznajomy wstał, bez zbędnych ceregieli odbierając dyrektorowi pergamin, po czym wyszeptał coś, stukając w dokument różdżką. Jak się okazało, tekst nieznacznie się zmienił.

_Do osiągnięcia pełnoletności przez mojego chrześniaka, opiekę nad nim przejmuje Marco Nagara._

_Zaufaj mu, Harry. On wie co robi._

- Kto? - Potter tylko tyle zdołał z siebie wydusić.

- Ja - odpowiedział mu nieznajomy. - Nazywam się Marco Nagara i, jak widać, od dziś jestem twoim opiekunem. - Mężczyzna posłał mu delikatny uśmiech, lecz już po chwili skierował wzrok na dyrektora, a jego oczy błysnęły niebezpiecznie. - Wytłumaczysz mi, dyrektorze, jakim cudem do testamentu wkradł się ten "mały" błąd?

- Nie mam pojęcia, chłopcy, tu mus... - Po raz kolejny tego dnia nie dano mu dokończyć zdania. Lupin i Potter, który w końcu otrząsnął się z szoku, zaczęli jednocześnie krzyczeć.

- Jak mogłeś Albusie! To nie do pomyślenia!

- Ty stary, obłudny manipulatorze! I myślałeś, że co ci to da, hę? Że będziesz miał swojego Złotego Rycerzyka na wyłączność? Niedoczekanie twoje!

- Harry, proszę. Nie znasz tego człowieka, a jeśli to wróg? To dla twojego dobra.

- Dobra? DOBRA? Czy ty się słyszysz pokręcony staruchu? - Potter miał dość. - Skoro tak pogrywamy, to proszę bardzo. Ja, Harry James Potter, właściciel domu znajdującego się przy Grimmauld Place numer dwanaście oświadczam, iż od tej chwili nie jest on Kwaterą Główną Zakonu Feniksa i nie ma do niego wstępu nikt, prócz osób, którym danego wstępu udzielę.

Rozbłysło błękitne światło, po czym zapadła niczym niezmącona cisza. Nikt nie wiedział co powiedzieć. W końcu rozległ się wesoły śmiech, a dość zdezorientowany Harry, zorientował się, że to Marco.

- No młody, nie ma co! Charakterek to ty masz - mężczyzna znów się roześmiał, zaraz jednak poważniejąc. Utkwił wzrok w Albusie, cedząc cicho. - A pan co tu jeszcze robi?

To jakby wyrwało wszystkich z odrętwienia. Wyprowadzona z równowagi "ikona światła" spojrzała tylko wrogo na Nagarę i zniknęła z cichym trzaskiem. W tym momencie stało się coś, co ponownie zszokowało osoby znajdujące się w pokoju. Snape parsknął śmiechem.

- Wiesz co, Potter? - Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na Gryfona, a w jego czarnych oczach migotało coś, czego ten nie potrafił zinterpretować. - Ostatnią osobą, która tak wyprowadziła starca z równowagi, był sam Czarny Pan. - Ogarnąwszy pomieszczenie wzrokiem po raz ostatni, również zniknął z charakterystycznym trzaskiem.

Marco pokręcił tylko głową. Lupin za to wyglądał jakby ktoś powiedział mu, że Voldemort paraduje w różowej sukience i rozdaje cukierki.

- To jak, młody? - odezwał się w końcu Nagara. - Czas zrobić porządek z pozostałymi. Kogo zostawiamy?

- Oczywiście Remus zostaje. Myślę, że Tonks, Charlie i Bill również są mile widziani, podobnie jak bliźniaki.

- Ja bym dodał jeszcze do listy tego nietoperza. - Potter zaśmiał się na to porównanie. - Jak mu tam było? Snape? Może nam się przydać.

- Okej, niech będzie. A teraz chodźmy, jak ty to powiedziałeś, "zrobić porządek". - Harry zerknął jeszcze na wilkołaka. - Lunio, obudź się! Idziesz?

- Tak, tak... Chyba trochę mnie to przerosło - Lupin uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do chłopca. - Dobra, lecimy.

We troje wkroczyli do przepełnionej jak zwykle kuchni. Na ich widok wszyscy zamilkli, więc Potter nie musiał podnosić głosu.

- Chciałem was tylko poinformować, że od tej pory jestem głową rodu Blacków, a ten dom jest moją własnością.

- Wiąże się to z tym, że nie jest on już Kwaterą Główną - uzupełnił Marco.

- A ty niby kim jesteś, żeby o tym decydować, co? - wyrwał się Moody.

- Nazywam się Marco Nagara i jestem opiekunem Harry'ego Pottera. A teraz z łaski swojej wynocha.

Tak jak Harry się spodziewał, natychmiast rozległ się pełen oburzenia krzyk. To oczywiście Ron wrzeszczał, że Potterowi bogactwo uderzyło do głowy, na co ten pokręcił tylko głową. No tak, bo wcześniej to był ubogi jak mysz kościelna. Reakcja innych również była przewidywalna. Ginny zrobiła się czerwona i wybiegła, Moody groził wszystkim po kolei, Hermiona tylko wpatrywała się w "przyjaciela" z niedowierzaniem, a pani Weasley zaczęła lamentować. Tylko najstarsi synowie tej ostatniej przypatrywali się temu z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem. Już po chwili, spakowani już dotychczasowi mieszkańcy byłej Kwatery Głównej, opuszczali ponure domostwo. Zamieszanie obudziło portret pani Black, która, ku rozbawieniu Marco i Harry'ego, zaczęła krzyczeć:

- Plugawi mieszańcy, zdrajcy krwi! Wynoście się z mojego domu! Nareszcie ktoś wam pokazał, gdzie wasze miejsce, parszywe ścierwa! Brawo, mój młody dziedzicu, brawo!

- Chyba ją polubię - chłopiec wyszczerzył się do swego nowego opiekuna.

* * *

Harry leżał na łóżku w swym nowym pokoju i rozmyślał. Dni mijały mu na nauce Czarnej Magii i oklumencji z Marco, który okazał się świetnym, choć surowym nauczycielem i sam miał słabość do Mrocznych Sztuk. Młodego adepta pochłaniały one bez reszty. Rozumiał już dlaczego magia ta jest powszechnie uważana za złą. Tkwiła w niej niewyobrażalna moc, nad którą mogli zapanować tylko nieliczni. Zrozumiał w końcu także słowa Voldemorta: _Nie ma dobra i zła. Jest tylko władza i potęga, i ludzie, którzy są zbyt słabi by do niej dążyć._ Niechętnie przyznał, żeTom miał rację mówiąc, że są do siebie podobni.

Któregoś dnia, szwendając się po domu, odnalazł nieużywane dotąd skrzydło, a w nim ogromną bibliotekę i dawny pokój Regulusa - młodszego brata Syriusza. Postanowił zająć pokój chłopaka, gdyż bardzo przypadł mu do gustu. Był mroczny, urządzony w kolorach czerni, srebra i zieleni. Ku jego zdumieniu, okazało się również, że nikt inny nie może do niego wejść. Pod ścianami ustawione zostały regały pełne opasłych ksiąg, traktujących o czarnej magii, eliksirach, czy animagii. Znalazły się tam nawet zwykłe czarodziejskie powieści, a także poradniki dotyczące samokontroli i aktorstwa.

W tajnej skrytce, ukrytej za jednym z regałów, znalazł dziennik młodego Blacka, działający identycznie jak ten Riddle'a.

Długo zmagał się ze sobą, zastanawiając się, czy napisać, lecz gdy w końcu podjął decyzję, wiedział, że postąpił właściwie. Musiał przyznać, że Regulus był bardzo inteligentnym, młodym mężczyzną. Jego wiedza była rozległa i chętnie dzielił się nią z młodszym chłopakiem, wciagając go w swe wspomnienia.

W ten sposób Potter zaoszczędzał sporo czasu, gdyż ten spędzony "w dzienniku" z Blackiem płynął zupełnie inaczej niż na zewnątrz. Podczas, gdy on mógł przebywać w środku godzinami, w normalnym świecie mijało zaledwie kilka sekund. W trakcie nauki z Nagarą również nie zważali na upływ czasu, ponieważ ten rzucał jakieś skomplikowane zaklęcie, dzięki któremu mieli go pod dostatkiem. Mężczyzna uczył go także etykiety i zawiłości w relacjach między wysoko urodzonymi. Jakież to było skomplikowane! Ale teraz przynajmniej rozumiał większość zachowań Malfoya, które wcześniej odbierał jako butę, arogancję i niepotrzebne wywyższanie. Gdyby wiedział wcześniej... Trudno, czasu już nie cofnie.

Z niemałym zaskoczeniem odkrył, że od kiedy pochłonęła go Czarna Magia, zachodziły w nim zmiany zewnętrzne. Nie miał pojęcia jak to możliwe, lecz nie dało się ukryć, że wyostrzyły mu się rysy, co nadawało jego twarzy lekko drapieżny wygląd. Następne w kolejności były włosy, które stały się jeszcze ciemniejsze. Teraz barwą przypominały smołę, a przy tym były także dziwnie lśniące. W czasie wakacji urosły też trochę, co sprawiło, że nie były tak roztrzepane. Choć i tak miał niemały problem z ich ułożeniem. Głębszego koloru nabrały również jego oczy. O ile wcześniej przypominały one barwą promień śmiercionośnego zaklęcia, tak teraz były dokładnym jego odzwierciedleniem. Pytał o to Marco, lecz ten wyjaśnił mu lakonicznie, że to jeden ze skutków ubocznych korzystania z mrocznych zaklęć. Tak swoją drogą, intrygował go ten mężczyzna. Był tajemniczy i nieprzewidywalny. Zaskakiwał go na każdym kroku. "O wilku mowa", pomyślał z rozbawieniem, gdy Nagara stanął w drzwiach.

- Hej młody, możemy pogadać?

- Jasne - wyszedł z pokoju, podążając za mężczyzną do jego sypialni. - O co chodzi? - spytał, po rozłożeniu się na łóżku opiekuna.

- Przyszły dokumenty, które musisz podpisać. Od tego momentu będziesz nazywał się Potter-Black, lub Black-Potter. Jak wolisz.

- Okej... To wszystko?

- Nie. W zasadzie chciałbym o coś zapytać. Powiedz mi, Harry... Czy ciebie łączy coś z tym rudym Weasleyem? - chłopaka zatkało na tak bezpośrednią wypowiedź. Zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się podejrzliwie w Marco. Dlaczego go o to pyta? Przecież to nie jego sprawa. Postanowił jednak udzielić mu odpowiedzi.

- Nie - odparł ostrożnie. - To znaczy spotykaliśmy się jakiś czas, ale to nic poważnego. A pytasz o to, ponieważ...?

Marco przypatrywał mu się przez chwilę uważnie, po czym kącik jego ust uniósł się z zadowoleniem. Gryfon przełknął głośno, gdy mężczyzna zbliżył się do niego, siadając zaraz obok. Blisko. Bardzo blisko. Odwrócił głowę, chcąc ukryć zdradliwe rumieńce, gdy chłodne palce chwyciły delikatnie, acz stanowczo jego podbródek. Zaskoczony Potter spojrzał w oczy koloru ametystu i... chwila... ametystu?

- Marco...? - zaczął niepewnie Harry. - Mogę o coś spytać?

- Hmm?

- Twoje oczy... one... zmieniły kolor.

- Co? - Mężczyzna odwrócił wzrok. - Wydaje ci się.

- Nie kłam! Wcześniej miały kolor szafiru! Były piękne, błyszczące i migotały w nich... - chłopak w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język i spąsowiał, dziekując Merlinowi, że oprzytomniał na tyle, by nie dokończyć. Natomiast Marco był wyraźnie zaintrygowany i jakby... rozbawiony?

- Taaak? - Nie mylił się. Nagara był wyraźnie rozbawiony. - No dalej, dokończ.

- Nie zmieniaj tematu! - wzburzył się młodszy. - Na pewno były inne, wytłumacz to.

- Ok, sam tego chciałeś. Tylko nie próbuj uciekać z krzykiem. - Zniżył głos do szeptu. - Nic ci to nie da.

- Chyba zostało we mnie jeszcze coś z gryfońskiej odwagi...

- Tylko, żebyś później nie żałował... - Nagara jednym ruchem przewrócił go na plecy i pochylił się nad nim, mrużąc lekko oczy. Przejechał językiem po wargach, a następnie rozchylił je, ukazując wydłużone kły.

Harry wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze.

- Jesteś wampirem... - szepnął, wpatrując się w Marco z fascynacją. Ten tylko uśmiechnął się drapieżnie i wpił w jego usta, liżąc je i przygryzając, sprawiając, że z gardła chłopca wydobył się głęboki jęk.

Marco natychmiast skorzystał z okazji, wsuwając język do środka, na co Potter odpowiedział z entuzjazmem. Już po chwili ich języki splotły się w namiętnym tańcu, walcząc o dominację. Mężczyzna oderwał się w końcu od ust Pottera i zaczął kreślić mokrą ścieżkę, od jego warg, po ucho, schodząc coraz niżej. Zatrzymał się na chwilę i po sekundzie wbił kły w jego szyję. Z gardła Gryfona wyrwał się cichy okrzyk bólu, lecz już po chwili cierpienie zmieniło się w niewyobrażalną wręcz przyjemność i błagał w myślach, by ta chwila nigdy się nie skończyła. Wampir jednak wyciągnął kły dość szybko, zaczynając zlizywać spływającą z rany krew, jednocześnie błądząc rękoma po ciele młodego kochanka. Gdy skończył, spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy i szepnął:

- Robiłeś to już kiedyś?

- Nie... proszę...

- O co prosisz? - uśmiechnął się, obdarzając go jednocześnie krótkimi pocałunkami. - Hmm?

- Proszę, zrób to, dotknij...

Wampir zaśmiał się krótko, powoli ściągając z niego koszulę. Całował jego szyję, obojczyk, dotarł do sutka, który przez chwilę ssał, po czym zaczął znaczyć pocałunkami drogę w dół. W końcu dotarł do spodni, które rozpiął wprawnym ruchem, ściągnął i odrzucił.

- Jesteś pewny...? - zatrzymał się przy bokserkach.

- Ta-aak, błagam... - chłopak nie mógł powstrzymać jęków. - Proszę... nie przestawaj.

Marco uwolnił go w końcu od bielizny, odchylił się do tyłu i podziwiał nagiego chłopca. Musiał przyznać, że był piękny. Jego młode ciało, choć bardzo szczupłe, może nawet zbyt szczupłe, było także lekko umięśnione i opalone. Na oliwkowej skórze błyszczały kropelki perlistego potu. Rozchylone, czerwone wargi, aż prosiły o to, by je całować, a przymknięte z przyjemności oczy, błyszczały w blasku świec. Pod wpływem intensywnego spojrzenia mężczyzny, policzki chłopca zaróżowiły się, dodając mu dodatkowego uroku. Marco nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że z jego gardła na ten widok wyrwał się cichy pomruk aprobaty.

Pochylił się i polizał męskość młodego kochanka po całej długości, aż w końcu wziął go do ust i leciutko zassał główkę, z zadowoleniem rejestrując krzyki chłopca. Przywołał gestem małą buteleczkę i rozlał trochę płynu na dłoni. Włożył rękę pod pośladki Harry'ego, drugą przytrzymując jego biodra i powoli, delikatnie, wsunął w niego pierwszy palec. Potter spiął się i zamarł, lecz po chwili skinął głową, pozwalając na więcej. Nagara dodał drugi palec i zaczął nimi poruszać, szukając źródła największej przyjemności. Udało mu się w końcu trącić coś we wnętrzu chłopca, wywołując głośny okrzyk. Poczuł jak jego usta wypełniają się słodkim płynem, który zlizał do ostatniej kropelki.

- Co... co to... było? - wychrypiał Potter. - Więcej... proszę...

- Prostata skarbie... - odparł całując go namiętnie. - Cii, spokojnie, kochanie. Nie chcę zrobić ci krzywdy.

Coraz trudniej było mu zapanować nad sobą, Wijące się pod nim drobne ciało było tak kuszące, że ostatkiem sił zachowywał kontrolę, nie chciał bowiem skrzywdzić swego kochanka. Dawno już nie miał kogoś tak młodego i niedoświadczonego.

Tymczasem Potter czuł się cudownie, nigdy jeszcze nie było mu tak przyjemnie. Marco był wspaniały. Gdy już w miarę doszedł do siebie, poczuł jak wsuwa się w niego kolejny palec i wszystkie zaczynają się poruszać. Nie minęło wiele czasu, a znów skomlał, błagając o więcej. Nagle palce zniknęły, wydobywając z niego jęk straty, lecz po chwili zastąpione zostały czymś gorącym i dużo, dużo większym. Oczy Gryfona rozszerzyły się, a z ust wydobył okrzyk bólu. Odruchowo próbował wycofać się, uciec, lecz został przytrzymany przez silne ramiona.

- Cii, malutki, nie bój się - wampir szeptał mu do ucha. - Jesteś taki ciasny, cholera - jęknął, lecz po chwili znów zaczął uspokajająco szeptać. - Cii, to zaraz minie.

Harry postarał się rozluźnić, zgodnie z sugestią i rzeczywiście, po jakimś czasie ból się zmniejszył. Poruszył się na próbę i dał znak mężczyźnie, że jest już gotowy. Ten, tylko na to czekając, zaczął poruszać się w nim, początkowo wolno, z czasem coraz szybciej, uderzając raz po raz w prostatę. Młody Black poczuł już po raz kolejny dziś niewyobrażalną przyjemność, miał wrażenie, że zaraz straci wszystkie zmysły. Błagał, łkał, prosił o więcej, aż w końcu wampir ponownie wbił kły w jego szyję i chłopiec doszedł gwałtownie, krzycząc głośno. Marco jęknął czując zaciskające się na nim mięśnie i pchnąwszy po raz ostatni, podążył w ślady kochanka, rozlewając się w cudownie ciasnym wnętrzu. Opadł wyczerpany na Pottera, kryjąc twarz w jego szyi. Po pewnym czasie zsunął się z chłopca i tuląc go mocno, szeptał do ucha jak jest wspaniały.


	5. Rozdział IV

_Dziękuję za komentarze. Naprawdę motywują do działania;)_

_Miłego czytania!_

* * *

**Rozdział IV**

Obudził się cudownie rozluźniony i szczęśliwy, choć mimo wszystko obolały. Na początku nie wiedział dlaczego, jednak już po chwili przypomniał sobie wczorajszy wieczór i jęknął w poduszkę, czując, że jego policzki robią się gorące. Nie wiedział co ma o tym myśleć. W końcu jeszcze do niedawna spotykał się z Charliem. Nie było to co prawda z jego strony nic poważnego, traktował to jak zabawę i nie czuł do chłopaka nic więcej poza sympatią, ale nie był pewny, co o tym myśli rudowłosy. Miał nadzieję, że nie traktował ich znajomości jako związku, bo wtedy czułby się co najmniej podle. No i była jeszcze sprawa Marco. Na myśl o mężczyźnie zrobiło mu się gorąco, wciąż czuł jego pocałunki, zwinne dłonie na swoim ciele, gorący oddech. Widział oczy przepełnione żarem i pożądaniem.

- Cholera, nie mogę o tym myśleć - mruknął, czując, że znów robi się twardy. - Muszę to przeanalizować na spokojnie.

Nie wiedział co się z nim dzieje. W ogóle nie miał pojęcia jak do tego doszło. Owszem, mężczyzna był pociągający, ale żeby tak od razu pójść z nim do łóżka? Co nim kierowało? Zawsze wyobrażał sobie, że jego pierwszy raz będzie z ukochaną osobą. Ale gdy tylko Marco wbił w jego szyję kły, chciał już tylko jednego. Nie potrafił się powstrzymać, potrzebował jego dotyku. Zaraz... kły. O cholera, przecież Nagara zdradził mu wczoraj, że jest wampirem! Co teraz? Przez cały czas słyszał, że wampiry są złe i okrutne, mordują dla przyjemności, nie zważając na nic. Ale jego opiekun przecież taki nie był. Dość gwałtowny i szorstki w obyciu, momentami zimny niczym lód, ale nie dla niego. W stosunku do Harry'ego jest delikatny i czuły, choć potrafi również nieźle dać mu w kość.

Poza tym Syriusz nie uczyniłby go opiekunem Pottera, gdyby mężczyzna mógł zrobić mu krzywdę, prawda? Dodał nawet, że ma mieć do niego zaufanie. Ech, czy to wszystko musi być zawsze takie skomplikowane?

Dotarł w końcu do swojego pokoju i wszedł pod prysznic. Zimna woda łagodziła obolałe ciało. Owinął się w ręcznik, stanął przed lustrem i zamarł. Cały tors zdobiły maleńkie malinki, a na szyi widniały ślady po kłach. "No ładnie", pomyślał. "I co mam teraz zrobić? Ciekawe jak wytłumaczę Remusowi skąd wzięły się na mojej szyi ślady po wampirzych zębach." Nagle dotarło do niego coś innego. Przecież on go ugryzł! Czy to znaczy, że jest teraz wampirem? Wybiegł z łazienki, szukając swego opiekuna. Znalazł go w końcu w kuchni, czytającego "Proroka".

- Hej, już wstałeś - mężczyzna uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, widząc ślady na ciele chłopca. - Coś się stało, że biegasz po domu w takim stroju?

- Ugryzłeś mnie! To znaczy, że ja teraz... jestem wampirem?

- Nie, no co ty - Marco roześmiał się szczerze, widząc wzburzenie swego podopiecznego. Wstał i zbliżył się do niego pochylając i mrucząc mu do ucha. - Nie przemienię cię, chyba, że sam tego zapragniesz.

- Uff, cholera, przestraszyłem się - dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z bliskości mężczyzny. - Yyy, to ja już pójdę.

Odwrócił się chcąc odejść, lecz Nagara chwycił go za rękę i przyciągnął do siebie, całując namiętnie. Podniósł go, nie zważając na ciche protesty. Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, czując jak chłopak mięknie mu w ramionach i posadził na stole, oplatając się w pasie jego nogami. Wodził językiem po ciele Harry'ego, wyrywając z niego ciche jęki i niedługo później Potter znów poczuł niesamowite uczucie, towarzyszące ugryzieniu. Ledwie zarejestrował fakt, że ręcznik gdzieś zniknął, a obolałe mięśnie ponownie są naruszane. Jednak nagle kły zniknęły, a Gryfon rozszerzył oczy, krzycząc z bólu. Z oczu pociekły mu łzy, gdy Marco wszedł w niego gwałtownie, przytrzymując go mocno, by się nie wyrywał. Wampir scałował delikatnie słone krople i odczekał chwilę, by młody kochanek mógł przyzwyczaić się do jego obecności. Po chwili zaczął poruszać się, wbijając się w niego powoli, z czasem coraz szybciej. Bolało, wciąż bolało, choć cierpienie powoli mieszało się z nadchodzącą przyjemnością, a każde kolejne pchnięcie sprawiało, że był coraz bliżej. W końcu Harry krzyknął ponownie, lecz tym razem był to okrzyk spełnienia. Zadowolony Marco przyspieszył ruchy, wchodząc mocno w ciasne wnętrze, aż w końcu on również doszedł z cichym okrzykiem, opadając na drobne ciało. Leżał tak, póki jego oddech się nie uspokoił. Pocałował Pottera, biorąc go na ręce i opuścił kuchnię. Udał się na górę do swej sypialni, kładąc go delikatnie na łóżku. Już miał zająć miejsce obok, gdy z dołu dobiegły trzaski aportacji i nawoływanie. Przeklął pod nosem, ruszając z powrotem na dół, lecz zatrzymał się jeszcze w drzwiach, mrucząc do Harry'ego.

- Nie ruszaj się stąd. Lepiej, żeby nikt nie widział tych śladów. Później się nimi zajmę.

Wyszedł pospiesznie, zbiegając na parter, gdzie zastał Remusa i Charliego.

- Witam, co was sprowadza?

- Przyszliśmy do Harry'ego - odpowiedział mu Weasley. - Możemy się z nim zobaczyć?

- Śpi. Nie będę go teraz budził.

- Jak to śpi? Stało się coś? - Remus był wyraźnie zdziwiony. - Uprzedzaliśmy, że dzisiaj wlecimy. Mieliśmy wybrać się na Pokątną.

- Widocznie zapomniał, ćwiczyliśmy oklumencję i jest wyczerpany. Może przełożycie wypad na jutro? - zaproponował, modląc się w duchu, żeby odpuścili i już poszli. Niepotrzebne były mu krzyki, że krzywdzi chłopca, a na pewno by do tego doszło, gdyby zobaczyli w jakim jest stanie.

- No tak, oklumencja... Okej, w takim razie przekaż mu, że będziemy jutro. Do zobaczenia.

"Nareszcie", odetchnął w duchu i pobiegł na górę. Harry leżał tak jak go zostawił, a na jego widok odwrócił wzrok. Zaniepokojony przysiadł na skraju łóżka i wyszeptał, gładząc go po plecach:

- Hej, co jest? - Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, więc położył się i przytulił chłopaka do siebie. - Co się stało, mój piękny? Proszę, spójrz na mnie.

- Dlaczego?

- Co?

- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Musiałeś być tak gwałtowny? - w cichym głosie zabrzmiały wyrzuty. - To bolało, nie mogę się ruszać.

- Przepraszam kochanie, poniosło mnie. Ale nie mów, że ci się nie podobało - uśmiechnął się wrednie. - Widziałem to.

- Jesteś okropny, Marco - chłopak wtulił się jednak w niego, lekko drżąc. - Nie rób tak więcej, okej?

- Oczywiście, przepraszam. Chyba, że będziesz chciał. A teraz chodź do łazienki, trzeba usunąć te ślady. Chociaż... - zrobił mu na piersi wielką malinkę. - Tę zostawię. To znak, że jesteś mój.

* * *

Harry naprawdę nie miał pojęcia co się z nim dzieje. Nie kochał Marco, tego był pewny, ale jednak nie mógł mu się oprzeć. Gdy tylko mężczyzna zbliżał się do niego, całe jego ciało przechodził dreszcz. Pragnął jego dotyku, pocałunków, ciepłych słów szeptanych do ucha. Był cudowny, mimo, że tak gwałtowny i nieprzewidywalny. Wbrew wszelkiej logice, lgnął do niego, wciąż i wciąż poszukując jego uwagi. Dlaczego, jak to możliwe? Przecież to nienormalne. Jakim cudem zmienił się w tak krótkim czasie? Dawniej byłby przerażony swym zachowaniem, ale teraz wszystko było inne. On był inny. Czuł, że niewiele pozostało już w nim z tego dawnego, naiwnego Gryfona. Przez jego życie przeszedł huragan, burząc mały, uporządkowany światek, w którym żył do tej pory. I co najdziwniejsze, wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Odkrywał siebie na nowo. I odpowiadało mu to wszystko, choć momentami nachodziły go niepokojące myśli, że krok po kroku upodabnia się do osoby, której tak bardzo nienawidził. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę z tego, że nawet gdyby chciał, nie jest już w stanie się zatrzymać. Proces został rozpoczęty. A on doprowadzi go do końca. Tak będzie lepiej. Nieważne jak niedorzecznie to zabrzmi, ale tego właśnie chce. Westchnął, zapinając ostatnie guziki koszuli i przeglądając się w lustrze. Od dłuższego czasu siedział w przebieralni, zakładając niezliczoną ilość koszul, spodni, szat i butów, które przynosili mu Marco, Remus i Charlie oraz dodatków, wyszukiwanych przez Billa.

Nagara uparł się na drogie ubrania w kolorze czerni oraz zieleni, gdyż jego zdaniem musi zacząć nosić się odpowiednio do statusu, który teraz zajmuje. Musiał przyznać, że wampir miał gust. Komplety wybrane przez niego były idealnie dopasowane i sprawiały wrażenie niedbałej elegancji.

Tymczasem Weasley i Lupin stawiali na luźne, mugolskie koszulki i jeansy oraz bojówki. Bill wybrał mu kilka genialnych łańcuszków, sygnetów, a nawet kolczyk w kształcie małego wężyka ze szmaragdowym oczkiem. W pewnym momencie poczuł jak ktoś obejmuje go w pasie, wodząc wargami po jego szyi. Westchnął z przyjemności i odwrócił się, patrząc wprost w szafirowe oczy swego opiekuna.

- Przymierz to - wymruczał wampir, podając mu kolejną część garderoby. - Powinny pasować idealnie, chcę cię w nich zobaczyć.

Potter posłusznie włożył czarne, skórzane spodnie i zamarł, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem we własne odbicie. Nigdy nie myślał, że powie coś takiego, ale wyglądał naprawdę dobrze. Niesamowite. Wyszedł z przebieralni prezentując się swoim towarzyszom, którzy nie mogli oderwać od niego oczu.

- Wiesz co? - odezwał się w końcu Bill. - Gdybym nie był z Fleur, to bym ci nie odpuścił.

Harry parsknął, rejestrując przy okazji pożądliwe spojrzenie Marco. Mrugnął do niego, okręcił się po raz ostatni i wrócił, by przymierzyć kolejny komplet.

Po chwili znów poczuł jak ktoś staje za jego plecami.

- Co tym razem mi przyniosłeś? - mruknął, stając w samych bokserkach i nie oglądając się. - Wiesz, te spodnie to naprawdę dobry pomysł.

- Szkoda, że nie mój... - Potter odwrócił się gwałtownie, wpadając w objęcia Charliego. - Wyglądałeś naprawdę seksownie. Chociaż teraz - zmierzył go - jest jeszcze lepiej.

Nachylił się, chcąc go pocałować, lecz w tym momencie do środka wpadł Nagara. Gryfon zadrżał mimowolnie. Mężczyzna wyglądał przerażająco, jego oczy pociemniały, przybrały barwę ametystu i ciskały błyskawice.

- Wyjdź! - wycedził do rudowłosego, który pospiesznie wydostał się z przebieralni. - Co to było? ! - tym razem zwrócił się do Harry'ego.

- Nic, naprawdę - powiedzał szybko, przywierając całym ciałem do wampira. - Nic się nie wydarzyło.

- Doprawdy?

- Marco, proszę. Uspokój się. Wiesz, że na nic bym mu nie pozwolił.

- Jesteś mój! - warknął Marco i pocałował go gwałtownie, kalecząc kłami wargi chłopca. - Pamiętaj o tym.

- Tak, twój - wydyszał zielonooki. - Tylko twój.

Ułagodzony mężczyzna po chwili wyszedł, a młody Black odetchnął z ulgą. Wolał nie wiedzieć co by się stało, gdyby nie dał rady uspokoić wściekłego wampira. Wiedział, że Nagara jest zaborczy, ale nie myślał, że okaże się aż tak zazdrosny. W zasadzie nawet mu to schlebiało. Roześmiał się cicho, przykładając czoło do chłodnej tafli lustra.

W końcu, po jakichś trzech godzinach opuścili sklep, kierując się do księgarni. Na nieszczęście trafili na członków Zakonu, eskortujących Rona, Hermionę i Ginny. Potter unikał spotkania z byłymi przyjaciółmi jak mógł, nie będąc gotowym na bolesną konfrontację. Niestety w końcu wpadł na nich przy dziale ksiąg o eliksirach. Odetchnął głęboko, przywołując na twarz zimną maskę.

- No, no... - Ron zmierzył go wzrokiem. - Widać nasz "przyjaciel" wczuł się w rolę arystokraty - ostatnie słowo syknął z pogardą.

- Zejdź mi z drogi Weasley - Harry spojrzał na niego z kpiną. - Chyba, że może szukasz pracy. Wiesz, przydałby mi się nowy skrzat.

- Ty... ty... - twarz chłopaka przybrała barwę buraka.

- Taak? Och, nie dziękuj - uśmiechnął się wrednie. - Przy okazji Stworek nauczy cię poprawnie się wysławiać.

Rudzielec poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej, co w połączeniu z ognistą czupryną dawało przekomiczny efekt. Tymczasem z tyłu dobiegły oklaski. Potter odwrócił się i zobaczył Malfoya, Zabiniego i Notta.

- Witamy głowę rodu Blacków - wargi blondyna wygięły się w imitacji uśmiechu. - Czyżbyś wreszcie zmądrzał, Potter?

- Powiedzmy, że otworzyły mi się oczy na kilka spraw.

- Proszę, proszę - jedna z brwi Draco powędrowała w górę. - A jednak cuda się zdarzają.

- Ty! - wyglądało na to, że Ron odzyskał rezon. - Teraz będziesz zadawał się ze śmierciożercami, tak?

- Oj, oj... - Draco stanął obok zielonookiego i zmierzył rudzielca z obrzydzeniem. - Przyjmij lepiej propozycję Pottera, nawet troll ma więcej elokwencji niż ty.

- Odszczekaj to! - Rozsierdzony Weasley chciał rzucić się na chłopców, obserwujących go z rozbawieniem, jednak został wyciągnięty z księgarni przez swoje towarzyszki. Harry spojrzał z ukosa na Malfoya, zastanawiając się nad czymś, po czym wyciagnął w jego stronę dłoń.

- Cześć, nazywam się Harry Black-Potter.

Blondyn utkwił w nim przenikliwy wzrok, a jego maska opadła na chwilę, ukazując niedowierzanie. Szybko jednak zreflektował się, unosząc kącik ust i uścisnął skierowaną w jego kierunku dłoń, odpowiadając.

- Cześć, nazywam się Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Potter wpadł do sypialni i rzucił się na łóżko, dochodząc do wniosku, że za żadne skarby nie pozwoli wyciągnąć się spod kołdry. To po prostu niewiarygodne, ale Malfoy okazał się całkiem niezłym towarzyszem. Gdyby ktoś usiłował wmówić mu to rok wcześniej, zapewne skończyłby poczęstowany jakąś "miłą" klątwą, jednakże teraz wszystko wyglądało zupełnie inaczej. Pozostali Ślizgoni również przypadli mu do gustu, szczególnie Nott, za którego nieśmiałością (którą brał wcześniej - o ironio! - za zarozumiałość) krył się wyjątkowo inteligentny i skory do psot chłopak. Zabini tymczasem wykazał się świetnym poczuciem humoru, które aż kipiało sarkazmem, lecz było przy tym także niezwykle subtelne. Dlaczego wcześniej tego nie dostrzegał? Zostawili obstawę Harry'ego i wymknęli się pozwiedzać Nokturn Główny oraz liczne jego przecznice. Co prawda dostał później burę od Marco i Remusa, lecz było warto. Odkryli bowiem kilka ciekawych miejsc, które postanowili jeszcze kiedyś wspólnie zbadać, gdyż w tamtej chwili nie mieli już na to czasu. Próbowali wykombinować także sposób, by Gryfon mógł przejść powtórną Ceremonię Przydziału. Nie mogli uwierzyć, gdy oświadczył im, że gdyby nie głupie uprzedzenia, byłby teraz Ślizgonem. Umówili się na spotkanie w domu Blaise'a, którego rodzina była neutralna. Potter wolał na razie nie pakować się samotnie do gniazda śmierciożerców, jakim było Malfoy Manor, choć Draco zapowiedział mu, że prawdopodobnie i tak odwiedzi to miejsce jeszcze przed końcem wakacji, gdyż jego rodzina organizuje coroczny bal, na którym zjawia się cała arystokracja. W zasadzie, to nawet podobał mu się ten pomysł. Zachichotał na samą myśl, że dobrowolnie wkroczy w paszczę lwa. "Prorok" będzie miał o czym pisać. Wyciągnął dziennik Regulusa, postanawiając opowiedzieć mu o wszystkim.

_- Hej, Reg..._

_- Witam, jak wypad na Pokątną?_

_- Lepiej niż myślałem. Spędziłem sporo czasu z Malfoyem, Nottem i Zabinim._

_- Draco? Miło, że się pogodziliście. To w końcu teraz twój kuzyn._

_- Rzeczywiście, całkiem zapomniałem. Ale zgadnij lepiej jaką mi ksywkę wymyślili._

_- Chwal się młody._

_- Mortis. Doszli do wniosku, że patrząc w moje oczy widzą promień Avady._

_- W zasadzie nie mogę nie przyznać im racji, mi także barwa twoich tęczówek kojarzy się z kolorem śmiercionośnego zaklęcia._

_- Mi też nawet się podoba._

_- Jeszcze jakieś rewelacje?_

_- Aha. Bill przebił mi ucho. Mam teraz kolczyk w kształcie węża._

_- Ty masz jakąś obsesję. Najpierw medalion, później pierścień, a teraz kolczyk._

_- Może nawet kupię sobie prawdziwego? I poszczuję nim Nagini._

_- Odbija ci młody. Twój opiekun zgodził się na przebicie ucha? Wspominałeś, że nie znosi takich ozdób._

_- Zgodził się po długich namowach. Na końcu sam nawet stwierdził, że dodaje mi uroku._

_- Oj taaak... Jesteś uroczy i śliczniusi..._

_- Przymknij się, Black._

_- Jak sobie życzysz._

Westchnął, uśmiechając się pod nosem i odłożył dziennik na parapet. Po chwili jego myśli podążyły w stronę Nagary. Wampir wciąż go zaskakiwał. Niedawno uznał, że najwyższy czas, by nauczył się rzucać Niewybaczalne, więc któregoś dnia zaprowadził go do sali pełnej "materiałów do ćwiczeń", jak nazwał zamknięte tam drobne zwierzątka. Na pierwszy ogień poszły pająki, następnie jakieś dziwne stworzonka, których nazwy nie znał, później myszy, a w końcu szczury. Potterowi szło zdumiewająco łatwo rzucanie wszystkich trzech klątw, choć jeszcze w czerwcu ledwo był w stanie ugodzić torturującą w Bellę. Nagara był niezwykle zadowolony i oświadczył, że niedługo będą mogli przejść do "poważnych" zaklęć.

Skoro Niewybaczalne były dla jego opiekuna niegroźną zabawą, to wolał nie wiedzieć, co ten mężczyzna uważa za prawdziwe okrucieństwo. Choć w pewnym stopniu musiał przyznać mu rację, gdyż tak naprawdę sam świetnie się bawił ćwicząc Imperio, Crucio i Avadę na biednych zwierzakach. Marco stwierdził później, że przez cały czas na ustach Harry'ego błąkał się szalony uśmieszek, a oczy błyszczały fascynacją, co jego zdaniem jest oznaką, że "jeszcze będą z niego ludzie".

Cóż, najwyraźniej pojęcie normalności Marco różniło się od tego uznawanego przez resztę ludzkości. Miał nieodparte wrażenie, że ten człowiek ma w sobie coś z psychopaty, ale nie jemu to oceniać. Prawda? Wygląda na to, że sam wcale nie jest lepszy, zastanawiał się jednak, dlaczego Syriusz uczynił mężczyznę jego opiekunem, musiał przecież wiedzieć jaki jest szafirowooki. Dlaczego więc to zrobił? Czyżby widział już wtedy, budzący się w Harrym mrok? Niestety, na to pytanie nie uzyska już odpowiedzi. Brakowało mu Blacka. Co prawda nie spędzili ze sobą wiele czasu. Ot, kilka spotkań, listów, rozmów przez kominek, mimo to przywiązał się do niego. Przez krótką, wspaniałą chwilę miał rodzinę. Owszem, byli przy nim Remus i Marco, zyskał również wspaniałych przyjaciół. Tonks niezmiennie poprawiała mu humor swym roztrzepaniem i beztroską, Charlie zawsze znalazł dla niego czas. Nawet Bill wpadał często, opowiadając o swych przygodach w Egipcie. Mimo wszystko, to nie było to samo. Poza tym, czy zostaną przy nim, gdy odkryją kryjącą się w nim ciemność? Wampira i wilkołaka był pewny, oni będą przy nim bez względu na wszystko, ale reszta? Postanowił jednak na razie o tym nie myśleć, co ma być, to będzie. Jeśli są prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi, to nie odwrócą się od niego, prawda? Nie zostawią go tak jak Ron i Hermiona. Nie opuszczą, gdy będzie ich najbardziej potrzebował. Wciąż nie mógł zrozumieć jak mogli mu to zrobić. Tyle razem przeszli. I przecież do niczego ich nie zmuszał, szli za nim z własnej woli. A później porzucili, gdy tak bardzo potrzebował ciepła i bliskości. Stracił trójkę najbliższych mu ludzi. Znów wrócił myślami do Syriusza, automatycznie zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Pluł sobie w brodę, że nie skorzystał wtedy z lusterka, podarowanego mu przez chrzestnego. Jednak czasu już nie cofnie. Czas się z tym pogodzić.

I nie pozwoli już więcej się zranić. Nikomu. Pora ukryć uczucia głęboko w sobie, pozbyć się ich. Nie czuć bólu, cierpienia, zamknąć emocje tak, by już nic nie było w stanie go skrzywdzić. A wspomnienie człowieka, dzięki któremu odkrył co znaczy kochać, skryje najgłębiej, na samym dnie serca. Choć i tak wiele czasu jeszcze minie, nim uda mu się przespać spokojnie choćby jedną noc.


	6. Rozdział V

**Sekketsu **- na więcej informacji o Marco, trzeba będzie jeszcze trochę poczekać. Nawet całkiem długo. Ale spokojnie, z czasem wszystko się wyjaśni.

**Ewa** - co do Twoich obaw... Nie mogę zbyt wiele powiedzieć, by nie zdradzać fabuły, ale myślę, że nie będzie tak źle. Przy okazji, porównanie Marco do Cerbera mnie rozłożyło;)

**partofforever** - Snape poszedł, ale uwaga, uwaga... wrócił. I będzie pojawiał się dość często

* * *

**Rozdział V  
**

_Cichy szept... Harry... szare oczy... Harry... czarne, długie włosy... Harry... zawadiacki uśmiech... Harry... _Puk, puk!_ ...Otwórz oczy, Harry... _

Potter zerwał się gwałtownie, rozglądając się nieprzytomnie. Puk, puk! Spojrzał w kierunku okna, mrużąc oczy pod wpływem światła. Niemożliwe. Sięgnął po okulary leżące na szafce, po czym ponownie zerknął na okno. Nic się nie zmieniło. Kruk. Kto używa takich ptaków do wysyłania wiadomości? Zwlókł się niechętnie z łóżka, potrząsając z uporem głową, próbując pozbyć się wciąż rozbrzmiewającego w jego umyśle szeptu. Znów miał ten sen, ile jeszcze minie nim przestanie go nękać? Wpuścił ptaka do pokoju, odwiązując od jego nóżki list, a z każdą przeczytaną linijką z jego twarzy biło coraz większe niedowierzanie. W końcu znów spojrzał na kruka i mruknął:

- Mogłem się tego spodziewać.

_Potter,_

_W szalonej głowie dyrektora zrodził się pomysł, aby wznowić naukę oklumencji._

_Słyszałem, że Twój nowy opiekun już Cię tego jakimś cudem nauczył, lecz_

_Dumbledore nie przyjmuje tej informacji do wiadomości, twierdząc, że i tak_

_muszę tracić na Ciebie czas. Przygotuj się więc na moją kilkudniową wizytę, od początku kolejnego tygodnia._

_SS_

"Ten stary pryk nigdy nie da mi spokoju", pomyślał ze złością i ruszył na poszukiwania Marco. Znalazł go w salonie, żywo dyskutującego o czymś z Lupinem. Wydawało się, że pochłonięci rozmową mężczyźni nawet nie zauważyli jego przybycia. Zerknął na Remusa, uśmiechając się mimowolnie. Cieszył się, że jego przyjaciel dogaduje się z Marco. Zastanawiał się czasem, czy Lunatyk wie, że ma do czynienia z wampirem. Wyczulone zmysły wilkołaka powinny naprowadzić go na odpowiedni trop, bo z tego co wiedział, to Nagara od razu zorientował się, że przyjaciel Harry'ego cierpi na likantropię.

Usiadł obok swego opiekuna i cierpliwie czekał, aż ten zwróci na niego uwagę. W końcu jednak zirytował się i bezczelnie wpakował się na kolana mężczyzny, który wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.

- Coś się stało? - mruknął. - Czy od tak postanowiłeś zrobić sobie ze mnie fotel, hmm?

- Od przyszłego tygodnia będziemy mieć towarzystwo - pokazał mu list.

Żaden z nich nie zauważył badawczego spojrzenia, którym obdarzył ich Huncwot. Ich uwadze umknął także dziwny błysk w jego oku, gdy wzrok mężczyzny padł na dłoń Marco, spoczywającą na biodrze Gryfona. Wampir po przeczytaniu wiadomości tylko prychnął, podając pergamin Remusowi, aby i on zapoznał się z jego treścią. Wilkołak wykrzywił drwiąco wargi. W tym momencie Potter doszedł do wniosku, że chyba mają na niego zły wpływ. Zwykle łagodny i spokojny Lupin zaczynał nabierać charakteru i raz po raz pokazywał już nawet pazurki. Zastanawiał się kto działa na niego gorzej: on, czy Marco. Choć to chyba bez różnicy, obaj przecież są okropni. Uśmiechnął się w duchu na tę myśl, podobało mu się to, jak zmieniło się jego życie. Po raz pierwszy czuł, że jest w odpowiednim miejscu, z odpowiednimi ludźmi. "No... może nie do końca ludźmi", zauważył z rozbawieniem.

- No młody, zbieraj się - przerwał mu rozmyślania Nagara. - Idziemy trenować.

- Co tym razem? - zaniepokoił go trochę wredny uśmieszek, błąkający się na wargach mężczyzny.

- Zobaczysz - wampir wstał, spojrzawszy jeszcze na Remusa. - Do zobaczenia jutro.

- Tak, dzięki. Trzymaj się, Harry.

Po tym jak ich przyjaciel zniknął w zielonych płomieniach, Potter skierował pytający wzrok na Marco.

- Za co ci dziękował?

- Nieważne. Dowiesz się w swoim czasie.

- Dlaczego nie powiesz mi teraz?

- Harry...

Nagara zmrużył oczy, patrząc na niego z irytacją. Potter przygryzł wargę, ze złością przyjmując do wiadomości, że niczego nie uda mu się z wampira wyciągnąć. Opuścili salon, kierując się w milczeniu do przestronnej sali treningowej, działającej na podobnej zasadzie, co Pokój Życzeń. Gdy tylko wchodzili, automatycznie pojawiały się rzeczy, które danego dnia miały być im potrzebne. Tym razem jednak pomieszczenie było puste. Potter nie mógł pozbyć się przeczucia, że nie spodoba mu się to co wymyślił jego opiekun.

- Więc co będziemy ćwiczyć?

- Nie zaczyna się zdania od "więc" - skarcił go Marco, marszcząc brwi. - Spróbujemy podwyższyć twój próg bólu.

- Że co?

- To co usłyszałeś.

- Ale jak? To w ogóle możliwe?

- Oczywiście, żyjemy w świecie magii. A twój rdzeń jest na tyle silny, by ci to ułatwić.

- Ale...

- Żadnego "ale". _Crucio!_

Potter padł na podłogę, zwijając się z bólu i cicho jęcząc. Cierpienie spowodowane klatwą od razu przypomniało mu inną okoliczność, w której został potraktowany strasznym zaklęciem. Przed oczami chłopaka pojawiły się sceny z pamiętnej nocy, gdy odrodził się Voldemort. Znów widział skierowaną w siebie różdżkę, czerwony promień i ból, ten straszliwy ból. Śmiech śmierciożerców, martwe ciało Cedrika. Postanowił za wszelką cenę nie krzyczeć, lecz w końcu nie wytrzymał i z jego ust wyrwał się okrzyk cierpienia.

- Zamknij się - warknął Nagara, przerywając zaklęcie. - Nie okazuj słabości! Potrafisz to zrobić. Jeszcze raz. _Crucio!_

Przez następną godzinę z sali dobiegały rozpaczliwe wrzaski i łkania, przerywane jedynie ostrymi komentarzami wampira. Ćwiczyli tak, dopóki Potter nie zemdlał w końcu z wycieńczenia. Mężczyzna westchął i wziął drżące, drobne ciało na ręce, niosąc je do swojej sypialni. Nie chciał krzywdzić chłopaka, lecz ten musiał się nauczyć odporności, wiedział, że w przyszłości na pewno mu się to przyda. Wytyczne Syriusza były jasne. Ułożył Harry'ego na łóżku, troskliwie przykrywając obolałe ciało puchatym kocem i odgarnął ciemne kosmyki z czoła, odsłaniając bliznę. Przebiegł palcami po nieregularnym kształcie, a po chwili schylił się i pocałował sławną błyskawicę. Zastanawiało go jakim cudem od jego podopiecznego odbiło się zaklęcie zabijające. Nie wierzył w bajkę Dumbledore'a o poświęceniu Lily. Owszem, wszystko wskazywało na to, że rozpoczęła starożytny rytuał, lecz został brutalnie przerwany. To oznaczało, że za żadne skarby nie mógł zadziałać w poprawny sposób. "Kolejna zagadka do kolekcji", pomyślał ze zrezygnowaniem, udając się do laboratorium, by przyrządzić chłopcu eliksiry łagodzące skutki klątwy i zapobiegające trwałym uszkodzeniom.

* * *

Marco nie dawał Harry'emu wytchnienia, dopóki ten nie nauczył się znosić Cruciatusa w milczeniu. Gdy doszli w końcu do tego, że o cierpieniu chłopaka świadczyło jedynie drżące ciało, Nagara postanowił trochę mu odpuścić. Był bardzo zadowolony z postępów podopiecznego, który nie narzekał już nawet na okropny smak mikstur, które musiał codziennie przyjmować. A wampir z własnego doświadczenia wiedział, że były one naprawdę obrzydliwe. Szczególnie ta, która chronić miała korę mózgową. Już sama barwa była odrzucająca. Poza tym już dzisiaj miał pojawić się Snape, więc nie mogli ćwiczyć tak intensywnie, jak do tej pory.

Siedzieli właśnie w salonie, rozłożeni wygodnie na kanapie. Potter opierał się o klatkę piersiową wampira, czytając którąś z grubych ksiąg, którą odziedziczył po Regulusie, podczas gdy Marco wsunął dłonie pod jego koszulkę, wodząc palcami po płaskim brzuchu i całując delikatnie jego szyję. Wtem rozległ się trzask i stanął przed nimi oczekiwany gość, na którego twarzy odmalowało się zdziwienie, zastąpione jednak szybko zwykłą zimną maską.

- No, no. Kto by pomyślał... - spojrzał na nich kpiąco. - Ciekawe co powiedziałby dyrektor, dowiadując się o... "intensywności" waszych relacji.

- Nie dowiemy się tego - warknął Marco, zrywając się na nogi, przez co Potter wylądował na podłodze - ponieważ nikomu nic nie powiesz.

- Pozbieraj lepiej swego podopiecznego - błysk w oczach Snape'a świadczył o tym, że nieźle się bawi. - Chyba wolisz, by był sprawny, prawda?

- Owszem - Nagara uśmiechnął się wrednie. - Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo - podniósł Harry'ego i obdarzył go namiętnym pocałunkiem, wyrywając z gardła chłopaka ciche jęki.

Mistrz Eliksirów nie mógł oderwać od nich wzroku, walcząc w narastającym w nim uczuciem. Ze złością musiał przyznać, że sam chętnie widziałby chłopca w swoim łóżku. W tym momencie, rozpływający się w ramionach tego mężczyzny, wyglądał jak ucieleśnienie rozpusty. Marco musiał odgadnąć myśli profesora, gdyż spojrzał na niego z drwiną i oderwał się od zarumienionego Pottera, próbującego złapać teraz oddech. Jego wzrok zdawał się mówić: "możesz tylko patrzeć, on jest mój".

- Dość tego przedstawienia - warknął w końcu Snape. - Rusz się chłopcze, nie mam zamiaru marnować na ciebie całego dnia.

Ku jego zdumieniu chłopak tylko spojrzał na niego, unosząc brwi, po czym stanął naprzeciw, gotowy rozpocząć lekcję. Profesor niezbyt wiedział co o tym myśleć, lecz jednego był pewien. To już nie był ten sam Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru. Czuł bijącą od niego siłę i zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co to oznacza. Taka energię wysyłała wyłącznie Czarna Magia. Podobne wibracje odczuwał jedynie przy Czarnym Panu. "Czyli to prawda", pomyślał. "Voldemort nie mylił się naznaczając właśnie jego." Poza tym doskonale nad sobą panował, no i wdał się w romans z tym dziwnym mężczyzną. Kiedy on się tak zmienił? Jeszcze w czerwcu był tym samym durnym, gryfońskim do szpiku kości, irytującym dzieciakiem. Musi jak najszybciej zdać o tym relację. Ale najpierw zdobędzie więcej informacji.

- _Legilimens _- warknął i... otoczyła go ciemność.

Gęsty, nieprzenikniony mrok zdawał się napierać na niego z każdej strony, utrudniając oddychanie. Próbował się wycofać, lecz coś trzymało go w środku, nie pozwalając się ruszyć. Zaczęła ogarniać go panika, tracił oddech, nie mógł nad sobą zapanować. Czuł się tak, jakby stracił władzę nad ciałem. Nagle wszystko ustało. Otworzył oczy i zorientował się, że leży na podłodze w salonie Black Manor. Podniósł się z trudem i spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na stojącego spokojnie Gryfona.

- Potter - syknął, obserwując uważnie chłopca. - Jak to zrobiłeś?

- Zastosowałem oklumencję, profesorze - odpowiedział beznamiętnie i... najzwyczajniej w świecie wyszedł. Snape zmrużył oczy, patrząc na zamykające się za dzieciakiem drzwi. Wiedział co to było. Ale to oznacza, że... Z zamyślenia wyrwało go parsknięcie. Zmierzył wściekłym wzrokiem chichoczącego Nagarę, posyłając mu miażdżące spojrzenie. Mężczyzna w końcu opanował się i rzekł:

- Napijesz się czegoś? - podszedł do barku i nalał im Ognistej. - Chodź, pokażę ci twój pokój.

Mistrz Eliksirów uniósł brew, lecz przyjął oferowany mu trunek i podążył za mężczyzną. Znalazł się w ciemnej, przestronnej sypialni, urządzonej w barwach srebra i czerni, z wielkim łożem i ogromnym regałem, pełnym opasłych ksiąg. Musiał przyznać, że wystrój bardzo mu odpowiadał. Było mrocznie i tajemniczo, co przypadło mu do gustu.

- Widzę, że ci się podoba - odezwał się ten irytujący facet. - W takim razie zostawiam cię. Mam parę rzeczy do zrobienia - uśmiechnął się sugestywnie i wyszedł.

Snape rozpakował się i usiadł w fotelu przy kominku, z jedną z ksiąg znajdujących się na regale. Nie dane mu było jednak długo zaznać spokoju. Z piętra wyżej rozległy się bowiem głośne krzyki rozkoszy.

Miał dziwne wrażenie, że Nagara specjalnie "zapomniał" rzucić zaklęcie wyciszające. Po chwili poczuł, że ma problem. "Cholerny dupek", pomyślał ze złością. "Najpierw urządza przedstawienie w salonie, a teraz każe mi jeszcze słuchać jak się zabawia! Czas przypomnieć im o swej obecności." Ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem udał się do kuchni, by narobić trochę hałasu. Jakiś czas później pojawił się zarumieniony Potter, który odwrócił wzrok na jego widok, lecz nie speszył się tak bardzo, jak oczekiwał tego profesor. Głupi bachor! Chwilę po nim pojawił się również wyraźnie zadowolony Marco, rzucając Snape'owi raz po raz kpiące spojrzenia. Mistrz Eliksirów postanowił, że skoro nie ma na razie haka na tego imbecyla, da przynajmniej popalić jego durnemu podopiecznemu. Wstał z godnością, mierząc ich pełnym pogardy wzrokiem, po czym spojrzał na Gryfona i rzekł:

- Następnym razem byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyście pamiętali o zaklęciach wyciszających. Choć trzeba przyznać, że pana krzyki są dość... inspirujące, panie Potter.

Opuścił pomieszczenie, ale gdy tylko wyszedł usłyszał... wybuch śmiechu! Ten cholerny smarkacz się z niego nabija! Wściekły skierował swe kroki do sypialni i z hukiem zatrzasnął drzwi.

* * *

Tymczasem w kuchni wampir podszedł do zwijającego się ze śmiechu Harry'ego i sadzając go na stole, zaczął ściągać z niego ubranie.

- Jeszcze ci mało? - mruknął chłopak, lecz ochoczo poddawał się dotykowi mężczyzny. - Wiesz? Mam ochotę na coś mocniejszego - uśmiechnął się drwiąco na widok zaskoczenia na twarzy Marco.

Po chwili jednak oczy starszego nabrały koloru ametystu i błysnęły złośliwie.

- Taaak? - wampir wysunął kły, odwracając go i przygważdżając do stołu tak, że jego brzeg wbijał się boleśnie w brzuch chłopca. - Nie widzę więc powodu, by odmówić ci tej przyjemności.

Niedługo później, ciszę panującą w domu, przerwał rozdzierający krzyk.

* * *

Nagara otworzył zablokowane zaklęciem drzwi i wpadł wprost na wściekłego Snape'a.

- Co mu zrobiłeś? ! - profesor rozszerzył oczy na widok zakrwawionego ciała Pottera. - Czyś ty oszalał? ! Co to ma znaczyć? !

- Zamknij się - warknął Marco, próbując go wyminąć. - I zejdź mi z drogi.

Mistrz Eliksirów przepuścił tego psychopatę, jak mimowolnie nazwał go w myślach, lecz podążył za nim do sypialni. Czytał spokojnie książkę, gdy usłyszał przeszywający na wskroś krzyk, dochodzący z kuchni. Pobiegł tam natychmiast, lecz nie mógł dostać się do środka. Nic nie dały rzucane kolejno zaklęcia, zamek nie ustąpił. W końcu musiał się poddać, nerwowo krążąc po przedsionku, obserwowany przez wyjątkowo spokojny portret Walburgi Black. Kobieta zerkała na niego, powstrzymując się jednak od standardowego obrzucania nauczyciela obelgami. W tym domu działo się coś dziwnego. A on za wszelką cenę musi dowiedzieć się o co chodzi. Wciąż docierało do niego ciche kwilenie, a następnie kolejne okrzyki przepełnione bólem i cierpieniem oraz prośby i błagania. Najwyraźniej ten człowiek w ogóle nie miał w zwyczaju rzucania zaklęć wyciszających. Albo robił to specjalnie, sam już nie wiedział co o tym sądzić. W życiu by się do tego nie przyznał, ale przechodził go dreszcz przerażenia, który zdecydowanie nabrał na sile, gdy zobaczył w jakim stanie jest Gryfon. Mógł tylko podejrzewać, co mężczyzna zrobił chłopcu i wizja ta nie napawała go optymizmem. Jego instynkt szpiega, pracował na najwyższych obrotach, walcząc z narastającym pragnieniem, by wziąć chłopaka i zniknąć, przy okazji posyłając w niebyt tego potwora. W końcu zdecydował się jednak na chłodną logikę, ignorując irracjonalny strach. Jeśli Nagara jest zdolny do takiego okrucieństwa, to najlepszym wyjściem będzie spokojna, cicha obserwacja i brak prowokacji. Jako śmierciożerca widział już wiele, ale to nadszarpnęło jego nerwy, musiał jednak dowiedzieć się dlaczego mężczyzna doprowadził chłopaka do takiego stanu. Tymczasem dotarli już do sypialni Nagary, który natychmiast ocucił dzieciaka zaklęciem.

- Budź się natychmiast i nie waż się znowu zemdleć - mruknął. - Musisz być przytomny, żebym mógł podać ci eliksiry.

- Marco - udało się wyjąkać Potterowi. - Przesadziłeś.

- Sam chciałeś, więc teraz nie narzekaj.

Gryfon westchnął tylko i uśmiechnął się psychodelicznie, najwyraźniej przyznając mężczyźnie rację. Ten psychopatyczny uśmiech na zakrwawionej twarzy był wstrząsający. Snape podejrzewał, że ktoś o słabej psychice, uciekłby na taki widok z krzykiem, on jednak tylko przyglądał się zszokowany. Czyli ten szaleniec doprowadził Pottera do takiego stanu na jego własne życzenie? Cóż, najwyraźniej są siebie warci. Ale co go do tego skłoniło? Chociaż... widział już wcześniej podobne zachowania, gesty, pragnienia. I ten uśmiech. Tak bardzo mu znajomy. Najwyraźniej chłopak jest bardziej podobny do Czarnego Pana, niż sam przypuszcza. Wycofał się cicho z pokoju i skierował kroki do salonu. Chwycił butelkę Ognistej i nie kłopocząc się kieliszkiem, pociągnął zdrowy łyk z butelki. Niewątpliwie dzieciak posiada wielką moc, którą poświęca na okiełznanie Mrocznych Sztuk, co do tego nie miał wątpliwości. Do tego jest świetnym aktorem i skrywa w sobie naturę szaleńca. Skoro sprawy przybrały taki właśnie obrót, lepiej mieć go po swojej stronie. Musi zmienić nastawienie i przekonać chłopaka do siebie. Jeśli kiedykolwiek połączy siły z Voldemortem, to czarodziejską Anglię uratować może tylko cud. Jasna strona nawet nie będzie wiedziała co w nią uderzyło. Merlinie, miej ich w swojej opiece.


	7. Rozdział VI

**Ewa **- przede wszystkim dzięki za systematyczne komentowanie;) Co do Harry'ego... Próbuje znaleźć własną drogę. Ale czy właściwą...

**Midnightesse** - absolutnie nie mam nic przeciwko długim komentarzom;) Wiem, że to wszystko zagmatwane, ale z czasem jakoś się wyjaśni. A dzisiaj chyba jeszcze bardziej namieszam...

**EvaAnna **- cieszę się bardzo, że Ci się spodobało;) Mam napisanych już wiele rozdziałów do przodu, więc naprawdę nie wiem co musiałoby się stać, żebym nie dokończyła tej historii. Co do opisu lekcji, to jedna z nich pojawi się na pewno w kolejnym rozdziale.

Oprócz tego ulżyło mi strasznie, że przypadł Wam do gustu Severus. Starałam się go opisać jak najlepiej, więc teraz mam radochę, że jednak coś z tego wyszło;)

Dzisiejszy rozdział typowo przemyśleniowy. Miłego czytania!

* * *

**Rozdział VI  
**

Sypialnia pogrążona była w mroku, który rozświetlały jedynie nikłe płomienie świec. Gorący wosk spływał wzdłuż szczupłych, białych form, zastygając na mosiężnych kandelabrach. Cienie tańczyły na ścianach, tworząc surrealistyczne obrazy, konkurujące ze sobą pod względem absurdu. Na półce, wysoko, wysoko, tuż pod sufitem, spoczywały ustawione rzędem porcelanowe lalki. Ich martwe, szklane oczy utkwione były w przeciwległym kącie. Obserwowały rozpaczliwe starania pewnej zbłąkanej muchy, która usiłowała wydostać się z rozłożystych, srebrzystych nitek pajęczyny.

Ciszę przerywała jedynie cicha melodia, dochodząca ze stojącej na szafce pozytywki. Mała, maleńka tancerka okręcała się zgrabnie na szklanej tafli, przypominającej wyglądem tarczę zegara.

Cicha melodia. Łagodna melodia. Koszmarna melodia.

Wieczko zatrzasnęło się z hukiem. Tancereczka upadła na stolik, z którego sturlała się na podłogę. Tam zamarła, więcej się nie poruszywszy. Czarnowłosa kobieta, na której twarzy widniały jeszcze resztki dawnej urody, zaśmiała się szaleńczo do swego odbicia. Jej lustrzana bliźniaczka przekręciła głowę, kołysząc się w rytm niesłyszalnej dla żywych muzyki. Kobieta miała wrażenie, że śni. Śni od bardzo, bardzo dawna. Otaczająca ją rzeczywistość była tak nierealna. Nierzeczywista. Zły sen miał odejść na zawsze, gdy została w końcu uwolniona. Tak się nie stało. Choć było lepiej. Dużo lepiej. Przecież była wolna, prawda? A jednak nocne mary nie odeszły, dręcząc ją także na jawie. Podążając za nią krok w krok. Karmiąc się jej strachem.

Odrzuciła głowę do tyłu, zamykając oczy i okręcając się niczym jej maleńka, plastikowa poprzedniczka. Wyciągnęła ciemną, mahoniową różdżkę i nucąc cichą inkantację, uderzyła nią w szklaną taflę. Obraz zafalował. Odbicie zniknęło. Zobaczyła inne miejsce, oddalone o setki mil. Stary dom i jego mieszkańców.

Patrzyła z daleka. Obserwowała. Pilnowała. Wypełniała ostatnią wolę mężczyzny, którego nienawidziła. Którym gardziła. Którego zabiła.

* * *

Tak naprawdę sam już do końca nie wiedział, co sprawiło, że znalazł się w obecnej sytuacji. Być może był to widok, który zobaczył dziś siedząc na szerokim parapecie swego okna?

Padało. Rzęsisty deszcz spływał strumieniami po szybie, wystukując swoisty rytm, gdy on wpatrywał się w dal. I wtedy to zobaczył. Coś w jego wnętrzu ścisnęło się nieprzyjemnie, utrudniając oddychanie, kiedy obserwował młodą kobietę o ognistych włosach, która nie zważając na pogodę przeskakiwała przez kałuże, bawiąc się z małym, ubranym w kolorowe kalosze dzieckiem. Spod kaptura zielonej kurteczki wystawały czarne włoski, a chłopiec śmiał się radośnie, klaskając, gdy udało mu się ochlapać matkę.

A może coś złamało się w nim już wtedy, gdy zaglądając do pokoju Syriusza zauważył fotografię z czasów szkolnych, z której machali do niego Lunatyk, Glizdogon, Łapa i Rogacz?

Rogacz. James. Jego ojciec.

A może to przez dzisiejszy sen? Sen, w którym oni wszyscy odchodzili, oddalali się, znikając w szarej mgle.

A może... może... może...

W każdym razie to właśnie ten dziwny splot, jakże jednoznacznych według niego zdarzeń, doprowadził go do tego miejsca.

Siedział na łóżku w sypialni Syriusza, drżącymi palcami przewracając kolejne karty starego, zniszczonego albumu. Minęło tak wiele czasu od kiedy przeglądał go ostatni raz... Nie mógł. Po prostu nie mógł. Nie był w stanie zdobyć się na to, by stawić im czoła. Spojrzeć w kochające oczy, mimo że były one tylko utrwalonym na kawałku papieru wspomnieniem. Zbyt wiele się wydarzyło. Zbyt wiele się zmieniło. A teraz, gdy nareszcie pokonał swe lęki i wydobył wolumin z dna kufra, nie zdołał powstrzymać łez. Wpatrywał się w rudowłosą kobietę o oczach tak podobnych do jego, a jednak tak bardzo, bardzo innych. Jej spojrzenie było jasne, czyste. Nie zostało skażone mrokiem. Zielone tęczówki błyszczały radośnie. Ona była szczęśliwa. Nie zaznała nigdy tak wielkiego smutku jak dziecko, za które oddała życie. Uśmiechała się delikatnie, wtulając się w ramię wysokiego, przystojnego mężczyzny, którego włosy sterczały zawadiacko na wszystkie strony. Harry stwierdził ze smutkiem, że trudno byłoby jego wygląd określić tak, jak to robiono do tej pory. Nie był już kopią Jamesa z oczami Lily. Od kiedy pozbył się okrągłych oprawek i zapuścił włosy, coraz bardziej przypominał matkę. Wyglądało na to, że złudne podobieństwo do ojca spowodowane było tak charakterystycznymi dla nich obu elementami.

Tęsknił za nimi. Tak bardzo tęsknił, choć przecież nie znał. Uświadomił sobie, że być może oni patrzą teraz na niego z góry i nie mają powodów do dumy. Oddali swe życie wierząc, że ich syn stanie się dobrym człowiekiem. Oddali swe życie, by według słów przepowiedni poprowadził jasną stronę ku zwycięstwu, pokonując wszelkie zło. Oddali swe życie, by uratować świat.

A on? Zawiódł. Nie sprostał ich oczekiwaniom. W jego duszy czaił się mrok. W dodatku te jego przemyślenia... Jak mógł być tak podły? Jak mógł obwiniać ich o to, że wierzyli w słowa dyrektora? Nie byli jedynymi, którzy nabrali się na dobrotliwy uśmiech. Na wiarę w "większe dobro". Przecież on sam jeszcze do niedawna w to wszystko wierzył. Jak mógł stać się takim niewdzięcznikiem? Żałosnym, rozżalonym chłopcem, obwiniającym swych zmarłych rodziców. Ludzi, którzy go kochali i poświęcili dla niego wszystko. Wynagrodzi im to. Wynagrodzi im swe zwątpienie, swą głupotę. Musi. Objął się ramionami, czując się tak bardzo, rozpaczliwie samotnym. Nie hamował już łez, które spływały po bladej twarzy.

- Harry?

Podniósł wzrok, napotykając zatroskane, szafirowe tęczówki. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, próbując coś powiedzieć, lecz głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Spuścił głowę, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. Już po chwili zamknięty był w silnych ramionach, mocząc łzami koszulę Marco. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na stary album, by mężczyzna zorientował się w sytuacji. Podczas lekcji oklumencji poznał umysł chłopaka na tyle, by wiedzieć co mogło się zrodzić w jego głowie. Objął go tylko jeszcze mocniej, nie wypowiadając nawet słowa. To nie było potrzebne.

* * *

Ułożył drobne ciało na łóżku, okrywając je dokładnie miękkim, przytulnym kocem. Odgarnął z czoła ciemną grzywkę i przesunął palcami po rozpalonym policzku, ścierając z niego ostatnią łzę. Machnął różdżką, przywołując szklankę i napełniwszy naczynie wodą, odstawił je na stojącą przy posłaniu szafkę. Rzuciwszy jeszcze raz okiem na śpiącego spokojnie chłopca, opuścił sypialnię.

Przeniósł Harry'ego do swego pokoju nie chcąc, by ten po przebudzeniu znalazł się w miejscu, które ponownie mogłoby przywołać smutki. Wiedział, że wbrew pozorom jego podopieczny nie pogodził się jeszcze ze śmiercią Syriusza, cierpiąc w milczeniu, uciekając przed bólem w kojący jego duszę mrok. Wcale się temu nie dziwił, jemu także było trudno znieść stratę przyjaciela. Znał w końcu od dziecka zarówno jego, jak i Regulusa. Obaj byli mu bliscy, choć przecież tak skrajnie różni.

Schodząc po schodach, zastanawiał się, gdzie podział się Snape. Wyszedł nad ranem i do tej pory nie wrócił. W zasadzie niezbyt obchodziły go poczynania tego człowieka, póki nie wchodził mu w drogę, ale akurat teraz by mu się przydał. Miał do uwarzenia kilka eliksirów, o które prosił go Remus, a naprawdę brakowało mu chęci, by zabrać się za ich przygotowanie. Planował wykorzystać do tego zadania ponurego profesora, który w końcu był mistrzem w swym fachu, lecz ten jak na złość zniknął. Szurając nogami udał się więc do laboratorium. Pstryknął palcami, zapalając liczne pochodnie i wyjął z szafek potrzebne składniki, układając je na szerokiej ławie. Następnie nalał wody do trzech kociołków, rozpalając pod każdym z nich niewielki płomień. Z cierpiętniczym westchnięciem, chwycił srebrny nożyk i wziął się za szatkowanie kolejnych korzeni.

Po niedługim czasie, myśli wampira znów podążyły w stronę pogrążonego we śnie chłopca. Syriusz wiele mu o nim opowiadał, lecz rzeczywistość przerosła oczekiwania Marco. Nie dowierzał Blackowi, gdy ten wspominał o niesamowitym podobieństwie Harry'ego do Regulusa. Uważał za niemożliwe, by Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru, najważniejszy pionek Dumbledore'a, okazał się choć w maleńkim stopniu taki, jak jego dawno zmarły przyjaciel. Potter jawił się dotychczas Nagarze jako głupi, gryfoński dzieciak, dający sobą manipulować wedle uznania, nie mający pojęcia o otaczającym go świecie. Dlatego też mile się rozczarował, gdy ten już pierwszego dnia pokazał pazurki, wyrzucając ze swego domu Zakon Feniksa.

A z każdym dniem było coraz lepiej.

Zgodnie ze wskazówkami Syriusza zaproponował chłopakowi lekcje oklumencji, do których ten z początku podszedł bardzo niepewnie, przypominając sobie jak wielką porażką okazały się poprzednie próby opanowania tej nauki, jednak pod czujnym okiem Nagary radził sobie doskonale. Marco nie miał zamiaru uczyć Harry'ego nędznej namiastki, którą serwował mu wcześniej Snape za poleceniem tego zapleśniałego starca, ale prawdziwej, subtelnej sztuki magii umysłu. A dzieciak, ku zadowoleniu wampira, okazał się chętnym i pojętnym uczniem. Pozostałe lekcje stały się dla Marco przyjemnością. Krok po kroku wprowadzał młodego adepta do świata arystokracji i Mrocznych Sztuk, zapoznając go z podstawami, kierując jego zainteresowania w odpowiednim kierunku.

Z czasem jednak zaczęło brakować mu przyjemności, którym jak do tej pory chętnie i często się oddawał. Nie potrafił się powstrzymać mając tuż pod nosem tak piękne, młode ciało, które kusiło go każdym swym ruchem. Niemal zamruczał z przyjemności, przypominając sobie jak pierwszy raz zanurzył swe kły w szyi chłopaka, smakując słodkiego nektaru płynącego w jego ciele. I wystarczyła tylko mała, maleńka kropelka jadu wsączona w żyły Harry'ego, by oddał mu się bez reszty. A zagłębiając się w to uległe, spragnione ciało miał pewność, że tak łatwo z niego nie zrezygnuje. Jednakże był to tylko jeden jedyny raz, gdy Marco uciekł się do sztuczki z jadem. Nie chciał oszukiwać i zniewalać dzieciaka, na którym coraz bardziej mu zależało. Poza tym nawet nie musiał tego robić. Raz zaznawszy rozkoszy, Potter z własnej woli oddawał się w jego ręce.

Wrzucił poszatkowane składniki do kociołków, zwiększając ogień pod dwoma z nich, pod trzecim natomiast zmniejszając. Zaczarował chochle tak, by w odpowiednim czasie same mieszały wywary i zdjął fartuch, odkładając go na krzesło. Machnięciem różdżki uporządkował miejsce pracy i opuścił laboratorium. Udał się wprost do sypialni, upewniając się, że Harry w dalszym ciągu spokojnie śpi. Rozebrał się, przechodząc do łazienki i wszedł pod prysznic, odkręcając zimną wodę. Odczuł niezaprzeczalną ulgę, gdy lodowate strumienie spływały po spiętym ciele. Podobnie jak Potter, nie przepadał za warzeniem eliksirów.

Westchnął, opierając dłonie o kremowe kafelki. Niepokojącym był fakt, że dzieciakowi tak szybko udało się zdobyć jego przychylność. W dodatku wyglądało na to, że Gryfon także dobrze się czuje w towarzystwie nowego opiekuna. I było to zdumiewające. Marco zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie był człowiekiem łatwym w pożyciu, a już na pewno nie nadawał się do opieki nad nastolatkiem. Długo oponował, nim w końcu uległ namowom Syriusza. Jednakże teraz nie żałował, wiedząc, że postąpił słusznie. Harry potrafił wydobyć z niego tę lepszą, bardziej ludzką stronę. Sprawiał, że był w stosunku do niego czuły. Dbał o niego.

On!

Przeklęty na wieki wampir, którego serce nie bije od niepamiętnych czasów. Nie do końca to rozumiał. Dlaczego chłopak lgnął do niego, szukał jego towarzystwa? I to praktycznie od początku, gdy jeszcze niezbyt dobrze się znali. Podczas lekcji był przecież dla Harry'ego bezlitosny, czasem nawet okrutny. Może dzieciak wyczuwał, że tak naprawdę wcale nie chciał go krzywdzić? No i później zajmował się nim, troskliwie opatrując jego rany. Z czasem ich relacja ocieplała się coraz bardziej. Marco nawet czasem pocieszał go i wybudzał z koszmarów. I było to dobre, bo Marco nie dbał tak nawet o Syriusza i Regulusa, nie wspominając o innych. Pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową i roześmiał się, wychodząc z kabiny i otulając się ręcznikiem. Wsunął się na posłanie obok śpiącego chłopaka i otoczył go ramieniem, zapadając powoli w sen.

* * *

Młody chłopak stał na urwisku, wpatrując się w spienione fale, uderzające raz za razem o skały. Wiatr rozwiewał krótkie loki, w kolorze ciemnego blondu. Niebieskie oczy zasnute były mgłą, zupełnie tak, jakby nastolatek był myślami daleko, daleko od miejsca, w którym się znajdował.

_I close my eyes,_

Przymknął powieki, wdychając głęboko orzeźwiające morskie powietrze. Wiedział, że nie zostało mu dużo czasu.

Ojciec coś planował i znając życie, zmusi go do udziału w swym przedsięwzięciu. Mimowolnie przeszedł go dreszcz. Po śmierci matki zmieniło się wszystko. Mężczyzna oszalał, pragnąc ze wszyskich sił zemsty. Rzucił się w wir gorączkowych poszukiwań, nie dopuszczając do siebie prawdy.

_only for a moment, and the moment's gone._

Nie widział, że oddala się od swego jedynego dziecka. Nie widział, że z każdym dniem popada w ruinę wszystko, co udało mu się zbudować. Nie widział swych błędów.

Zaślepiony, parł do przodu, nie zważając na konsekwencje swych działań. A chłopak wiedział, że to wszystko się w końcu źle skończy, rok po roku coraz bardziej zobojętniały na jego szaleństwa.

_All my dreams,_

Nie chciał iść w ślady ojca. Chciał wolności, miłości i zrozumienia. Wszystkiego, czego ten nie potrafił mu już dać.

_pass before my eyes, a curiosity. _

Odwrócił się, krocząc dobrze widoczną w świetle gwiazd ścieżką, nucąc piosenkę, którą tak często śpiewała mu matka.

_Dust in the wind,_

Miała rację.

_all they are is dust in the wind.*_

Wszystko, to wszystko... to tylko pył na wietrze.

* * *

*Kansas - Dust in the wind

Wykorzystany fragment:

_Zamykam oczy,_

_Tylko na chwilę, i chwila przemija._

_Wszystkie moje marzenia,_

_Przelatują przed moimi oczami, to niezwykłe._

_Pył na wietrze,_

_Wszystko to tylko pył na wietrze._


	8. Rozdział VII

**Ewa** - hmm... No cóż, niestety jak na razie z Harrym będzie pod tym względem tylko gorzej, o czym można przekonać się już w dzisiejszym rozdziale. A później? Zobaczymy, wiele jeszcze przed nami.

**Gościu** - (gościu - fajnie to brzmi;P) Krucjata? Uch, no to mam niezłą motywację;) Co do Twoich typowań odnośnie tajemniczych osób z poprzedniego rozdziału, to z jedną trafiłaś. Druga to pudło, ale w sumie nie mogłaś trafić, bo to kolejny OC. A kiedy Voldemort spotka się z Harrym? Hmm, przeczytaj dzisiejszy rozdział ;P

_Ogólnie rozdział budzi kilka moich wątpliwości, nie wiem czy jest udany, czy nie. Powstał w kilku wersjach, przerabiałam go ze sto razy i w końcu wyszło jak wyszło. Między innymi właśnie dlatego pojawił się po tak długiej przerwie, następny będzie szybciej._

**Ostrzeżenia: **właściwie, to jedno. Pojawiają się tortury. Nie są jakoś szczególnie obrazowo opisane, ale jednak są, więc uprzedzam tak na wszelki wypadek.

Zaklęcia własne, opis pod rozdziałem.

No nic, to by było na tyle. Miłego czytania!

* * *

**Rozdział VII  
**

- MARCO!

Mistrz Eliksirów grał właśnie w szachy z Nagarą, mając nadzieję na wyciągnięcie z mężczyzny jakichś informacji, gdy rozległ się wściekły wrzask Pottera.

Po chwili zarumieniony ze złości Gryfon wbiegł do salonu, ciskając z oczu błyskawice i zwrócił się do swego opiekuna, nie wróżącym dobrze, przesłodzonym głosem.

- Czy mógłbyś wyjaśnić mi, z łaski swojej, co w naszej piwnicy robią mugole?

Snape'a zamurowało, co w ciągu kilku ostatnich dni, zdarzało się zdecydowanie zbyt często. Jeszcze trochę i przez tych szalonych osobników utraci jakiekolwiek pozory zimnego, niewzruszonego drania, którego do tej pory tak skutecznie odgrywał. Za każdym razem, gdy stwierdzał, że ci dwaj nie zdołają zaskoczyć go po raz kolejny, zdarzało się coś, co wyprowadzało go z równowagi. Spojrzał na swego towarzysza, który szczerzył się właśnie do wściekłego Gryfona i odpowiedział równie słodkim głosem:

- To, mój drogi, są nasze najnowsze "materiały do ćwiczeń".

- Nie zrobiłeś tego... - Potter wytrzeszczył oczy. - Nie mogłeś...

- Uprzedzałem.

- Czyś ty już do reszty oszalał?! Nie możesz od tak sobie porywać mugoli i zamykać ich w piwnicy, żebym mógł na nich potrenować!

- Uspokój się. - Marco wykrzywił drwiąco wargi. - Chyba nie myślałeś, że przez cały czas będziesz tylko maltretował zwierzątka, co?

- Czy ty się słyszysz? - głos Pottera nabrał niebezpiecznie niskich tonów. - Skretyniałeś do końca, czy co?!

- _Crucio!_ - warknął mężczyzna. - Po pierwsze: nie będziesz odnosił się do mnie w ten sposób. Po drugie: właśnie w tej chwili zawleczesz naszych "gości" do sali treningowej i będziesz robił to, co ci rozkażę, jasne?

Snape patrzył z niedowierzaniem na dzieciaka, który padł na kolana i drżał lekko, co było jedyną oznaką, że dosięgło go bolesne zaklęcie. Żadnych krzyków, żadnych łez i zwijania się z bólu. "Gdzie on się do cholery tego nauczył?", rozmyślał gorączkowo. "I o co chodzi z tym maltretowaniem zwierzątek i treningami?". Rozważania przerwał mu Nagara, zwracając się do niego.

- Idziesz z nami. Pamiętaj jednak, że jeśli komukolwiek opowiesz o tym co zobaczyłeś, pożałujesz, że przekroczyłeś próg tego domu.

Profesor oburzył się na takie traktowanie, ostatkiem sił utrzymując swoją maskę. Nie dał niczego po sobie poznać, mrużąc tylko oczy i wstał, poprawiając szatę. O nie, nie da mu tej satysfakcji, nie pozwoli sobie na jakikolwiek błąd. Natura szpiega dała o sobie znać, w końcu miał szansę zdobyć więcej informacji. No i pozna odpowiedzi na nurtujące go pytania. Opuścił salon z dumnie podniesioną głową, podążając za wampirem. W ciszy dotarli na miejsce. Po kilku minutach zjawił się także młody Black, ciągnąc za sobą trójkę przerażonych mugoli. Wyglądało na to, że to rodzina. Ojciec, matka i dziecko, właściwie już nastolatek, niewiele młodszy od swego przyszłego oprawcy. Marco tylko uśmiechnął się zimno i z zadowoleniem mruknął:

- Wiesz co robić.

- Ale...

- Żadnego "ale". Pamiętasz naszą umowę?

- Marco...

- Nie będę więcej powtarzał, Harry.

Potter chciał zaprotestować, lecz zamilkł natychmiast, widząc wycelowaną w siebie różdżkę. Po chwili wahania posłusznie wyczarował magiczne kajdany, którymi spiął kobietę i chłopca, nie pozwalając im na najmniejszy ruch. Mężczyznę wyciagnął na środek pomieszczenia i przełknąwszy głośno ślinę, rzucił pierwsze zaklęcie. Był to oczywiście Cruciatus. Oddychał głęboko, starając się uspokoić. Miał straszne opory, tak bardzo się bał, czuł wewnętrzny sprzeciw. Wielokrotnie przerywał klątwę, jednak za każdą oznakę słabości sam obrywał zaklęciem torturującym od swego opiekuna. Nagara bezlitośnie traktował Gryfona, nie zważając na jego drżące dłonie, zaczerwienione policzki, czy z trudem hamowane łzy. A on chciał zamknąć oczy i uciec. Jak najdalej.

Snape stał w zacienionym kącie, obserwując wyraźnie walczącego ze sobą chłopaka. Początkowo dzieciak był przerażony. Rumieniec wywołany złością odszedł w zapomnienie, zastąpiony chorobliwą wręcz bladością. Trząsł się ze strachu nie mniej, niż jego ofiary. Ale z czasem... Profesor nie mógł nadziwić się temu, jak nastawienie chłopaka zmienia się z każdą kolejną sekundą. Widział to, widział wyraźnie. Wyglądało to, jakby coś przejmowało nad nim władzę, kontrolę. A może po prostu dawała o sobie znać jego prawdziwa natura, chcąca wyrwać się w końcu na wolność? W każdym razie powietrze wokół Wybrańca zdawało się tężeć, gęstnieć, przepełnione mroczną, otulającą go szczelnie magią, a jego oczy z każdą kolejną chwilą coraz bardziej błyszczały. Stawały się zimne, puste, lśniąc tylko tym dziwnym, strasznym światłem. Zupełnie jakby przy każdym Niewybaczalnym umierała czątka jego duszy, a puste miejsce zajmowało coś złego. Mrocznego. Niepokojącego. Spiął się, czując przebiegający wzdłuż kręgosłupa dreszcz.

Po pewnym czasie Potter stwierdził, że patrząc na ból ofiary, wszelkie skrupuły zniknęły. Pojawiła się w nim dziwna pustka, zastępowana stopniowo przez zimną satysfakcję. Nie wiedział co się z nim dzieje, jego umysł zasnuwała ciemność. I choć nadal walczył ze sobą, to wiedział już, że przegrał tę bitwę. Podświadomie czuł, że tak nie powinno być, że to wszystko jest złe. Ale te krzyki... Władza. Świadomość, że życie tych ludzi zależy tylko i wyłącznie od niego... To dawało mu siłę. Było zadziwiająco... podniecające.

Gdy w końcu wampir uznał, że znudziło mu się Crucio, podniósł dłoń, a Harry zrozumiał, że przyszła kolej na Imperio. Spojrzał pytająco na Marco, który po chwili zastanowienia wydał instrukcje. Nie-Złoty-Chłopiec musiał rozkazać mężczyźnie rozebrać się do naga, stanąć przed płaczącą rodziną i powoli, systematycznie ciąć swe ciało tępymi kawałkami szkła.

Mistrz Eliksirów wciagnął gwałtownie powietrze, będąc pod wrażeniem sadystycznych skłonności Nagary. Patrzył na szok pojawiający się w oczach Pottera, na to jak jego źrenice rozszerzają się w bezsilnym proteście. I wtedy znów coś się zmieniło. Wystarczył zaledwie ułamek sekundy, chwila nie dłuższa, niż mrugnięcie okiem, by coś w nim pękło, a niechęć zniknęła równie szybko jak się pojawiła. Tu działo się coś dziwnego. Widział drżące, niepewnie unoszące różdżkę dłonie i zupełnie z nimi sprzeczny, bezlitosny, drwiący uśmieszek błąkający się na ustach chłopaka, kiedy wykonywał polecenie. Jego głos był czysty, pewny, niezachwiany. Snape obserwował jak syn wyrywa się do przebijającego właśnie swoje gardło ojca, krzycząc rozpaczliwie i błagając Gryfona o litość, gdy mężczyzna dusił się własną krwią. Jako śmierciożerca był często świadkiem podobnych scen, urządzanych w dworze Czarnego Pana, lecz na widok Pottera w roli okrutnego oprawcy, przeszedł go dreszcz. Był w tym momencie tak podobny do Voldemorta... Salazarze, przecież Czarny Pan również był kiedyś tylko dzieckiem. Czy on także zaczynał w ten sposób?

Potter pochylał się nad więźniami, sycąc oczy ich strachem. Wyczuwał go wszystkimi zmysłami. Sprawiało mu to chorą, niepokojącą przyjemność.

- Nie bój się - szepnął i pogłaskał chłopca po głowie. - Zaraz dołączysz do tatusia.

Wyrwał chłopaka z ramion matki i przywiązał do jednego z filarów, nie zważając na jej histeryczne prośby. Zwrócił się do Marco.

- Co przewidziałeś dla niego?

- Wypróbuj zaklęcia, których nauczyłem cię dwa dni temu.

- Ale...

- Znów zaczynasz?

- Nie. Przepraszam. - pochylił głowę, zerkając przez rzęsy na nastolatka i syknął. - _Conteram ossa!_

Z gardła dzieciaka wyrwał się przeraźliwy krzyk, a ciało wygięło się w łuk, gdy wszystkie kości w jego ciele zaczęły się łamać. Niektóre boleśnie przebijały skórę. W końcu chłopiec zemdlał, zastygając w dziwnej, nienaturalnej pozycji.

- _Vigilemus - _warknął Harry, a nastolatek natychmiast otworzył oczy. - Nie myślałeś chyba, że pozwolę ci przespać zabawę, prawda? _Angustia!_

Tymczasem Nagara wybudził kobietę, która również straciła przytomność, patrząc na katusze swego dziecka. Kiwnął głową Harry'emu, dając mu znak, iż przyszła pora na nią.

- Kończmy to. _Defectum sanguinem _- szepnął Black, a ciało chłopca zrobiło się kredowobiałe i zwiotczało, pozbawione krwi. - Podobało się? - zwrócił się do matki chłopaka.

Chwycił ją za włosy i pchnął na podłogę, po czym przelewitował ciała obu ofiar, układając je koło blondynki. Sam nie wiedział skąd w nim tyle okrucieństwa, jednak nie był w stanie nad sobą zapanować. Nie mógł się temu oprzeć. _Nie chciał tego._

- Pięknie wyglądają, prawda? - uśmiechnął się psychopatycznie, przekrzywiając głowę.

Potter rzucał kolejne zaklęcia, przyglądając się jak na ciele mugolki pojawiają się dziury, w które następnie wdała się infekcja. Obserwował uważnie wijąca się pod jego stopami kobietę, a szmaragdowe tęczówki błyszczały szaleństwem i żądzą krwi. W końcu odezwał się ponownie, a jego głos zdawał się drżeć od tłumionego podniecenia.

- W zasadzie mógłbym cię tak teraz zostawić, ale mam jeszcze coś specjalnego. - Wycofał się odrobinę, mrużąc oczy. - _Metu!_

Salę wypełnił przeraźliwy krzyk, a poraniona matka zaczęła się rzucać. Bezwładne, nieskoordynowane ruchy zostały zastąpione przez konwulsyjne drgawki, a wypełnione śmiertelnym przerażeniem, rozbiegane oczy, wyrażały bezgraniczny strach, aż w końcu uciekły w głąb czaszki. Kilka sekund później, kobieta padła bez życia na posadzkę.

Potter stał na środku sali, patrząc na swe dzieło. Trwał tak nieruchomo z wciąż uniesioną różdżką, dopóki Marco nie podszedł do niego. Wampir chwycił go za podbródek i pocałował namiętnie, mrucząc, że dobrze się spisał. Harry tylko skinął głową, w dalszym ciągu wpatrując się w martwe ciała, a jego twarz wyrażała tylko pustkę. Po chwili jakby przypominając sobie, że nie są sami, zwrócił głowę w kierunku Snape'a i spytał:

- I jak? Podobało się przedstawienie?

Głos Gryfona był dziwnie stłumiony. Mistrz Eliksirów nie mógł się zdecydować, czy była to gorycz, czy może podniecenie. A może jedno i drugie? Spojrzał na chłopaka, czując ścisk w żołądku, gdy napotkał szmaragdowe oczy, wypełnione tak nietypowym dla niego zimnem. Ogarnął pomieszczenie wzrokiem po raz ostatni i nic nie mówiąc wyszedł.

* * *

Leżał na łóżku, od kilku godzin gapiąc się bezmyślnie na czarny baldachim. Wodził wzrokiem wzdłuż wzorów wyszytych srebrną nicią, drżące dłonie zaciskając mocno na pościeli. W głowie kołatało mu się tylko jedno pytanie. Dlaczego? To tak bardzo bolało, rozdzierało jego duszę. Co on najlepszego zrobił? Bez mrugnięcia okiem zamordował trójkę niewinnych ludzi, pławiąc się w ich cierpieniu. W uszach wciąż dźwięczały mu pełne przerażenia krzyki, szlochy, błagania o litość. A później były już tylko zimne, puste oczy... Widział dokładnie ich obraz, pełen bezbrzeżnego cierpienia, zdołał uchwycić moment, w którym zgasły. Widział to dokładnie. To oraz krew. Mnóstwo krwi, której zapachu nie mógł się pozbyć. Nie chciał tego robić. Naprawdę nie chciał, lecz wiedział, że Marco mu nie odpuści. Cholera! Sam go przecież prosił, by go wyszkolił, twierdząc, że zniesie wszystko! Ale to... Nie był jeszcze gotowy. Choć w sumie, czy można być gotowym na morderstwo? Liczył, że obudzi się któregoś dnia i stwierdzi: "och, mam ochotę na małe zabójstwo"? Zaniósł się histerycznym śmiechem, który po chwili przerodził się w ciche łkanie. Choćby bardzo chciał, nie mógł zrzucić całej winy na mężczyznę. Co prawda na początku był zmuszony do zadawania tortur przez wampira, ale później... to był on. Tylko i wyłącznie on. Nagle wszystko się zmieniło. Najgorsze było to, że mu się to podobało. Ból tych mugoli sprawiał mu przyjemność, wpadł w dziwny trans, nie mógł przestać. Pragnął słuchać ich błagań, krzyków, płaczu... Dlaczego?

- Co się ze mną dzieje? - Po policzku spłynęła wolno łza bezsilności. - Jestem mordercą! Czym różnię się teraz od Voldemorta? Może jeszcze się do niego przyłączę?!

Taak, już widział jak sieją razem terror w czarodziejskim świecie, usuwając każdego, kto stanie im na drodze. A później będą żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Zaśmiał się zimno na tę wizję i spojrzał na leżący obok medalion. I nagle wszystko zrozumiał, już wiedział dlaczego wydał mu się znajomy. Ten sam wisior zwisał z szyi młodego Toma Riddle'a, gdy spotkali się w Komnacie Tajemnic. W pierwszym odruchu chciał odrzucić go jak najdalej od siebie, lecz po chwili... założył go. Nie mógł się go pozbyć, był jego. Co z tego, że wcześniej należał do wroga. Ale czy jeszcze wroga? Wątpił, by Czarny Pan chciał się go pozbyć, gdy dowie się o jego nowych skłonnościach. Poza tym on sam nie miał już ochoty na walkę z nim. A przepowiednia? Chrzanić ją! Sam będzie decydował o swoim życiu. Zbyt wiele ich łączyło. Może to dziwne, ale potrafił zrozumieć tok myślenia Lorda, wiedział, że sam w głębi duszy wiele się od niego nie różni, choć mimo wszystko z całych sił starał się temu opierać. Miał jednak świadomość tego, że w końcu mrok go dopadnie, dlaczego nie miałby pogodzić się ze swą naturą już teraz? Przecież i tak poddawał się bez oporów ogarniającym ciało, zmysły i umysł Mrocznym Sztukom. Wiedział, że to złe, chore. Wiedział również, że mimo to nie jest w stanie się już zatrzymać. Kto raz skosztował Czarnej Magii, ten już nigdy się od niej nie uwolni. Rozmyślania przerwało stukanie w okno. Machnął różdżką, uchylając je i do środka wleciał wielki, dumny puchacz, wyciągając przed siebie zgrabnie nóżkę z listem, po czym odleciał, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Potter złamał pieczęć i rozwinął pergamin. Zaproszenie na bal do Malfoy Manor.

- A więc Draco miał rację - mruknął i zwlókł się z łóżka, by wyruszyć na poszukiwania swego opiekuna.

Znalazł go w salonie, siedzącego w wygodnym fotelu z kieliszkiem wina w dłoni. Przysiadł na oparciu, lecz zaraz został pociągnięty na kolana mężczyzny, który chwycił go mocno za podbródek, nie pozwalając na odwrócenie wzroku. Przez chwilę studiował dokładnie twarz Gryfona, zaraz jednak westchnął cicho, zauważając opuchnięte i zaczerwienione oczy chłopca, pod którymi widniały niezdrowe cienie oraz niezwykle bladą cerę. Przyciągnął go do siebie i wymruczał do ucha:

- Nie łam się, mój piękny.

- Marco, ja...

- Cii... Jesteś silny, dasz radę.

Potter zadrżał, a z jego gardła wyrwał się suchy szloch. Wtulił się w wampira, zaciskając kurczowo dłonie na jego koszuli. Płakał długo, nie mogąc przestać, aż w końcu wyczerpany zasnął. Nagara obserwował śpiącego chłopaka ze zmartwieniem. Wiedział, że to wszystko działo się zbyt szybko, lecz nie mieli innego wyboru, gdyż nieuchronnie zbliżał się powrót jego słodkiego chłopca do Hogwartu. Nie chciał go tam puszczać, najchętniej zatrzymałby go przy sobie i nie pozwalał nikomu do niego zbliżyć. Mimowolnie przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej, oplatając mocno ramionami. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to niemożliwe. Harry nie należał do niego, ktoś inny był mu przeznaczony. Miał ochotę zabić tego, który w końcu odbierze mu tego małego roztrzepańca, przyzwyczaił się do niego, było mu z nim dobrze. Syriusz uprzedzał, że tak będzie, lecz on jak zwykle był zbyt pewny siebie. Nie przewidział, że przywiąże się do młodego Blacka tak bardzo. Cholera, dlaczego nie mógł go zatrzymać? Już i tak przecież nagiął zasady do granic możliwości. Co prawda nie kochał go, ale nie chciał też stracić. Przesunął dłonią po lśniących włosach Gryfona, całując blady policzek. Odgonił od siebie czarne myśli, stwierdzając, że będzie się tym martwił później. Na razie chłopiec był jego. Tylko jego.

* * *

Stali we trójkę przed ogromnym dworem, otoczonym pięknym ogrodem, który według Mortisa był zdecydowanie zachwycający. Nie było w nim nic ze sztuczności z jaką stykał się na Privet Drive, tutaj wszystko było uporządkowane, ale jednak zdawało się żyć własnym życiem. Musiał przyznać, że Malfoyowie mają gust, ich dom wyglądał imponująco. W środku było z resztą równie wspaniale. Wnętrze urządzono ze smakiem, w łagodnych, jasnych kolorach, bez zbędnego przepychu, który spodziewał się tu zastać. Ze ścian obserwowały ich portrety wytwornych ludzi o płowych włosach i bladych twarzach. Niewątpliwie byli to przodkowie Draco, ich specyficzne stalowe oczy, patrzące z wyższością i chłodem, mówiły same za siebie. W końcu, poprowadzeni przez elegancko ubranego skrzata, dotarli do wielkiej sali balowej. Na niewielkim podwyższeniu grała orkiestra, a na parkiecie, nad którym zawieszony był cudowny, brylantowy żyrandol, wirowało kilka par. Zgodnie z tym, co mówił Draco, obecne były wszyskie arystokratyczne rodziny czarodziejskiego świata. Gdy szli przez salę, by powitać gospodarzy, wiele oczu kierowało się w ich stronę. Nic dziwnego. Chłopiec, Który Przeżył obecny na balu organizowanym przez śmierciożercę, cóż za ironia. Lucjusz, odziany w srebrzystą szatę, ładnie współgrającą z platynowymi włosami i stalowymi oczami, uważnie zmierzył chłopaka wzrokiem. Wykrzywił wargi, w tak charakterystycznej dla Malfoyów, imitacji uśmiechu.

- Proszę, proszę... pan Potter. Cóż za miła niespodzianka.

- Witam, panie Malfoy. Przedstawiam mego opiekuna - wskazał na wampira. - Marco Nagara.

- Miło mi poznać - Lucjusz zlustrował mężczyznę oceniająco, przenosząc po chwili wzrok na Snape'a. - Och i nasz drogi Severus, witaj przyjacielu.

- Dzień dobry - mruknął Snape. - A gdzież twa cudowna małżonka, Lucjuszu?

- Och, Narcyza właśnie plotkuje z przyjaciółkami. Te kobiety... - wywrócił teatralnie oczami. - Przepraszam was, muszę powitać pozostałych gości.

Po odejściu Malfoya, Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Mimo wszystko niełatwo było nazwać ich poprzednie spotkania miłymi. Przecież jeszcze niedawno walczyli zażarcie, będąc największymi wrogami. Zostawił swych towarzyszy i podążył na poszukiwania Draco. Krążył wśród gości, sącząc drinka, którego dostał od jednego z kelnerów, gdy dostrzegł, że obserwuje go jakiś mężczyzna ukryty w cieniu. Podniósł brew, odwzajemniając spojrzenie, lecz już po chwili zapomniał o dziwnym osobniku, gdyż zobaczył Notta. Ruszył od razu w stronę Ślizgona, który uśmiechnął się na jego widok.

- Hej, Mortis.

- Cześć, Theo. Widziałeś gdzieś Draco? Nie mogę go znaleźć.

- Wyszedł na chwilę z Zabinim, zaraz powinni wrócić - zerknął w stronę drzwi. - Zobacz, już są. To się nazywa idealne wyczucie czasu.

- W końcu to Malfoy, prawda?

Śmiejąc się, ruszyli w ich stronę. Po wielu poszturchiwaniach, powitaniach i zwyczajowej wymianie uprzejmości, zdołali w końcu przedostać się przez tłum do pozostałych chłopców, dyskutujących o czymś zażarcie.

- Nareszcie jesteś! - mruknął blondyn do Pottera. - Odkryliśmy w jaki sposób namówić dyrektora, byś odbył ponownie Ceremonię Przydziału. Trzeba tylko wciągnąć w to twojego opiekuna.

- To świetnie. Marco na pewno nie będzie miał nic przeciwko.

- Może wpadniemy do ciebie jutro i omówimy wszystko dokładnie?

- Jasne, mi to pasuje.

- Okej. Teraz chodźcie, znajdziemy resztę i się zabawimy.

Czas mijał Harry'emu bardzo przyjemnie. Ślizgoni umieli się bawić, nie mógł im tego odmówić. Okazało się, że Crabbe i Goyle wcale nie są tak tępi jak mu się wydawało. Oczywiście do najinteligentniejszych też nie należeli, ale nie mógł nazwać ich bezmózgimi osiłkami. Poznał wiele osób, które zyskały jego sympatię. Dyskutował właśnie z Pansy Parkinson i Astorią Greengrass o głupocie ministra magii, gdy znów poczuł na sobie spojrzenie tajemniczego mężczyzny. Nie wiedział kim on jest, ponieważ wciąż czaił się gdzieś w cieniu, lecz przez cały czas czuł na sobie jego wzrok. Szczerze mówiąc, zaczynało go to irytować.

- Przepraszam na chwilę - powiedział do dziewczyn i ruszył w stronę nieznajomego.

Przedarł się przez tłum i zatrzymał niedaleko, podnosząc wyzywająco brwi. Choć nie był w stanie zobaczyć twarzy mężczyzny, mógł przysiąc, że ten się uśmiecha. W końcu wyłonił się z cienia, a Pottera autentycznie zatkało. Jego oczom ukazał się bowiem wysoki, niezwykle przystojny, około trzydziestoletni brunet. Ciemne włosy opadały łagodną falą na kark, a kasztanowe, błyszczące oczy, spoglądały z zaciekawieniem spod przydługiej grzywki. Czarna koszula z rozpiętym kołnierzykiem podkreślała zgrabne, wysportowane ciało, a skórzane spodnie opinały szczupłe, długie nogi.

- Tom Riddle... - wyszeptał.

- Witaj, Harry. Miło cię widzieć.

- Wybacz, ale nie odpowiem tym samym - otrząsnął się w końcu z szoku, nieznacznie kierując dłoń w stronę kieszeni z różdżką. - A gdzież się podziała wężowa twarz, hmm?

- Och, żyjemy przecież w świecie magii... - uśmiechnął się ukazując białe, równe zęby. - Masz ochotę na drinka?

Potter mrugnął z niedowierzaniem, cofając się o krok. Czy ten facet robi sobie z niego żarty? Poluje na niego od kiedy pamięta, grozi, chce zabić, a teraz proponuje mu jak gdyby nigdy nic drinka? Wyraził swe myśli na głos, rozmyślając już nad planem ewentualnej ucieczki. Riddle skrzywił się tylko i mruknął:

- Powiedzmy, że to chwilowe zawieszenie broni. Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać.

- Rozmawiać? O nie! - pokręcił głową. - Nie mamy o czym.

- Ależ zapewniam cię, że mamy. Przejdźmy w ustronne miejsce, a wszystko ci wyjaśnię.

- Tak, jasne. A jak tylko wyjdziemy trafi mnie _Avada. _Nie, dziękuję.

- Gdybym chciał cię zabić, zrobiłbym to od razu, tu i teraz - Voldemort najwyraźniej zaczął tracić cierpliwość. - Nic ci nie zrobię, masz moje Magiczne Słowo.

- I mam ci uwierzyć?

- Oczywiście, a teraz chodź.

- Nie ma mowy.

- Harry... dałem słowo. Magiczne. Wiesz przecież co to oznacza. Nic ci nie zrobię, nawet gdybym chciał. Chodź.

Odwrócił się i wyszedł, zostawiając za sobą zaintrygowanego chłopca. Po chwili zastanowienia Potter ruszył za nim.

- Cholerna gryfońska ciekawość - mruknął pod nosem.

Jest idiotą. Podąża za Voldemortem, by uciąć sobie pogawędkę. Musiał jednak przyznać, że Tom miał rację, gdyby chciał go zabić, zrobiłby to od razu. Poza tym dał Magiczne Słowo, a tego nie można obejść. Ale jeśli się jednak myli... Zaraz... Przecież to Czarny Pan. Co on, do cholery, wyprawia?! Zszokowany tym co właśnie robi, zatrzymał się natychmiast, chcąc się odwrócić i uciec, jednak nie mógł. Szarpnął się rozpaczliwie, napotykając kpiące spojrzenie.

- Za późno, mój drogi. Za mną.

Ku przerażeniu chłopaka, nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa, niosąc go wbrew jego woli tam, gdzie kierował się Czarny Pan. Nic nie dawały rzucane kolejno zaklęcia, stracił kontrolę nad własnym ciałem. W Voldemorta także nie mógł ugodzić, najwyraźniej ochrona Magicznego Słowa działała obustronnie. Cóż, przynajmniej wiedział już, że rzeczywiście jest bezpieczny. Bezpieczny? Co też mu przychodzi do głowy. Jest zdany na łaskę Voldemorta... Zrezygnowany poddał się, mając nadzieję na łut szczęścia, które jak do tej pory go w takich sytuacjach nie opuszczało. Dotarli w milczeniu na tyły domu, do pięknego ogrodu, po którym przechadzały się pawie. Obaj pokręcili głowami. No tak, taka wymyślność to tylko u Malfoyów. Voldemort usiadł na ławce, nieopodal niewielkiej fontanny, wskazując gestem, by zrobił to samo. Potter przysiadł ostrożnie, przykazując sobie, by nie panikować. Drżące dłonie splótł prędko na piersi i zerknął nieufnie na mężczyznę, który przypatrywał mu się uważnie. Zdumiony tym, że wciąż jeszcze żyje, postanowił przerwać milczenie.

- O czym chciałeś rozmawiać?

- Nie domyślasz się? Przyłącz się do mnie, nikt nie jest w stanie dać ci tyle co ja.

- Jasne...

- Wiesz, że to prawda.

- Nie będę śmierciożercą.

- Staniesz się moją prawą ręką. Czuję twoją moc, Harry. Jesteś potężny. A ja mogę nauczyć cię z niej korzystać.

- Naprawdę myślisz, że się zgodzę? Musisz być szalony!

- A dlaczego nie?

- Jesteś mordercą!

- A ty hipokrytą, mój Harry. Z pewnych źródeł wiem, iż ty również masz na sumieniu kilka żyć. A może się mylę?

Potter zbladł gwałtownie i wytrzeszczył oczy, jednak po chwili przyszło zrozumienie. Cholerny Snape! Tymczasem Tom uśmiechnął się chytrze.

- A jednak. No, no... któż by pomyślał.

Gryfon milczał, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Voldemort ma rację, jest hipokrytą. Zdecydował jednak nie okazywać przy mężczyźnie słabości. Postanowił kontynuować rozmowę, by zyskać na czasie, jednocześnie dyskretnie szukając jakiejś drogi ucieczki.

- Co z tego? Owszem, nie jestem już Złotym Chłopcem - wykrzywił się wymawiając swój przydomek - jednak nie znaczy to, że się do ciebie przyłączę.

- Dlaczego?

- Nie jestem taki jak ty.

- Jesteś.

- Wcale, że nie! - zirytował się, próbując wstać, lecz nadal nie był w stanie się poruszyć. - Nic o mnie nie wiesz!

- Nasze podobieństwo, mój drogi, jest oczywiste - Tom westchnął, spoglądając na niego ze znużeniem. - Nie udawaj, że go nie dostrzegasz.

Gryfon zezłościł się, jego wróg znów miał rację. Naprawdę wiele ich łączyło. I choć było to straszne, nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. Obaj wychowali się bez rodziców, wśród mugoli, których nienawidzili z wzajemnością. Obaj byli samotni, nie mieli przyjaciół. W zasadzie nie było nikogo, na kogo mogliby liczyć. Od samego początku radzili sobie sami. O świecie magii dowiedzieli się dopiero, gdy przyszedł list z Hogwartu. Co wakacje cierpieli katusze, zmuszeni do powrotu do świata mugoli. Nikt nie słuchał ich skarg i próśb, by pozwolono im zostać w szkole. Widział nawet podobieństwo w zachowaniu, gestach, słowach oraz delikatne w wyglądzie. No i obaj rozmawiali z wężami, pociągały ich Mroczne Sztuki, w zasadzie - od niedawna - mieli także podobne cele i pragnienia. Nawet różdżki mieli bliźniacze! Zagryzł wargę i podniósł głowę. Riddle spojrzał na niego unosząc brwi, a jego kształtne wargi wykrzywiły się w lekkim uśmiechu.

- Widzisz? Nie potrafisz zaprzeczyć. Zaakceptuj to w końcu i dołącz do mnie.

- Dlaczego nie chcesz mnie już zabić? - postanowił zmienić temat.

- Znasz odpowiedź. Zresztą nigdy mi na tym zbytnio nie zależało.

- Jak to nie? Przecież cały czas próbowałeś mnie wykończyć!

- Och, doprawdy? Czy sądzisz, że gdybym naprawdę chciał cię zabić, prowadziłbym bezsensowne przemowy, dając ci szansę na ucieczkę? Stawał do pojedynku, zamiast po prostu rzucić _Avadę? _Nie bądź niedorzeczny.

No tak. Gdy spojrzał na to od tej strony, rzeczywiście ucieczka nigdy nie sprawiała mu zbytnich problemów. Do tej pory myślał, że po prostu miał szczęście, ale... czy było tak naprawdę? To przecież aż śmieszne. Polował na niego najpotężniejszy czarnoksiężnik tych czasów, a on za każdym razem zdołał się uwolnić, wychodząc z tego bez żadnego szwanku. Pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową i zerknął na swego towarzysza, który wygodnie rozparty na ławce, oglądał gwiazdy. W końcu Voldemort mruknął:

- Kocham na nie patrzeć... odprężają mnie.

- Ty i miłość? - Potter parsknął. - Nie żartuj.

- Ależ, mój drogi Harry... Stwierdzenie jakobym nie potrafił kochać jest niezwykle wręcz krzywdzące. Wszak, czyż nie jest tak, iż bezgranicznie wielbię samego siebie?

Młody Black nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu rozbawienia. Czarny Pan i poczucie humoru? Miał wrażenie, że to wszystko jest jakimś chorym żartem. Zaraz, zupełnie tak jak w mugolskich programach, wyskoczy facet z kamerą i krzyknie: "mamy cię!" Cała ta sytuacja jest tak absurdalna... Oto siedzi na ławce ze swym największym wrogiem i spokojnie rozmawiają. Świat stanął na głowie. Nie zauważył, że Riddle spogląda na niego spod przymrużonych powiek, a w kasztanowych tęczówkach pojawił się dziwny błysk.

- Przemyśl moją propozycję. Do zobaczenia.

Mężczyzna wstał i oddalił się powolnym krokiem, zostawiając za sobą kompletnie rozbitego, pogrążonego w myślach chłopca.

* * *

Wszystkie z łaciny:

_Conteram ossa_ - klątwa łamiąca kości

_Vigilemus_ - zaklęcie wybudzające, nie pozwala ponownie stracić przytomności

_Angustia_ - zadaje cierpienie, zaklęcie podobne do Cruciatusa

_Defectum sanguinem_ - klątwa pozbawiająca ciało krwi

_Metu_ - zaklęcie, które więzi umysł w najgorszym koszmarze


	9. Rozdział VIII

**Dragonka29 **- łał, jakie wyznanie;) Ja też uwielbiam mrocznego Harry'ego.

**EvaAnna** - Harry faktycznie szybko się poddał, ale wszystko ma swoje powody. Niektóre rzeczy mogą się właśnie wydawać zbyt dziwne, ale z czasem się wyjaśni, dlaczego jest tak, a nie inaczej. Komu pisany jest Harry? Zobaczymy... To raczej jasne, ale któż wie, co może się jeszcze wydarzyć? ;P

**ewa** - nie mogę nic zdradzić, ale... Coś jest w Twoich przemyśleniach.

* * *

Wiem, wiem... Mówiłam, że kolejny rozdział będzie szybciej. W każdym razie na stos z tym, który twierdzi, że w wakacje jest więcej czasu... Uch, wygląda na to, że u mnie działa to zupełnie na odwrót. Poza tym rozdział przeszedł tyle poprawek, że miałam go już serdecznie dość ;P

Ale w końcu jest (niemałą zasługę miała w tym groźba krucjaty;D), więc pozostaje mi życzyć Wam:

Miłego czytania!

* * *

**Rozdział VIII  
**

- Że co robiłeś?!

Marco był wściekły. Przez dwie godziny szukał chłopaka, który nagle gdzieś zniknął, a teraz dowiaduje się, że ten wybrał się na pogaduszki z facetem, który wielokrotnie próbował go zabić! Gdy znalazł pogrążonego w myślach Pottera, siedzącego na ławce w ogrodzie, nawet nie podejrzewał, że ten dureń mógł zrobić coś tak głupiego. Oczywiście chłopak przyznał się do swego postępku dopiero po powrocie do Black Manor. Od tamtej pory, a było to już dobrych kilkadziesiąt minut temu, kłócili się zażarcie. Marco był pewny, że gdyby nie zaklęcia nałożone na dom, ich wrzaski można by usłyszeć w promieniu co najmniej kilku mil. Żaden z nich nie miał zamiaru odpuścić, jednakże to Harry w końcu nie wytrzymał, postanawiając zażegnać spór.

- Oj, daj już spokój... - mruknął, próbując przytulić się do wampira. - Przecież nic mi nie zrobił.

- Ale mógł! - Nagara odepchnął chłopaka od siebie, wbijając w niego wściekły wzrok. - Naprawdę jesteś tak tępy?!

- Obiecał, że mnie nie skrzywdzi...

- Obiecał...?!

- A później było już za późno, nie mogłem odejść.

- Merlinie... Jak można być takim idiotą?

- Marco...

- To Voldemort! Cud, że jeszcze żyjesz!

- Nie rozumiem dlaczego jesteś tak bardzo zły...

- Na Merlina, Harry - Marco położył dłonie na ramionach chłopaka, pochylając się i patrząc mu w oczy. - Zniknąłeś nagle, nie mówiąc nikomu ani słowa. Znalazłem cię na tyłach domu, siedzącego na ławce, patrzącego pustym wzrokiem w przestrzeń. Nic do ciebie nie docierało, powiedziałeś tylko, że chcesz do domu. Co ja miałem sobie myśleć? A teraz, gdy nareszcie udało mi się wydusić z ciebie prawdę, ty oznajmiasz mi, że rozmawiałeś sobie z największym czarnoksiężnikiem od wieków, którego priorytetetowym celem jest pozbawienie cię życia. I ty pytasz dlaczego jestem zły? Martwię się o ciebie, ty mały kretynie! Naprawdę tak trudno to zrozumieć?

- Och... - Potter zagryzł wargę i zażenowany spuścił wzrok. - Przepraszam, ja... nie pomyślałem.

- Właśnie. Nie pomyślałeś. - Nagara puścił go, podchodząc do barku i nalewając sobie sporą porcję Ognistej. - Cóż, stało się. Może przynajmniej powiesz mi o czym rozmawialiście?

- Złożył mi propozycję.

- Tego się akurat domyśliłem, Harry - Marco znów się zirytował. - Nie jestem idiotą, wiesz? To logiczne, że Voldemort nie miał zamiaru sobie z tobą poplotkować.

- Nie uważam cię za idiotę!

- Więc przejdź w końcu do rzeczy.

- Nie będziesz zadowolony.

- To cudownie, że nareszcie zainteresowałeś się moim samopoczuciem, jednak wolałbym, byś już to z siebie wydusił.

- Mam zostać jego prawą ręką.

- Słucham? - dłoń wampira zastygła w połowie drogi do ust. - Zgodziłeś się?

- Nie - Harry pokręcił głową. - Dał mi czas do namysłu.

- I co masz zamiar z tym zrobić?

- Nie mam pojęcia... - westchnął, opadając na kanapę. - Z jednej strony wszystko we mnie krzyczy: to twój wróg, uciekaj! Ale z drugiej... coś mi mówi, że mam się zgodzić, że moje miejsce jest przy nim. A ty jak myślisz?

- To Voldemort, Harry.

- Ja wiem, ale... - jęknął, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. - Co ja mam zrobić?

- Nie wierzę. - Marco zmrużył oczy. - Ty naprawdę to rozważasz.

- Ja wiem jak to brzmi. Tylko, że to tak...

- Kuszące?

- Tak. Niewłaściwe, okropne i absurdalne, ale kuszące.

- Nie mam już na ciebie siły - wampir pokręcił głową z wyraźną rezygnacją. - Nie wiem jakim cudem jedną rozmową sprawił, że w ogóle zastanawiasz się nad przyjęciem jego propozycji, ale proszę cię, przemyśl to dobrze.

- Cholera, dlaczego to wszystko musi być takie poplątane?! Nie wiem nawet ile mam czasu. Marco, pomóż...

- Przykro mi. Musisz sam wybrać. Nie będę przed tobą ukrywał, że nie podoba mi się ten pomysł, ale decyzja należy tylko i wyłącznie do ciebie.

- To takie trudne.

- Pamiętaj, że ten wybór zaważy na całym twoim życiu, Harry. I choć nie popieram Dumbledore'a - Marco wymówił nazwisko dyrektora z wyraźnym wstrętem - nie oznacza to, że zgadzam się w wyborami Czarnego Pana. Ach! I chcę z nim najpierw porozmawiać

- Hmm...? - Harry wytrzeszczył oczy. - Po co?

- A jak myślisz? Nawet jeśli się zgodzisz, to sądzisz, że od tak pozwolę ci do niego iść?

- Marco... to Czarny Pan.

- Może być nawet samym Merlinem. Nie puszczę cię, dopóki nie poznam dokładnych jego zamiarów.

Potter parsknął, a całe napięcie jakby gdzieś uleciało. Ojcowanie zupełnie nie pasowało do Nagary. Spojrzał na mężczyznę, czując się strasznie głupio. W tym całym zamieszaniu nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy, że ten może martwić się jego zniknięciem. Dlaczego najpierw myśli, a dopiero później robi? Najwyraźniej wciąż pozostały w nim pewne gryfońskie cechy. Nagle Harry przypomniał sobie, że musi uprzedzić Nagarę o jeszcze jednej, dość istotnej sprawie.

- Ach, byłbym zapomniał! Jutro mają odwiedzić nas Draco, Blaise i Theo.

- Jesteś niesamowity - Marco przez chwilę patrzył na niego, a w szafirowych tęczówkach pojawił się wesoły błysk. Mimowolnie się roześmiał, nie mogąc nadziwić się, jak zmienny potrafi być ten chłopak. - Mistrzowska zmiana tematu. Czego chcą?

- Wpadli na pomysł jak zorganizować ponowny przydział, ale twierdzą, że muszą to z tobą omówić.

- Aaa... W takim razie zgoda. - Zerknął na zegarek. - Zmykaj już spać, Snape nie odpuści ci porannej lekcji eliksirów.

- Ok, idę już idę - Harry wspiął się na palce i musnął usta wampira. Po chwili mężczyzna pociągnął go w górę, tak, by chłopak objął go w pasie nogami i wymruczał między pocałunkami:

- Wiesz, doszedłem do wniosku, że możesz spać u mnie - podążył do sypialni z rozbawionym Potterem na rękach. - Musisz mi wynagrodzić cały dzisiejszy stres.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore krążył nerwowo po gabinecie, nie zważając na skrzeczenie, zirytowanego zachowaniem swego pana, Fawkesa. Błękitne, zwykle wesołe oczy staruszka, nabrały poważnego wyrazu, a pokryta zmarszczkami twarz wykrzywiła się w niespokojnym grymasie. Powodem frustracji starszego człowieka były zupełnie niespodziewane i przede wszystkim bardzo niepożądane okoliczności, które mogły zniweczyć cały, misternie ułożony, dokładnie opracowany plan. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo, bardzo dawna, dyrektorowi zdarzyło się stracić kontrolę nad biegiem wydarzeń. I to w tak istotnej sprawie! Musiał odzyskać Pottera za wszelką cenę, od tego chłopaka zależały losy wojny, a ktoś taki jak Albus Dumbledore nie mógł pozwolić sobie na porażkę. A już na pewno nie w walce z tak osobliwym przeciwnikiem, jakim był Tom Riddle.

Ach, Tom, cierń w jego oku. Od tylu lat wchodzący mu w drogę, zagrażający skonstruowanej przez Albusa wizji świata idealnego...

Tak. Zdecydowanie musi odzyskać Pottera. Pytanie tylko jak. Chłopak nagle zaczął stwarzać problemy, stracił do niego zaufanie, a stwierdzenie, że w obecnej sytuacji byłoby to dyrektorowi nie na rękę, zdawało się sporych rozmiarów niedopowiedzeniem. Dumbledore po prostu nie mógł sobie pozwolić na utratę głównej broni w walce z Voldemortem. Dobrą taktyką wydawało się przekonanie do siebie opiekuna Złotego Chłopca oraz trzymanie mężczyzny blisko siebie. Że też zdążył już obsadzić stanowisko nauczyciela Obrony! To znacznie ułatwiłoby mu zadanie. Ale trudno, będzie musiał znaleźć inne wyjście. W zasadzie miał już nawet pewien pomysł. Jednak czy Nagara się zgodzi? Istotnym utrudnieniem, które wyjątkowo Albusa irytowało, był również fakt, że ów mężczyzna pojawił się jakby znikąd. Wysłał wielu szpiegów, zdobywał nowych informatorów... Wszystko na nic! Każdy z nich wracał z tą samą odpowiedzią: nie mógł znaleźć na jego temat absolutnie żadnych informacji.

Dumbledore usiadł ciężko w fotelu za biurkiem i odruchowo poprawił okulary połówki, zsuwające się na czubek haczykowatego nosa. Po chwili jego rozmyślania przerwało pukanie do drzwi.

- Proszę. - Przywdział szybko na twarz, doskonale wszystkim znaną, maskę dobrotliwego staruszka. - Cóż cię do mnie sprowadza, mój chłopcze?

- Daj spokój, Albusie - Mistrz Eliksirów skrzywił się na nazwanie go "chłopcem".

- Och, nie bądź taki drażliwy, Severusie. Czy nie powienieneś być teraz w Black Manor?

- A i owszem, jednak opiekun pana Pottera prosił mnie o przekazanie dość, przynajmniej jego zdaniem, pilnej wiadomości. Doprawdy, pomyślałby kto, że nie mam innych rzeczy do roboty, niż służenie temu imbecylowi za posłańca. Jakby niewystarczającym powodem do niezadowolenia było niańczenie jego durnego podopiecznego. Gdybym nie musiał zabrać z Hogwartu kilku rzeczy w ogóle bym się nie fatygował.

- Severusie. Wiem, że nie przepadasz za panem Potterem - Snape prychnął - ale czy mógłbyś przejść już do rzeczy?

- Oczywiście. Pan Nagara żąda spotkania. "Prosił" bym poinformował cię, iż wraz z tym głupim bachorem, odwiedzą cię jutro w godzinach porannych.

Profesor obserwował uważnie Dumbledore'a, w którego oczach błysnęło zadowolenie. Snape znał staruszka dużo lepiej, niż ten myślał, dlatego też nie umknęło mu dziwne napięcie dyrektora, które ustąpiło po przekazaniu wiadomości o spotkaniu. Pożegnawszy się, opuścił gabinet. Najwyraźniej staruch coś kombinował, co oznacza, że jak najszybciej powinien uprzedzić Marco i Ha... Pottera, by mieli się na baczności. Skrzywił się. Kiedy Gryfon stał się dla niego Harrym? Przecież spędził w jego towarzystwie zaledwie tydzień! Och, no dobrze, więcej niż tydzień. Przez zaklęcie spowolnienia czasu, rzucane przez opiekuna chłopaka, Mistrz Eliksirów, chcąc nie chcąc, spędził w towarzystwie Pottera i Nagary około miesiąca. Niechętnie musiał przyznać, iż był to miesiąc niezwykle owocny. Lekcje oklumencji okazały się niepotrzebne, więc Snape mógł spokojnie obserwować swych towarzyszy. Udzielał również Potterowi korepetycji z eliksirów, których Marco szczerze nie znosił, dlatego z ulgą przyjął ofertę Severusa. Często się także pojedynkowali i ćwiczyli podstawy szermierki, bez której znajomości nie sposób było wkupić się w łaski arystokracji, gdyż dziedzina ta stanowiła jedną z podstawowych nauk szlachetnych rodów. Snape musiał gruntownie zrewidować swe poglądy na temat Gryfona, bowiem ten okazał się inteligentnym, pojętnym uczniem. Komentarze chłopaka oraz zadawane przez niego pytania były nadzwyczaj trafne. To znacznie ułatwiło profesorowi misję, którą sobie wyznaczył. Im więcej czasu ze sobą spędzali, tym bardziej wyglądało na to, że Potter zaczął go tolerować, a może i nawet odczuwać nikłą sympatię. Któż go tam wie. W każdym razie Snape czuł się zabezpieczony na przyszłość, która malowała się w zdecydowanie czarnych barwach dla jasnej strony. Wciąż przechodził go dreszcz, na wspomnienie tego, jak okrutny i bezwzględny potrafi być ten chłopak. Już teraz większość nowo zwerbowanych śmierciożerców to przy nim bezradne miernoty. Co będzie, gdy za wyszkolenie go weźmie się sam Lord? Severus miał dziwne wrażenie, że już niedługo Czarodziejską Anglią będzie władał nie jeden, ale dwóch Czarnych Panów. Dobrze, że zdążył wybrać właściwą stronę. Dotarł w końcu do punktu aportacyjnego i już po chwili stał w salonie na Grimmauld Place. Podszedł do barku i nalał sobie Ognistej, po czym ruszył do sali treningowej, gdzie spodziewał się zastać współdomowników. Nie mylił się, Potter właśnie ćwiczył nowe zaklęcia, pod czujnym okiem Nagary. Tak swoją drogą, Snape'a niezmiernie ciekawiło, jakim cudem mężczyźnie udało się ściągnąć _Namiar_ z różdżki chłopca. Gdy tylko przekroczył próg pomieszczenia, Marco i Harry przerwali trening, zbliżając się do niego.

- I jak poszło? - zapytał Marco. - Mam nadzieję, że nie miałeś problemów?

- Skądże. Miejcie się jednak na baczności, starzec coś kombinuje.

- A czy kiedyś było inaczej? - prychnął Gryfon. - Ten manipulator knuje coś przez całe życie.

- Mimo wszystko lepiej nie lekceważyć przeciwnika.

- No tak, ma pan rację.

- Czy ja się przesłyszałem? - Snape uniósł brew. - Złoty Chłopiec przyznał rację znienawidzonemu nietoperzowi? Proszę, proszę.

- Wielkie mi co. - Potter przewrócił oczami, przenosząc wzrok na wampira. - Marco, załatwiłeś już wszystko?

- Oczywiście. Jeśli coś pójdzie nie po naszej myśli, rozpęta się małe piekło. - Nagara wyszczerzył się radośnie.

Mistrz Eliksirów miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna nie miałby absolutnie nic przeciwko, gdyby wybuchł chaos. Pokręcił tylko głową i udał się do laboratorium. Miał jeszcze do zrobienia kilka eliksirów dla Voldemorta.

* * *

Kamienna chimera, strzegąca wejścia do gabinetu Dumbledore'a, odsunęła się na ich widok, więc spokojnie wspięli się po kręconych schodach i, uprzednio zapukawszy, weszli do pomieszczenia. Dyrektor na ich widok podniósł się zza biurka i uśmiechnął dobrotliwie, wskazując, by zajęli miejsca naprzeciw niego.

- Ach, moi drodzy, jesteście już! Cóż was do mnie sprowadza? - Machnął różdżką, a na blacie pojawiły się filiżanki i parujący imbryk. - Może herbaty?

Potter poczuł, że robi mu się niedobrze na fałszywą słodycz w głosie profesora. Sądząc po minie, Marco myślał dokładnie to samo. Wampir sięgnął po filiżankę i bez pośpiechu wsypał do gorącego płynu dwie łyżeczki cukru. Następnie zamieszał i dopiero wtedy odpowiedział na pytanie Dumbledore'a.

- Witam, dyrektorze. Przybyliśmy tu z pewną ważną sprawą.

- Och, chyba nie stało się nic złego?

- Ależ skąd.

- Cieszy mnie to bardzo. Ale nim przejdziemy do rzeczy, proszę, powiedzcie mi jak sobie radzicie?

- Nadzwyczaj dobrze - wargi Pottera wykrzywiły się w kpiącym uśmiechu. - Jak to miło, że się pan o nas martwi.

- Och, to chyba oczywiste, moi drodzy - dyrektor zignorował wyraźną drwinę. - Może dropsa?

Marco zakrztusił się pitą właśnie herbatą. Harry był przyzwyczajony do tego typu wyskoków starca, więc pokręcił tylko głową i litościwie poklepał swego opiekuna po plecach. Gdy wampir w końcu doszedł do siebie, spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na Dumbledore'a.

- Nie, dziękuję. Możemy już przejść do istoty naszego spotkania?

- Tak, tak. Więc co was do mnie sprowadza?

- Doszły mnie słuchy, jakoby Tiara Przydziału nie działała poprawnie i przydzielała uczniów nie tam gdzie pasują, ale tam, gdzie ci sobie zażyczą. Uważam, iż to niedopuszczalne.

- Ależ, drogi chłopcze - na ustach profesora zagościł pobłażliwy uśmieszek. - To przecież absurd!

- Jest pan pewien, dyrektorze?

- Oczywiście. Tiara Przydziału jest absolutnie nieomylnym artefaktem. Zostawili nam ją w spadku sami założyciele.

- Dziwne. Otóż Harry przyznał mi się, że zakładając Tiarę nie dał jej nawet dojść do głosu, tylko od razu narzucił, by przydzieliła go do Gryffindoru.

- Tak, nasz Harry wspominał mi coś o tym na swym drugim roku. Jednakże, patrząc na tamte wydarzenia, jej wybór okazał się niezwykle trafny.

- Tak pan sądzi?

- Gdyby Harry nie był prawdziwym Gryfonem, nigdy nie wyciągnąłby z Tiary Miecza Gryffindora.

- Pozwolę sobie nie zgodzić się z tą opinią. Znam dobrze historię i wiem, że Miecz Gryffindora może pojawić się u osoby tego godnej, jeśli ta potrzebuje jego pomocy. Nigdzie za to nie zauważyłem, by warunkiem tego była przynależność do Domu Godryka. A może się mylę?

- Cóż - dyrektor zacisnął wargi w wąską linię. - Wciąż nie rozumiem powodu waszej wizyty.

- Jako opiekun Harry'ego uważam, iż to co zrobił jest co najmniej nieodpowiednie. Zachował się jak rozwydrzony bachor, co absolutnie nie przystoi głowie arystokratycznego rodu. Domagam się, by potwórnie przeszedł Ceremonię Przydziału.

Chłopak spoglądał z udawaną powagą na swego dawnego mentora, mając w duchu niemały ubaw, gdyż ten wyglądał jakby był na skraju wybuchu. Szybko jednak opanował się i rzekł swym zwykłym, spokojnym głosem:

- Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe. Jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło się, by ktokolwiek nakładał Tiarę więcej niż jeden raz.

- Mimo wszystko nalegam.

- Przykro mi, nie mogę wam pomóc.

- Skoro tak... - Marco wykonał ruch jakby miał zamiar wstać. - Dobrze jednak zrobiłem szykując tę informację dla _Proroka. _Jestem pewny, że do wieczora zdążą ją opublikować, a Ministerstwo zareaguje odpowiednio i powtórna ceremonia będzie konieczna dla wszystkich roczników. Swoją drogą, zbadają też pewnie, jakim cudem mogło dojść do zaniedbania takiego stopnia.

Dyrektor zbladł. Niepotrzebne mu było tego typu zamieszanie. Zdecydowanie, po zeszłym roku, dość miał już węszącego i wtrącającego się we wszystko ministra. Brakowałoby mu jeszcze, nie daj Merlinie, kolejnego Inkwizytora. Szczególnie teraz, gdy Voldemort obsadził wiele ministerialnych stanowisk swoimi ludźmi i stanowi coraz większe zagrożenie. Poza tym... co mu szkodzi? Chłopak niezaprzeczalnie jest Gryfonem, więc to będzie tylko formalność. A jeśli wyrazi zgodę, może ponownie zaskarbi tym sobie jego przychylność. Pozbierał się szybko, znów przywdziewając na twarz maskę dobrotliwego staruszka.

- Och, to wywołałoby tylko zbyteczny zamęt. Po krótkim zastanowieniu doszedłem do wniosku, że to w zasadzie żaden problem.

- Cudownie, dyrektorze. Kiedy więc odbędzie się przydział?

- Oczywiście na uczcie powitalnej, zaraz po pierwszakach.

Potter wykrzywił wargi w złośliwym grymasie. Głupi staruch nawet nie podejrzewa, że właśnie podpisał na siebie wyrok. Podniósł się z miejsca i wyszedł, posyłając wampirowi znaczące spojrzenie. Dyrektor poprosił, by Nagara został jeszcze chwilę. Harry przysiadł u stóp schodów, czekając cierpliwie na swego opiekuna, który dołączył do niego kilkanaście minut później. Był wyraźnie rozbawiony.

- Co się stało?

- Nie tutaj, porozmawiamy w domu.

Ruszyli szybko na błonia i do Zakazanago Lasu, skąd deportowali się do salonu Black Manor.

- No? - Harry popędzał wampira. - Dalej, mów!

- Po pierwsze: wysłuchałem przemowy dotyczącej przydziału. Cytuję: _to będzie doprawdy jedynie formalność. Nasz Harry to przecież Gryfon z krwi i kości! _Ledwo udało mi się powstrzymać wybuch śmiechu.

Potter tymczasem chichotał w najlepsze. Jeszcze trochę i zacznie mu być żal staruszka. Nagara po chwili kontynuował:

- Po drugie: zaproponował mi członkostwo w Zakonie Feniksa.

- Żartujesz!

- Poważnie. Powiedziałem mu, że to przemyślę.

- Niewiarygodne. Chwyta się już chyba wszelkich możliwych sposobów, by odzyskać nade mną choć odrobinę kontroli.

- No tak, boi się, że straci swą broń przeciwko Voldemortowi. A właśnie! Podjąłeś już decyzję?

- W zasadzie... - zawahał się na moment. - Tak.

- I...?

W tym momencie do pomieszczenia wkroczył Snape, więc Marco posłał Potterowi znaczące spojrzenie, dając mu do zrozumienia, że porozmawiają o tym później. Zrelacjonowali Mistrzowi Eliksirów przebieg spotkania, co ten skwitował prychnięciem i złośliwym uśmiechem.

- Biedny starzec. Jeszcze dostanie na uczcie ataku serca, gdy jego Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru wyląduje w Slytherinie.

- Ja tam nie mam nic przeciwko. Jeżeli wykończy się sam, ja nie będę musiał tego robić.

- Czyżbyś miał w planach pozbycie się dyrektora, Potter? Znudzili ci się mugole?

- Mugole... są nudni, żałośni. Widząc magię nawet nie próbują się bronić.

Nauczyciel spojrzał uważnie na Gryfona. Więc doszło już do tego, że chłopak uważa niemagicznych za gorszych, niegodnych nawet, by się nimi bawić. Tylko patrzeć jak zacznie tępić szlamy. Interesujące.

Tymczasem Harry jakby odgadł myśli profesora, bo odezwał się:

- Taak, mugole nie są warci mojej uwagi. Szlamy jednak mogą się na coś przydać. Uważam, że można dobrze wykorzystać tkwiący w niektórych potencjał.

Po tych słowach opuścił salon, kierując się w stronę biblioteki. Snape spojrzał pytająco na Marco.

- Nie pytaj, nie wiem - mruknął i podążył za swym podopiecznym.

Mężczyzna został sam. Patrzył przez chwilę przez okno, na ruchliwą ulicę, pełną spieszących gdzieś ludzi. Potrząsnął głową i opadł na kanapę, pogrążając się w myślach.


	10. Rozdział IX

**Ostrzeżenia:** w rozdziale pojawiają się tortury.

* * *

**Rozdział IX  
**

Nieuchronnie zbliżał się wrzesień, co wcale nie podobało się Potterowi. Chłopak wiedział, iż koniec wakacji równoznaczny jest z koniecznością ograniczenia treningów i znoszeniem dyszącego mu w kark Dumbledore'a. Miał stuprocentową pewność, że pod czujnym okiem starca, nie będzie mu łatwo pogłębiać wiedzy o Mrocznych Sztukach. Ustalili więc z Marco, że kiedy tylko nadarzy się okazja, Harry będzie wymykał się do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, która nadawała się idealnie do kontynuacji szkolenia. Szczerze mówiąc, chłopak bardzo chętnie przemyciłby ze sobą Nagarę do Hogwartu, gdyż przyzwyczaił się do jego towarzystwa. Zresztą nie tylko. Wiedział, że szybko zatęskni za... hmm, "dodatkami" ich znajomości. Co prawda za tą relacją nie kryło się jakieś głębsze uczucie. O tak, do miłości im daleko. Mimo wszystko jednak Harry przywiązał się do wrednego krwiopijcy i źle wpływała na niego sama myśl o rozstaniu. Wampir stał się chłopakowi bliższy, niż ktokolwiek inny.

Harry'ego dręczyła także sprawa Voldemorta. Właściwie podjął już decyzję, ale czy właściwą? Gdzieś w głębi niego dawało o sobie znać poczucie winy, którego starał się pozbyć na wszelkie sposoby. Jakby nie patrzeć, ten facet zamordował Lily i Jamesa.

Westchnął ciężko, uświadamiając sobie, że coraz częściej myśli o rodzicach nie "mama i tata", ale "Lily i James". Wydawali mu się tak odlegli... Harry'emu było głupio, strasznie głupio, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że zdawali się oni przechodzić na dalszy plan. Choć, z drugiej strony, czy to takie dziwne? Nie znał ich. Kochał, oczywiście, że tak, ale jednak nie znał. Ze wstydem musiał przyznać, że Syriusz, a nawet Marco, byli mu o wiele bliżsi. Ale oni w końcu byli przy nim. Nie pojawiali się jedynie w snach, czy wizjach. Byli _realni. _Poza tym, choć to może wydawać się co najmniej dziwne, to tak naprawdę, w jakiś pokręcony sposób, ilekroć przypominał sobie przepowiednię, coraz bardziej rozumiał postępowanie Voldemorta. Ludzie! Czegóż można było się spodziewać, gdy facet o tak pokręconym umyśle usłyszał, że narodzi się ktoś, kto go zabije! To zrozumiałe, że próbował pozbyć się zagrożenia. I, choć to prawdopodobnie nienormalne, Harry się wcale temu nie dziwił. Ale czy w życiu Harry'ego kiedykolwiek, cokolwiek było normalne? Poza tym dyrektor też nie był bez winy. Ba! Tkwiła w tym jego wielka wina i nikt nie wmówi Potterowi, że jest inaczej. Bo czyż nie jest tak, iż to właśnie dyrektor wpadł na pomysł, by ukryć rodziców Harry'ego w Dolinie Godryka? Czy nie on wymyślił marnego Fideliusa? Młody Black dowiedział się całkiem sporo o tym zaklęciu i, krótko mówiąc, przeżył szok. Początkowo nie mógł w to uwierzyć. _Nie chciał w to wierzyć. _Dlaczego? Otóż okazało się, że Fidelius wcale nie jest skuteczną formą ochrony. A na pewno nie przed kimś, kto posiada rangę Czarnego Pana, najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika w tym stuleciu. Voldemort odnalazłby Potterów prędzej czy później, nawet bez zdrady Glizdogona. Harry śmiał wysunąć nawet wnioski, iż cała sytuacja była zwyczajnym przedstawieniem. Wyglądało na to, że Dumbledore wystawił jego rodziców jak na tacy. _Na pewną śmierć. _Ale czegóż to się nie robi w imię większego dobra, prawda? Przepowiednia _musiała _się przecież wypełnić. Dlaczego, no dlaczego, Lily i James tak ślepo podążali za Dumbledore'em? Nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. Choć on także był do niedawna uległą, posłuszną marionetką. Och, jakże wstydził się tego, że nie odkrył wcześniej całej tej szopki. Merlinie... Z drugiej strony, Harry był przecież tylko dzieckiem, zupełnie nieobeznanym z czarodziejskim światem. Czy to takie dziwne, że zaufał człowiekowi, który dbał o niego, pomagał mu, był dla niego niczym dziadek?

- Potter! - Warknięcie profesora, wyrwało chłopaka z zadumy. - Skup się! Kociołek zaraz wybuchnie.

- Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się.

- Cieszę się bardzo, że zacząłeś w końcu myśleć. Jak na Gryfona to spore osiągnięcie, jednakże pilnuj eliksiru. Chcę wyjść stąd w jednym kawałku.

Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zmniejszając temperaturę pod kociołkiem. Gdyby ktoś powiedział mu jeszcze miesiąc temu, że polubi towarzystwo sarkastycznego Mistrza Eliksirów, pomyślałby, że jest szalony i wysłał go na oddział psychiatryczny do św. Munga. Jednak teraz wszystko się zmieniło. Potter czuł do mężczyzny szacunek i zauważył, że uwagi profesora, choć złośliwe, są niezwykle trafne, a często nawet zabawne. Poza tym ich dyskusje były bardzo interesujące, potrafili rozmawiać godzinami. Mortis wynosił z nich wiele korzystnych i przydatnych wiadomości. Wyglądało na to, że Snape również ceni sobie towarzystwo Gryfona. Oczywiście w życiu by się do tego głośno nie przyznał, ale liczył się sam fakt.

Harry przelał gotowy eliksir do fiolek, oczyścił kociołek i opuszczał już pomieszczenie, gdy nauczyciel zatrzymał go w drzwiach.

- Zaczekaj chwilę, Potter, chciałbym porozmawiać.

Harry zerknął na mężczyznę z zaciekawieniem, jednakże zatrzymał się posłusznie, czekając aż ten skończy. Po kilku minutach, gdy Snape upewnił się, że jego cennym eliksirom nic nie zagraża, poprowadził chłopaka do salonu i rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu. Harry podążył w ślady profesora, zajmując kanapę i spoglądając na niego z wyczekiwaniem.

- Przejdę do rzeczy, Potter. Słyszałem, że skontaktował się z tobą Czarny Pan.

- Cóż... - Harry'ego lekko zamurowało na tak bezpośrednią wypowiedź. - To prawda.

- Podjąłeś już decyzję?

- Słucham? Co ma pan na myśli?

- Nie udawaj głupszego, niż jesteś. Dobrze wiem, że Lord złożył ci propozycję.

- Co w związku z tym?

- Tak jak już mówiłem - Snape wyglądał na zirytowanego - chciałbym wiedzieć, jaką podjąłeś decyzję.

- Przepraszam, ale tego dowie się sam Voldemort, gdy raczy się ze mną ponownie spotkać.

- Potter... - Ku zdumieniu chłopaka, profesor wyraźnie wahał się nad wypowiedzią. - Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale mam nadzieję, iż zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że nieważne co postanowisz, nie będziesz już mógł zmienić swej decyzji? Nie będzie już odwrotu.

- Czyżby się pan o mnie martwił, profesorze? - Snape prychnął, rzucając mu piorunujące spojrzenie, czym Harry kompletnie się nie przejął. - Zupełnie niepotrzebnie, znam konsekwencje.

- Obyś się nie mylił.

- A pan?

- Nie rozumiem, panie Potter.

- Pytam, czy pan wybrał już stronę.

- W rzeczy samej. - Oczy nauczyciela zwęziły się, gdy wpatrywał się w swego ucznia przenikliwym wzrokiem. - Jednakże nie powiem więcej, póki nie dowiem się, jakie jest twoje stanowisko.

- Nie liczyłem na to - Harry uśmiechnął się łagodnie. - Choć domyślam się, że tak sprytny wąż jak pan, wybrał dobrze.

Nie dał nauczycielowi szansy na odpowiedź, wstając i pospiesznie wychodząc z salonu.

* * *

- To nienajlepszy pomysł.

- Oj, daj się namówić.

- Marco się nie zgodzi.

- Dlaczego? Będziesz wyglądał świetnie!

- Ledwo zniósł tego w uchu. Jak myślisz, co powie na takie miejsce?

- Porozmawiam z nim.

- Taa, już to widzę.

- No to postawimy go przed faktem dokonanym.

- Daj spokój, jeszcze mi życie miłe.

- Chyba nie byłoby aż tak źle?

- Źle? On by nas rozszarpał!

Harry i Bill siedzieli w jednym z pokoi gościnnych. Rudzielec próbował namówić Pottera na kolczyk w brwi, lecz ten nie podszedł do jego pomysłu zbyt entuzjastycznie. Właściwie to sam kiedyś zastanawiał się nad jakąś malutką ozdobą, ale wiedział, że Marco byłby bardzo zły. Cóż, zdecydowanie nie miał ochoty niepotrzebnie denerwować wampira.

Weasley w końcu odpuścił, gdyż musiał wracać do domu, ale zapowiedział, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Potter kręcąc z rozbawieniem głową, odprowadził gościa do drzwi i po krótkim pożegnaniu ruszył do sali treningowej. Wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony Marco już na niego czekał.

- Co tak długo?

- Rozmawiałem z Billem.

- I...? Czego chciał?

- Namawiał mnie na kolczyk w brwi.

- Zapomnij.

- Spokojnie, odmówiłem.

- No to masz szczęście. A teraz patrz, to twoje nowe zabawki.

W sali, jak na zawołanie, pojawiły się dwa stoły. Na pierwszym leżała przykuta młoda mugolka, na oko w wieku Harry'ego, a na drugim starszy o kilka lat chłopak. Potter spiął się, lecz nie chcąc okazywać słabości, wzruszył tylko ostentacyjnie ramionami i podniósł różdżkę. W tym momencie przerwał mu Nagara.

- To ci nie będzie potrzebne. - Harry spojrzał na wampira unosząc brwi. Zdecydowanie nie podobał mu się jego złośliwy uśmieszek. - Nie patrz tak, dzisiaj zabawiamy się po mugolsku.

- Po mugolsku? Dlaczego?

- Nie zawsze będziesz miał przy sobie ten patyk, poza tym jest kilka innych powodów, które sam odkryjesz. A teraz wysil wyobraźnię i bierz się do roboty.

Gryfon posłusznie ruszył w stronę stołów. Starając się zachować zimną krew, spojrzał na leżące przy ciałach narzędzia. Oglądał dokładnie każde z nich, chcąc jak najbardziej oddalić to, co go czeka, lecz wiedział, że nie może zwlekać zbyt długo. Po namyśle wybrał skalpel, lecz użycie go okazało się dużo trudniejsze niż myślał. Machanie różdżką to jedno, ale zadawanie bólu i cierpienia za pomocą własnych rąk? Pochylił się nad nastolatką, przyciskając lekko ostrze do jej obojczyka, lecz dłoń drżała mu tak mocno, iż nie był w stanie wykonać precyzyjnego cięcia. Przełknął głośno, spoglądając niespokojnie na coraz bardziej zniecierpliwionego wampira. Tak jak przewidział, już po chwili zaciskał zęby, próbując nie krzyczeć pod Cruciatusem. Gdy tylko zaklęcie ustąpiło, zachwiał się lekko, opierając o stolik i trwał tak jakiś czas, oddychając głęboko, by się uspokoić. Zacisnął mocno powieki, nie chcąc widzieć niemego błagania w oczach swej ofiary i ponownie przyłożył skalpel do jej ciała. Nie, nie mógł tego zrobić. Kolejny Cruciatus był silniejszy. Harry wiedział, że im bardziej zirytuje Marco, tym więcej mocy będzie on wkładał w zaklęcie. Padł na kolana i zacisnął pięści, boleśnie wbijając w dłonie paznokcie. Gdy klątwa ustąpiła, wstał i po raz kolejny przymierzył się do wykonania cięcia. Niestety. Dwa Cruciatusy później, miał serdecznie dość. Czuł wzbierający w nim gniew. Nie chciał bólu. Zerknął niespokojnie na wampira, lecz widząc jak ten podnosi ostrzegawczo różdżkę, przemógł się i w końcu zatopił ostrze w ciele dziewczyny. Zaczął wodzić lekko skalpelem po jej skórze, oswajając się z towarzyszącym temu dziwnym uczuciem.

I wtedy to znów się stało.

Wiedział, że po raz kolejny przegrał. Początkowa niechęć przerodziła się w fascynację w momencie, gdy ujrzał jak niedbałe pociągnięcia zaczynają tworzyć fantazyjne wzory, zdobione wypływającą z ran krwią. Nie mógł się oprzeć temu widokowi, chciał więcej. Jego umysł zasnuła ciemność. Cudowny, wszechogarniający mrok. Tak potężny... Tak dobry. Kreślił nowe linie, tym razem z namysłem, dając ujście swej wyobraźni. Czuł się wolny. Czuł się silny. Praca pochłonęła go do tego stopnia, że nie docierały już do niego krzyki i płacz ofiary, nawoływania jej towarzysza, ani pojawienie się Mistrza Eliksirów, który zbladł gwałtownie, widząc ociekającego krwią chłopaka. Tymczasem na ustach Harry'ego zagościł złośliwy, nie wróżący dobrze uśmiech. Potter wpadł na kolejny pomysł. Skierował narzędzie w stronę, jak do tej pory, nietkniętej twarzy i zrobił nacięcie od kącika ust do połowy policzka. Powtórzył czynność z drugiej strony, tworząc na obliczu nastolatki makabryczny uśmiech. Spoglądał zadowolony na swe dzieło, z wymalowaną na bladym obliczu satysfakcją. Po krótkim zastanowieniu, zaczął oglądać inne narzędzia, które mógłby wykorzystać. Nie był w stanie nadziwić się, jak bezlitośni i okrutni potrafią być mugole. Te wszystkie rzeczy... to musiało zrodzić się w umysłach chorych ludzi. Cóż, skoro sami stworzyli te przedmioty, dlaczego czarodzieje nie mieliby z nich skorzystać? Niech durni mugole zapoznają się bliżej z własnym dziełem. Ale on nigdy nie użyje większości z nich. Zaliczał je do zwykłego barbarzyństwa i bezmyślności, nie miał zamiaru brudzić sobie rąk.

Skalpel wydawał mu się subtelny, wyważony, idealny do rozwijania swych nowych umiejętności. Jednak dziewczyna już mu się znudziła. Chwycił nóż i wbił go w jej gardło. Zachichotał szaleńczo, gdy po chwili dławienia się własną krwią, zapadła w wieczny sen.

Czas na jej towarzysza.

Harry zmierzył chłopaka uważnym, lustrującym spojrzeniem. Podziwiał przez chwilę szczupłe ciało i delikatnie zarysowane mięśnie, napinające się, gdy mugol próbował wyrwać się z więzów. Przechylił głowę, patrząc wprost w rozszerzone strachem źrenice. Młodzieniec miał piękne, piwne oczy. Był całkiem przystojny. Potter uśmiechnął się drwiąco, stwierdzając, że już niedługo będzie jeszcze piękniejszy. Znów sięgnął po skalpel.

Wodził nim delikatnie, nie spiesząc się, po jego torsie. Dotarł do sutków i po chwili namysłu obrysował dokładnie ich kontury. Nie miał zamiaru odcinać ich do końca, o nie. To by zepsuło jego dzieło. Z szatańskim uśmieszkiem skierował skalpel na całkiem spore, jak zauważył, przyrodzenie przerażonego chłopaka.

- Nie bój się - mruknął. - Szkoda by było, choć w sumie i tak ci się już do niczego nie przyda.

Kilka chwil później na penisie ofiary widniał pseudonim Pottera. Z gardła mugola wyrwał się tak przeraźliwy i ogłuszający wrzask, że zdegustowany Mortis zmuszony był rzucić na niego Silencio. Powrócił do torsu blondyna i, tym razem zmieniając narzędzie na nóż myśliwski, zagłębił ostrze głęboko w ciało, tworząc ociekający krwią pentagram. Nagle na twarzy Gryfona zagościł psychopatyczny wyraz i już po chwili na brzuchu chłopaka wyryty był również Mroczny Znak. O tak, teraz wystarczy zostawić ciała w publicznym miejscu. Zachichotał na myśl o Voldemorcie. To się gad jeden zdziwi. Powrócił na moment do dziewczyny i powtórzył poprzednią czynność na jej czole. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na chłopaka, podciął mu żyły i zostawił, by się wykrwawił. Odwrócił się w stronę Marco, dostrzegając przy okazji Snape'a.

- O, witam, profesorze. Kiedy pan przyszedł?

- Dość wcześnie, by obejrzeć całe "przedstawienie" - mruknął, nieco zachrypniętym głosem. Szczerze żałował, że został do końca. Naprawdę dość już napatrzył się na takie widoki w dworze Czarnego Pana, choć musiał przyznać, że mimo wszystko widok pasji na twarzy chłopaka był cholernie wciągający. Niesamowite. Tymczasem Potter zwrócił się do Nagary.

- Zadowolony?

- Pięknie, skarbie. Widzę, że załapałeś. Ale dlaczego akurat Mroczny Znak?

- Wyobraź sobie minę Toma, gdy sie o tym dowie - wyszczerzył się. - Chciałbym to zobaczyć.

Marco pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, wymieniając porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z Mistrzem Eliksirów. Obaj doszli do takich samych wniosków. Ten chłopak jest szalony, co do tego nie ma dyskusji.

* * *

Siedział na parapecie, wpatrując się pustym wzrokiem w przestrzeń. Dokładnie tak, jak wiele razy wcześniej, dopiero po jakimś czasie dotarło do niego, co właściwie zrobił.

Znowu.

Merlinie... Tyle bólu, tyle cierpienia... Kiedy stał się tak okrutny? Co prawda wciąż jeszcze miał opory, jednak co z tego, skoro i tak pojawiają się one jedynie na początku? Z czasem znikają, pozostawiając po sobie tylko pragnienie krwi. Mimo to starał się walczyć, protestować, choć wiedział, że jego wysiłki są nadaremne. Świadomie narażał się na Cruciatusy Marco, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że w końcu i tak zrobi wszystko, co ten mu każe. Czy w ten pokrętny sposób próbował choć w nikłym stopniu ukoić swoje sumienie? Doprawdy, to żałosne. Teoretycznie powinien przyzwyczaić się już do morderstw, pozbawił przecież życia tylu ludzi... Co prawda mugoli, ale jednak. Mimo wszystko nadal było mu trudno to zaakceptować.

Zaraz! Chwila...

Czy on właśnie pomyślał, że powinien przyzwyczaić się do zabijania?! Harry poczuł, że robi mu się słabo. "Na Merlina, oszalałem", skarcił się w duchu. "Jak można przyzwyczaić się do czegoś takiego? Zaczynam myśleć jak Voldemort!". Ale czy na pewno? Nie, chyba nie. On o tym nie myśli, po prostu zabija. Czy Harry'ego też to czeka? Któregoś dnia pozbawi kogoś życia bez namysłu, nie czując żadnego sprzeciwu? Skoro już teraz waha się jedynie na początku... Później przeradza się to w fascynację, zadowolenie, satysfakcję. Jego umysł zasnuwa dziwna mgła, przyjemny, wciągający go mrok. To tak cudowne, wspaniałe. Niemal czuje wtedy przenikającą go potęgę. Och, to straszne. Tak okrutne, złe... kuszące.

Nie, lepiej o tym nie myśleć. Oderwał wzrok od okna i wstał, przenosząc się na łóżko. Położył się na plecach, gładząc spoczywający na piersi medalion. Jego myśli znów skierowały się w stronę Voldemorta. Był ciekawy jaka będzie reakcja mężczyzny, gdy dowie się o ciałach z wyrytym Mrocznym Znakiem. Domyśli się, że to Harry? Nie, to absurdalne. Skąd miałby to wiedzieć? Po chwili przypomniał sobie, że przecież umieścił na przyrodzeniu chłopaka swój pseudonim. Co prawda niewiele osób go znało, zaledwie garstka, jednak Malfoy lub Nott na pewno od razu połączą fakty.

Usiadł gwałtownie.

Że też wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał! Jak oni zareagują? Czy będą zdolni zaakceptować jego mroczne skłonności? Harry nie chciał stracić dopiero co zdobytych kumpli. Tak - kumpli. Nie mógł nazwać ich jeszcze przyjaciółmi. Jakby nie patrzeć, zakopali topór wojenny zaledwie kilka tygodni temu. To zdecydowanie zbyt mało czasu, by pogłębić ich relacje. W pierwszej kolejności, należy je przede wszystkim porządnie naprawić. Jeśli mieliby zostać przyjaciółmi, powinni najpierw stworzyć pod to solidne fundamenty. Poza tym Potter nie wiedział dokładnie, co oni o tym myślą. Co prawda Ślizgoni wydawali się chętni, by zawrzeć z Harrym bliższą znajomość, pomogli mu nawet w sprawie zmiany domu, jednak czy to się uda? Nie chciałby znów się sparzyć. Westchnął głęboko, gdy jego myśli mimowolnie podążyły w stronę Rona i Hermiony. Więc to już definitywny koniec Wielkiej Trójcy? W zasadzie rozumiał to, że się od niego odsunęli, strasznie ich przecież naraził. I to już nie pierwszy raz. Na dodatek później zachowanie Harry'ego w stosunku do nich, pozostawiało wiele do życzenia. Tłumaczył to sobie rozgoryczeniem, które spowodowało odtrącenie z ich strony. Poza tym oni przecież wcale nie byli lepsi, prawda? Zranili go. Skrzywdzili. Szczególnie Ron, choć Hermiona również strasznie go zawiodła. Harry czuł, że to już naprawdę koniec. Zbyt dużo się wydarzyło, padło zbyt wiele słów. Szkoda. Przecież tyle razem przeżyli... Naprawdę żałował, to mimo wszystko bolało. Z ciężkim sercem postanowił zakopać głęboko w umyśle myśli o pięcioletniej przyjaźni, zakończonej w tak głupi i przykry sposób. Trudno. Co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Zresztą... oni przecież ślepo podążają za tym starym miłośnikiem dropsów. Harry był pewny, że nie zaakceptowaliby jego nowej osobowości. Nawet _nie próbowaliby_ zrozumieć. Tym bardziej, gdy Tiara przydzieli go do Slytherinu, a co do tego Harry był przekonany. Nie było innej możliwości. Szczególnie Weasley odsunąłby go od razu, gdyby stał się Ślizgonem.

Myśli Pottera znów skierowały się w stronę dyrektora.

Poczuł nagły przypływ gniewu. Wciąż miał żal o wszystko, co go spotkało. W końcu Dumbledore dobrze wiedział, jak traktują Harry'ego krewni. Nie bez powodu w pobliżu mieszkała pani Figg, która "całkiem przypadkowo" okazała się charłaczką, prawda? Jednak nic z tym nie zrobił, nie zabrał go, nie uratował. Przyglądał się w milczeniu, wydając cichą zgodę na dręczenie chłopca. A przecież tak wiele czarodziejskich rodzin dałoby każdą cenę, by zająć się Chłopcem, Który Cholera Przeżył. Mógł mieć normalne, szczęśliwe dzieciństwo. Tymczasem dyrektor zgotował mu piekło. Merlinie, dlaczego? Ufał mu, był jego przewodnikiem i mentorem, traktował go niemal jak dziadka, a on? I jeszcze ta bajka, że musi tam wracać na każde wakacje. Że tylko tam jest _bezpieczny_. Co za bzdura! Jak mógłby być bezpieczny z ludźmi, którzy szczerze go nienawidzą i wykorzystaliby każdą okazję, by go skrzywdzić? Ach, no tak. To miała być ochrona przed Voldemortem, nie przed mugolami. Roześmiał się z goryczą. Przecież w żyłach Czarnego Pana płynie jego własna krew. Wykorzystał ją w końcu do odrodzenia. Prawdopodobnie mógłby bez najmniejszego problemu dostać się na Privet Drive, co tylko potwierdza słowa Toma, że w zasadzie nigdy zbytnio nie zależało mu na pozbyciu się Gryfona.

Cały pobyt Harry'ego w Hogwarcie, jego wszystkie przygody, także wydawały mu się teraz marną farsą. O, choćby ta sprawa z kamieniem filozoficznym. Naprawdę Dumbledore nie zauważył, że jeden z nauczycieli nosi z tyłu głowy Voldemorta? I to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o stwierdzenie, jakoby Hogwart stanowił najbezpieczniejsze miejsce. Doprawdy, przecież to właśnie tam życie Harry'ego bywało najczęściej zagrożone. Poza tym, jakim cudem jedenastolatkowi udało się odkryć misterny plan swego wroga, a największy mag jasnej strony tego nie potrafił? Nawet Snape coś podejrzewał! A te śmieszne zabezpieczenia? Skoro on, dzieciak, nie miał większego problemu z przejściem przez wszystkie sale, to co dopiero dorosły, w pełni wykształcony czarodziej. Podobnie było z Komnatą Tajemnic. Okej, niech będzie, tylko Harry był wężousty, więc nikt inny nie mógł jej otworzyć. Ale co z resztą? Dwunastolatek rozgryzł całą tę tajemnicę, a dyrektor nie dał rady? To jawna kpina, że też do tej pory tego nie widział. Ale był przecież głupim dzieckiem, które dopiero zapoznawało się ze światem magii. Hmm, co by tu jeszcze... O, rok czwarty! Nieszczęsny Turniej Trójmagiczny i fałszywy Moody. Harry postanowił zostawić to bez komentarza. Śmiać mu się chciało, gdy pomyślał, że Dumbledore mógł nie zorientować się, że ma do czynienia ze śmierciożercą. A przecież twierdził, że Szalonooki był jego wieloletnim przyjacielem. Naprawdę nie rozpoznałby, że ktoś się pod niego podszywa?

Harry'emu nasuwał się tylko jeden wniosek. Był specjalnie przygotowywany, _hodowany_ do roli Świętego Wybawcy. I to również bolało. Bo Harry nie był bronią, ani zabawką. Harry był żywym, czującym człowiekiem. Ale przede wszystkim był tylko dzieckiem, łaknącym odrobiny ciepła.

Ech, było minęło. Czas definitywnie zamknąć ten rozdział. Oto rozpoczyna się kolejny. O wiele lepszy, a już z całą pewnością ciekawszy. I tym razem pisany przez niego.


	11. Rozdział X

**Rozdział X  
**

- Czy ktoś mógłby mi to wytłumaczyć?

Cichy, jedwabisty, a przede wszystkim zadziwiająco spokojny głos Voldemorta, rozbrzmiał w wielkiej, ponurej sali. Mistrz Eliksirów mimowolnie się wzdrygnął, zaciskając palce na materiale szaty. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, iż pozorne opanowanie Czarnego Pana, wcale dobrze nie wróżyło. Wręcz przeciwnie. Zazwyczaj bywało zapowiedzią nadchodzącej katastrofy. Nie był odosobniony w tym przeczuciu. Zwolennicy mrocznej strony zadrżeli, podejrzewając, że mogą dzisiaj nie opuścić rezydencji swego Mistrza bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Wpatrywali się w Riddle'a, który również obserwował ich uważnie, czekając na jakikolwiek odzew. Nic takiego się nie stało, żaden ze śmierciożerców nie odważył się zabrać głosu. W pomieszczeniu panowała ciężka, pełna napięcia cisza. Ciemnobrązowe oczy zmrużyły się, a nałożone na nie zaklęcie iluzji prysło, przez co przybrały barwę szkarłatu.

- Nikt? - Mężczyzna wstał z wysokiego tronu, zaczynając się powoli przed nim przechadzać. - Naprawdę nikt nie potrafi mi wyjaśnić tego, jakim cudem w centrum Hogsmeade zawisły okaleczone zwłoki dwójki mugoli? I dlaczego, na litość Salazara, wyryty był na nich mój znak?!

Z różdżki Czarnego Pana posypały się iskry. Tłum postaci w czarnych szatach poruszył się niespokojnie. Śmierciożerców powoli opuszczały resztki nadziei na uratowanie własnej skóry. Zaczynali poważnie wątpić w to, że uda im się dzisiaj wydostać z dworu o własnych siłach. Snape zbladł i przygryzł mocno wnętrze policzka, dziękując wszelkim siłom za to, że jego oblicze skrywa maska. Czarny Pan naprawdę rzadko tracił nad sobą panowanie, lecz w takich chwilach nikt nie mógł czuć się stosunkowo bezpieczny, nawet osoby należące do Wewnętrznego Kręgu, które zazwyczaj mogły pozwolić sobie na bardzo wiele. Gniew Mistrza nie oszczędzał nikogo. Kilka osób, prawdopodobnie nowo zwerbowanych, próbowało niepostrzeżenie się wycofać lub skryć za swymi towarzyszami, nierozważnie ściągając na siebie uwagę Voldemorta. Nie minęła sekunda, nim poleciały w ich stronę pierwsze Cruciatusy.

- O nie - wysyczał Czarny Pan. - Żaden z was nie ma prawa choćby drgnąć bez mojego polecenia. Czy to jasne? - Severus słyszał jak stojąca obok Bella westchnęła cicho, gdy nikt nie odważył się na odpowiedź. Oczy Riddle'a zwężyły się, a w tłum znów pomknęły czerwone promienie, trafiając w przypadkowe osoby. - Zadałem pytanie.

Tym razem po sali natychmiast rozszedł się zgodny pomruk. Voldemort opuścił różdżkę.

- W takim razie spróbujmy inaczej. Czy któryś z was, bezużyteczne ścierwa, potrafi wyjaśnić mi, kim jest Mortis?

Gdy tylko słowa opuściły jego usta, Riddle zauważył nieznaczne poruszenie wśród trzech osób. Co najciekawsze, każda z nich należała do Wewnętrzego Kręgu. Zaintrygowany, wbił w nich wzrok, czekając na odpowiedź. W końcu z szeregu wystąpił Malfoy, klękając u stóp swego Mistrza.

- Mój Panie - wyszeptał. - Mam pewne podejrzenia, ale wydają się one co najmniej śmieszne.

- Słucham, Lucjuszu.

- Słyszałem jak mój syn, Draco, mówił, że wraz z kolegami nazwali tak Pottera.

Rozległy się szmery oraz nieliczne chichoty. Śmierciożercy najwyraźniej uznali za kompletną bzdurę sam pomysł, że świętoszkowaty pupilek Dumbledore'a mógłby zdobyć się na dokonanie takiej zbrodni. A jeśli już jakimś cudem do tego doszło, to i tak nie potrafili znaleźć odpowiedzi na pytanie, dlaczego miałby pozostawić na ciałach ofiar Mroczny Znak. Wszelkie odgłosy ucichły jednak szybko pod ostrym spojrzeniem krwistych tęczówek.

- Zaiste, to niezwykle interesujące, mój wierny sługo. - Voldemort spojrzał na Notta. - Williamie*?

- Panie. - Mężczyzna podszedł i przyklęknął obok Malfoya. - Mój syn, Theodor, również podzielił się ze mną taką informacją.

- Panie, chyba w to nie wierzysz? - odezwał się Yaxley, nie wytrzymując i również występując z szeregu. - To przecież czysty absurd!

- A dlaczegóż to?

- Gówniarz nie potrafi nawet poprawnie rzucić Cruciatusa! W ministerstwie...

- _Crucio - _Voldemort szepnął jakby od niechcenia, ze znudzeniem obserwując jak śmierciożerca pada na posadzkę, wijąc się z bólu. - Doprawdy, Yaxley. Jedynie twa wierność i niewątpliwa przydatność ratują cię obecnie przed dotkliwą karą za zbytnią śmiałość. Wracaj na miejsce.

- T-tak jest, Panie. - Mężczyzna wstał, wycofując się chwiejnie. - Dziękuję za twą łaskę, Mistrzu.

- Wracając do tematu... Severusie. - Riddle przeniósł swą uwagę na Snape'a, który natychmiast klęknął przed Lordem. - Wiesz coś o tym?

- Panie, nie słyszałem, by Potter lub jego obecny opiekun planowali podobne posunięcie. Jednakże sądzę, iż jest to możliwe.

- Możliwe? Kontynuuj.

- Opiekun Pottera często sprowadza mugoli, by ten ćwiczył na nich nowo nabyte zdolności. - Zamilkł na chwilę, a w sali ponownie rozbrzmiały pełne niedowierzania szepty. - Z tego, co wiem, ostatnio chłopak bawił się swymi ofiarami za pomocą mugolskich narzędzi.

- Proszę, proszę... - Twarz Czarnego Pana przybrała nieprzenikniony wyraz. Wskazał dłonią, by trójka mężczyzn wróciła na swe pozycje. - Waszym zadaniem jest zdobycie jak największej liczby wiarygodnych informacji na ten temat. Chcę wiedzieć wszystko, absolutnie wszystko, o poczynaniach Pottera. - Po tych słowach skierował wzrok na pozostałych zwolenników. - Możecie odejść.

Śmierciożercy pospiesznie opuścili salę, pełni ulgi, ciesząc się, że tym razem jednak ominęła ich kara. Gdy tylko sala opustoszała, Czarny Pan opadł na tron, a na jego przystojnej twarzy pojawił się pełen zadowolenia uśmiech. Jeśli to, co dziś usłyszał jest prawdą, to możliwe, iż chłopak właśnie w ten dość niespodziewany sposób przesłał mu wiadomość. Czyżby przyjął propozycję? Nareszcie wszystko zaczęło iść po jego myśli? Nadchodzi wojna i tym razem nie ma zamiaru pozwolić na to, by trwała latami, jak poprzednia. Mając po swojej stronie Pottera, nikt nie zdoła mu już przeszkodzić. Pomieszczenie wypełnił mrożący krew w żyłach śmiech.

* * *

Harry pakował swoje rzeczy, przygryzając w zamyśleniu dolną wargę. Wciąż jeszcze miał przed oczami ostatni numer Proroka Codziennego, którego prenumeratę zamawiał Marco. Na pierwszej stronie widniało ogromne zdjęcie ciał wywieszonych w centrum czarodziejskiego miasteczka, a kolejne trzy strony zajmował obszerny artykuł, w którym reporterka rozwodziła się nad tajemniczym mordercą o pseudonimie Mortis, działającym na zlecenie Czarnego Pana. No cóż, Harry nie miał pojęcia, że wywoła aż taką sensację, jednak zbytnio mu to nie przeszkadzało. Teraz trzeba było tylko uważać, by nie wydało się, że ów Mortis jest Złotym Chłopcem we własnej osobie. Wygląda na to, że bardzo ostrożnie będzie musiał posługiwać się swym nowym pseudonimem, co będzie raczej łatwe zważywszy na fakt, iż poznało go zaledwie kilka osób. Całe szczęście, że nie zdążył, wtedy na Pokątnej, wyjawić go Remusowi, Charliemu i Billowi. Zdecydowanie postępuje ostatnimi czasy zbyt lekkomyślnie. Choć z drugiej strony, jak ma sobie z tym wszystkim poradzić? Owszem, podoba mu się nowe życie i nigdy nie wróciłby do starego, ale mimo wszystko, to działo się tak szybko... Od jakiegoś czasu miewał dziwaczne wahania nastrojów, czego oczywiście zirytowany tym Nagara nie omieszkał wytykać mu przy każdej możliwej okazji. Harry sam doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, nie potrafiąc jednak w żaden sposób nad tym zapanować. Podejrzewał, że to wpływ Czarnej Magii i tak nagle zachodzących w nim zmian. W końcu całe jego życie wywróciło się do góry nogami. Westchnął ciężko, rozglądając się po pokoju. Już jutro opuści Grimmauld Place. Dwa ostatnie dni przed powrotem do Hogwartu, Marco postanowił przeznaczyć na powtórki z lekcji aktorstwa, Czarnej Magii i przedmiotów szkolnych. Dzięki skrupulatności mężczyzny, praktycznie cały zakres szóstego roku Harry miał opanowany, więc spokojnie będzie mógł poświęcić ten czas na naukę rzeczy, które go bardziej interesują. Na dzisiejszy wieczór jednak odpuścili sobie powtórki. Mieli inne plany. Gdy wszystko było gotowe, opuścił pokój, kierując się do sypialni wampira. Wszedł bez pukania i usiadł na łóżku, obok rozłożonego wygodnie Marco. Nagara obrócił się na bok, podpierając się na łokciu i przyglądał mu się z uśmiechem.

- Spakowany?

- Taa, spakowany.

- Najchętniej bym cię tu zatrzymał.

- A ja chętnie bym został. Jakoś nie uśmiecha mi się powrót pod skrzydła tego oszusta.

- Nie przejmuj się nim, będzie dobrze.

- Łatwo ci mówić, to nie ciebie będzie miał cały czas na oku.

- Dasz radę - szepnął Marco, przyciągając chłopaka do siebie i obejmując go mocno. - Czegoś cię chyba w końcu nauczyłem, prawda?

- Tak. - Harry wtulił się w wampira, kryjąc twarz w jego szyi. - Ale to i tak wkurzające.

- Nie denerwuj się - wymruczał mu do ucha, drżąc lekko, gdy ciepły oddech Harry'ego podrażnił czułą skórę. - Teraz zajmijmy się czymś przyjemniejszym.

Marco przekręcił ich zgrabnym ruchem tak, że zawisł nad chłopakiem, opierając dłonie po obu stronach jego głowy. Pochylił się, wysuwając język i liżąc zachęcająco jego wargi. Harry odpowiedział z entuzjazmem, rozchylając je i zapraszając wampira do pogłębienia pocałunku. Mężczyzna badał ochoczo wnętrze jego ust, wydobywając z Harry'ego pierwsze jęki. Chłopak sięgnął do guzików koszuli wampira, niecierpliwie je rozpinając, próbując pozbyć się zbędnego materiału, który odgradzał go od wspaniałego ciała opiekuna. Sapnął, kiedy niespodziewanie jego ręce zostały ułożone nad głową, a nadgarstki oplotły czarne wstążki, przywiązując je do wezgłowia.

- Spokojnie, malutki - zachichotał Marco, przerywając pocałunek. - Mamy całą noc przed sobą.

- To nie fair - syknął, gdy mężczyzna kąsał delikatnie nabrzmiałe wargi, następnie wyznaczając drobnymi pocałunkami linię wzdłuż jego szczęki, przez wrażliwą szyję, aż do obojczyka. - Nie dręcz mnie tak.

- Ależ dlaczego?

- Chcę cię dotknąć, rozwiąż mnie!

- Mój piękny - gorący oddech musnął ucho chłopaka. – Taki uległy, chętny. Niecierpliwy.

- Marco, proszę - westchnął, gdy Nagara kolejnym niewerbalnym zaklęciem pozbawił go odzieży, samemu nadal pozostając w pełni ubranym. - To niesprawiedliwe.

- Wiesz, Harry? - Marco szeptał niezrażony, z zadowoleniem obserwując nagie ciało. - Kiedy cię pierwszy raz zobaczyłem, wiedziałem, że będziesz mój.

Po tych słowach wysunął kły, wbijając je w tętnicę Harry'ego. Potter pisnął zaskoczony, nie spodziewając się tak nagłego ataku. Marco zawsze, poza pierwszym razem, uprzedzał lub pytał o pozwolenie, nie chcąc go skrzywdzić i sprawiać niepotrzebnego bólu, dlatego też teraz Harry skrzywił się, czując nieprzyjemne pieczenie. To uczucie jednak szybko znikało, zastępowane napływającą stopniowo, tak dobrze mu znaną, błogą przyjemnością. Nie minęło wiele czasu, nim wił się pod nim, pragnąc więcej i więcej, coraz bardziej podniecony. Tymczasem Marco zlizywał zachłannie krew wypływającą z rany, tłumiąc własne jęki. Uwielbiał tego dzieciaka, zapach i smak jego krwi działały na niego niczym najlepszy afrodyzjak. Warknął cicho, odrywając się niechętne od cudownego płynu i polizał miejsce, gdzie wbił kły, by zatamować upływ krwi. Ponowił ustami swą wędrówkę po ciele Harry'ego, naznaczając go drobnymi ugryzieniami i pocałunkami, starannie omijając jednak najbardziej domagające się uwagi miejsce. Harry jęknął i poruszył niecierpliwie biodrami, gdy Naga znów z premedytacją przygryzał wnętrze jego uda, następnie przebiegając językiem po podrażnionych miejscach, wciąż i wciąż pogłębiając jego podniecenie, nadal jednak nie pozwalając mu się uwolnić. Marco uśmiechnął się złośliwie, przesuwając się ponownie coraz wyżej, obcałowując biodra i brzuch Harry'ego, docierając do sutków. Polizał brodawkę, a następnie zassał jeden sutek, drugi muskając palcami. Potter wił się, wyrzucając z siebie nieskładne prośby i błagania. Nie wytrzymał i krzyknął rozpaczliwie, kiedy mężczyzna otarł się o jego nabrzmiałą męskość.

- Marco, proszę!

- O co, skarbie? - szepnął zmysłowo, nie przerywając pieszczot. - Powiedz to.

- Dotknij mnie.

- Ale jak? - spytał z pozornie niewinnym uśmieszkiem, przesuwając dłonią wzdłuż boku chłopaka. - Tak?

- Wiesz o co mi chodzi!

- Nie wiem. Powiedz mi.

- Nie baw się mną, proszę - załkał. - Dotknij mnie tam!

- Tutaj? - Postanowił zlitować się nad rozpalonym chłopakiem, dotykając w końcu jego spragnionego uwagi członka. - Tak dobrze?

- Taaaak. Och, Marco... Więcej.

- A, a, a - pokręcił głową. - Tym razem to powiesz.

- Marco...

- Powiedz to, Harry. Zrobię wszystko, tylko powiedz mi czego pragniesz.

- Kurwa, Marco! - krzyknął, gdy mężczyzna drażniąco przesunął palcami po główce. - Weź go do ust!

- Jak sobie życzysz.

Usatysfakcjonowany tym wybuchem Nagara pochylił się, zlizując z czubka sączącego się już penisa przezroczysty płyn. Nagrodziło go ciężkie westchnienie chłopaka. Zachęcony, przesunął dłonią w dół i w górę trzonu, słuchając kolejnych westchnień i cichych jęków. Wpatrując się w szmaragdowe, zamglone podnieceniem oczy, zarysował językiem kółeczko wokół główki. Podrażnił ją przez chwilę, po czym rozchylił usta i zassał się delikatnie na czubku penisa, pochłaniając go stopniowo coraz głębiej, nieustannie pracując też językiem.

- O taaaak - jęknął Harry, odchylając głowę do tyłu. - O Merlinie, possij go. Mocno, proszę.

Marco uśmiechnął się i zamruczał, przytrzymując mocno biodra chłopaka, którymi ten niekontrolowanie poruszał. Gdy wampir spełnił jego prośbę, Harry nie panował już nad swymi odruchami. Wił się i wzdychał, niemal roztapiając się z przyjemności, czując tę gorącą wilgoć. Marco ssał go mocno, masując przy tym także jądra chłopaka, wiedząc dokładnie, co lubi jego młody kochanek i jak sprawić mu przyjemność. Skierował jedną z dłoni między pośladki Harry'ego, muskając znajdującą się tam ciasną dziurkę. Podrażnił ją przez chwilę, a potem wsunął do środka jeden palec. To wystarczyło, by poczuł wypełniające gardło nasienie, które przełknął do ostatniej kropelki. Nie czekając na to, aż chłopak uspokoi się po przebytym orgazmie, dołączył drugi, a później trzeci, poruszając nimi i rozciągając go, przygotowując na przyjęcie czegoś dużo większego. Odszukał prostatę, obserwując z lubością jak chłopak zaskoczony krzyczy, a jego męskość znów powoli się rozbudza. Uznając, że jest już gotowy, wyciągnął palce i mruknął szybko zaklęcie, pozbywając się nareszcie ubrań. Uniósł się i rozszerzył nogi Harry'ego, zagłębiając się powoli w chętnym ciele, tłumiąc okrzyk chłopaka namiętnym pocałunkiem. Harry oddychał głęboko, patrząc w zamglone oczy wampira, starając się rozluźnić. Mimo dobrego przygotowania, to wciąż bolało. Odczekawszy chwilę, poruszył się na próbę, dając tym samym znak Marco, że jest już gotowy. Mężczyzna przymknął powieki, wbijając się w niego powolnymi ruchami. Początkowo delikatnie, bez pośpiechu, a stopniowo coraz szybciej, szybciej i szybciej, pragnąc dać im obu jak najwięcej rozkoszy. Potter nie mógł powstrzymać jęków, rozkoszując się każdym pchnięciem wypełniającej go męskości wampira.

- Mocniej - szepnął, obejmując go w pasie nogami, rozsuwając je szeroko, by dać mu do siebie lepszy dostęp. - Mocniej, jeszcze, o tak, dokładnie tak!

Marco wzmocnił uchwyt na biodrach chłopaka i spełnił jego prośbę, wchodząc w niego z coraz większą siłą i ustawiając pod takim kątem, by z prawie każdym pchnięciem podrażniać jego prostatę. Potter wychodził mu naprzeciw, wbijając paznokcie w plecy wampira, ponownie bliski spełnienia. Czując zbliżający się finał, wampir sięgnął pomiędzy nich i chwycił członka Harry'ego, poruszając szybko ręką. Chłopak doszedł gwałtownie, krzycząc jego imię, opadając wyczerpany na posłanie. Marco jęknął, gdy poczuł zaciskające się na nim mięśnie i wykonując ostatnie, teraz już płytkie, gorączkowe pchnięcia, podążył za nim, szczytując i rozlewając się w ciasnym wnętrzu. Opadł na chłopaka, nie mogąc się ruszyć, nadal pozostając w jego wnętrzu. Leżeli tak przez dłuższy czas, próbując uspokoić oddech. W końcu Marco uniósł się i wysunął z Harry'ego, kładąc się obok i przyciągając go bliżej. Przytulił go, przeczesując palcami miękkie, wilgotne od potu włosy chłopaka i pocałował go czule, uśmiechając się, gdy ten przywarł do niego, wzdychając cicho z przyjemności. Tej nocy kochali się jeszcze kilka razy, ciesząc się sobą przed nieuniknionym rozstaniem.

* * *

Marco i Harry przepychali się przez zatłoczony dworzec, kierując się w stronę barierki prowadzącej na peron dziewięć i trzy czwarte. Marco zerknął na zegarek i przyspieszył kroku, przeklinając się za nie nastawienie budzika. Mogli się przecież spodziewać, że po tak upojnie spędzonej nocy z pewnością nie wstaną na czas. Dotarli w końcu na miejsce z zadowoleniem zauważając, że mają jeszcze piętnaście minut do odjazdu pociągu. Przekroczyli barierkę, natykając się natychmiast na członków Zakonu Feniksa. Potter rozejrzał się dość zdezorientowany, stwierdzając po chwili, że prawdopodobnie odprowadzają oni Hermionę i Weasleyów. Najwyraźniej uznano, że pomimo braku kontaktu z Potterem, ci nadal narażeni są na atak ze strony Czarnego Pana. Cóż, w zasadzie to całkiem zrozumiałe. Wymieniwszy z Marco znaczące spojrzenie, ruszyli do przodu, obojętnie mijając przyglądających im się zakonników. Stanęli niedaleko, pogrążając się w cichej rozmowie. Niedługo potem przyłączył się do nich Remus, który ze zdumieniem obserwował z jak wielką niechęcią jego przyjaciele podchodzą do rozstania. Wilkołak zmarszczył w zamyśleniu brwi. Tymczasem Marco pouczał Harry'ego, który niecierpliwie wywracał oczami, słysząc nieustanne wskazówki wampira.

- Pamiętaj, informuj mnie o wszystkim. Gdyby coś się działo, leć od razu do Nietoperza.

- Tak, wiem. Powtarzałeś mi to setki razy. Poradzę sobie.

- W to nie wątpię, martwię się raczej o innych.

- Och, a to dlaczego? Jestem przecież bardzo grzeczny i uprzejmy.

- Oczywiście.

- Śmiesz wątpić?

- Ależ skąd - Nagara mrugnął łobuzersko do chłopca. - Szczególnie nie po tym, jak... - dokończył zdanie szeptem, tak, by usłyszał go tylko Harry.

Chłopak zarumienił się nieznacznie, posyłając mu pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie. Nie zdołał jednak opanować drżenia warg, a po chwili obaj wybuchnęli śmiechem, zwracając na siebie uwagę stojących w pobliżu osób. Umknęło im dziwne spojrzenie Remusa.

- Ale się gapią - mruknął Potter. - Jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle.

- Dziwisz się? Cholernie się zmieniłeś, a na dodatek odprowadza cię nieziemsko przystojny facet...

- Mhmm, Remus rzeczywiście... Auu! - Skrzywił się, gdy Marco uderzył go w potylicę. - Dobra, już dobra, żartowałem. To znaczy nie żebyś nie był przystojny, Remi.

- W porządku - zaśmiał się Lunatyk. - A gdzie twoi znajomi?

- Pewnie już w pociągu. - Spojrzał Marco w oczy, przygryzając wargę. - Powinienem już iść.

- Tak, idź - westchnął wampir, przyciągając go do siebie.

Zanurzył twarz w czarnych, nieco rozczochranych włosach, powstrzymując się przed pocałunkiem. Nieważne jak bardzo tego chciał, nie mogli pokazać publicznie tego, co ich łączy. Harry odsunął się w końcu i chwycił bagaż. Został jeszcze poklepany po plecach przez Lunatyka, po czym ruszył w stronę pociągu. Zatrzymał się jeszcze na schodkach i odwróciwszy się, posłał mężczyznom ostatni, ciepły uśmiech.

* * *

Harry czekał wraz z profesor McGonagall na pojawienie się pierwszorocznych. Podróż do Hogwartu zleciała mu wyjątkowo szybko i spokojnie na wesołych rozmowach i grze w karty. Znalazł Draco, Theo i Blaise'a w jednym z ostatnich przedziałów, a mniej więcej w połowie drogi dołączyli do nich Crabbe i Goyle, których przyprowadziła Pansy. Przechodzący obok przedziału uczniowie posyłali im tylko zdumione spojrzenia. No bo Potter siedzący wśród Ślizgonów? Nie mieściło im się to w głowach. Nie mieli pojęcia, że to dopiero początek niespodzianek.

Nie minęło wiele czasu, nim pojawił się w końcu Hagrid. McGonagall po swej zwyczajowej przemowie poprowadziła niewielką grupkę do Wielkiej Sali. "Przedstawienie czas zacząć", pomyślał, gdy wrota się otworzyły, wpuszczając ich do środka. Wszedł jako ostatni, przemierzając pomieszczenie dumnym krokiem. Tak jak się spodziewał, wywołał swym widokiem głośne szepty.

- Drodzy uczniowie! - Dyrektor powstał ze swego miejsca, obdarzając wszystkich uśmiechem z serii "kocham cały świat". - Pragnę powitać was serdecznie w nowym roku szkolnym! Już za moment rozpocznie się Ceremonia Przydziału, w trakcie której nowi uczniowie zostaną przydzieleni do poszczególnych domów. Zastanawia was prawdopodobnie, co wśród pierwszorocznych robi pan Potter. Wyjaśnienie jest proste. Z pewnych przyczyn, Harry również zostanie powtórnie przydzielony. Profesor McGonagall - skinął kobiecie głową. - Sądzę, iż możemy zaczynać.

Profesor Flitwick wniósł do sali niski stołek, kładąc na nim postrzępiony, stary kapelusz, który rozpoczął powitalną pieśń. Harry mimowolnie ściągnął brwi, słuchając słów Tiary. Prócz oczywistego przedstawienia poszczególnych domów, ostrzegała także przed rodzącym się w sercach złem, zdradą i koniecznością zjednoczenia. Potrząsnął głową, stwierdzając, że pomyśli o tym później. Wreszcie nadeszła jego kolej. Usiadł na stołku, zamykając oczy.

_- Witaj, Wybrańcze - _usłyszał cichy głosik. - _Znów się spotykamy. Mówiłam ci przecież, że twoje miejsce jest gdzie indziej. Przykro mi, że musiałeś dość boleśnie się o tym przekonać. Ale nie pora na to, mój drogi, nie pora. Nadchodzą mroczne czasy, a droga, którą obrałeś wydaje się kręta i wyboista. Sekret tkwi w prostocie, mój miły. Czeka cię trudna decyzja, wybierz mądrze. Mam nadzieję, że tym razem nie będziesz się opierał. To twoja szansa, chłopcze. _SLYTHERIN!

Zapadła cisza. Zarówno nauczyciele, jak i uczniowie, obserwowali z niedowierzaniem jak Harry ściąga Tiarę Przydziału i wstaje, spoglądając na emblemat szaty, który automatycznie zmienił kolory na zieleń i srebro. Wyprostował się, pewnym krokiem podchodząc do stołu Ślizgonów. Przeszedł wzdłuż ławki, mijając wrogo wyglądających nowych współdomowników, posyłających mu nieprzychylne spojrzenia. Nie przejmując się tym, zmierzał wprost do Notta i Malfoya, którzy zajęli mu miejsce. Usiadł między nimi, ignorując zaskoczone sapnięcia, które rozległy się, gdy Draco przyjacielsko poklepał go po plecach. Po chwili Harry rozejrzał się i podniósł kpiąco brwi, uśmiechając się złośliwie na widok zszokowanych min hogwartczyków. Jedynie twarz Dumbledore'a nie wyrażała żadnych konkretnych uczuć, tworząc nieprzeniknioną maskę. Dyrektor odchrzaknął i wstał, ponownie zabierając głos, co wyrwało pozostałych z odrętwienia.

- No cóż, tego chyba nikt się nie spodziewał. Uprzedzam wszystkich, że pojedynki na korytarzach szkoły oraz wstęp do Zakazanego Lasu są surowo zabronione. Mam także zaszczyt przedstawić nowego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, którym zostaje profesor Alexander Morvant. Nie widzę sensu, by przedłużać, jesteście pewnie zmęczeni. Prefekci odprowadzą po uczcie pierwszorocznych, a rano zajmą się rozdawaniem planów lekcji. Teraz wsuwajcie.

Klasnął, a na stołach natychmiast pojawiły się potrawy. Przez całą kolację Harry czuł na sobie wzrok nie tylko uczniów, szczególnie tych z Gryffindoru, ale też nowego profesora. Nieco zirytowany, podniósł w końcu głowę, napotykając piwne tęczówki. Odwzajemnił spojrzenie, mimowolnie lustrując uważnie Morvanta. Mężczyzna był całkiem przystojny. Wysoki, dość blady, rysy twarzy miał subtelne. Ciemnobrązowe, raczej krótkie włosy, zaczesane były gładko do tyłu, lecz nie sprawiały wrażenia ulizanych. Wyglądał na człowieka skrytego, niedostępnego, może nieco tajemniczego, ale nie odrzucającego. Musiał przyznać, że go zaintrygował. Profesor uniósł kącik ust, patrząc wprost w oczy koloru Avady i ani myśląc odwrócić wzrok. Młody Black zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się o co chodzi mężczyźnie, lecz zaraz wzruszył ramionami, powracając do rozmowy z kolegami. I tak dowie się wszystkiego prędzej, czy później. Miał tylko cichą nadzieję, że nauczyciel będzie kompetentny i nie planuje uprzykrzać mu życia. To byłaby naprawdę miła odmiana.

Z niejaką ulgą przyjął koniec uczty. Zdążył się odzwyczaić od wiecznego gwaru i natrętnych spojrzeń, zapomniał już jak męczące to bywa. Wraz z resztą Ślizgonów opuścił Wielką Salę, kierując się do lochów, gdzie mieściły się komnaty Slytherinu. Wchodząc do środka ze zdumieniem odkrył, że są większe od tych w Gryffindorze. Zupełnie nie zwrócił na to uwagi, będąc tutaj na drugim roku. Różniła się także wielkość dormitoriów, które były trzyosobowe. Crabbe i Goyle dzielili pokój z Folisonem Multonem, szczupłym, nieco szczurowatym Ślizgonem z ich roku. Malfoy, Nott i Zabini do tej pory mieli wspólną sypialnię, lecz ustalili, że Theo przeniesie się do Harry'ego. Zajęli pomieszczenie, które mieściło się naprzeciwko dormitorium przyjaciół i do tej pory stało puste. Harry'emu strasznie przypadł do gustu wystrój. Zielony, srebrny i czarny zdecydowanie były jego kolorami. Działały na niego o wiele lepiej, niż drażniące, krzykliwe barwy Lwów.

Po przejściu do pokoju wspólnego, uczniowie Domu Węża podchodzili do niego, zaczynając rozmowę lub tylko wymieniając uprzejmości. Cóż, to było raczej zaskoczeniem. Mortis spodziewał się otwartej wrogości, tymczasem doczekał się pewnego rodzaju akceptacji. Co prawda ostrożnej, nieufnej, ale jednak akceptacji. Podejrzewał, że duży wpływ na podejście Ślizgonów miał zarówno jego nowy status społeczny, jak i przyjazne stosunki z tak zwanym Księciem Slytherinu, jak zwykły złośliwie nazywać Malfoya pozostałe domy, oraz jego przyjaciółmi. Prawdopodobnie nowi współdomownicy będą go bacznie obserwować, starając się wybadać sytuację. Oczywiście nie wszystkim podobała się obecność Złotego Chłopca w Królestwie Węży, jednak ograniczyli się do drobnych, uszczypliwych uwag, które ignorował lub posyłania mu niechętnych spojrzeń.

Kiedy nareszcie zamknęły się za nimi drzwi nowej sypialni, Harry opadł zmęczony na łóżko, marząc o ciepłej pościeli. Wiedział jednak, że czeka go jeszcze długa rozmowa. Usiadł, spoglądając z wyczekiwaniem na trójkę chłopaków. Ci wymienili między sobą porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

- Potter - odezwał się Zabini, przerywając ciszę. - Oszczędzimy ci mowy powitalnej, przechodząc od razu do rzeczy. Zadamy pytanie i oczekujemy na nie szczerej odpowiedzi.

- Naprawdę szczerej - dodał Theo. - Nie zamierzamy ukrywać przed tobą istotnych rzeczy i oczekujemy tego samego od ciebie.

- Tego oraz dyskrecji - przyłączył się Malfoy. - Zresztą po co ja to mówię, znasz zasady. Spędziłeś w naszym towarzystwie znaczną część wakacji, wiesz już jak to wszystko działa.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jakie panują między nami relacje. - Potter pierwszy raz widział, by Blaise był tak poważny. - Mamy nadzieję, że teraz, jako jeden z nas, dostosujesz się.

- Dla pozostałych bądź sobie kim tylko chcesz. Tutaj jednak jesteśmy sobą. - Draco pochylił się nieznacznie w jego stronę. - I pewnie domyślasz się już o co chcemy zapytać. Prawda?

- Rozumiem - Harry pokiwał głową, przełykając ślinę. - Pytajcie.

- Harry... - Theo spojrzał mu w oczy. - Nie będziemy owijać w bawełnę. Dwójka zmasakrowanych mugoli z wyrytymi Mrocznymi Znakami. Mówi ci to coś?

- Chyba każdy o tym słyszał... Dlaczego o to pytacie?

- Kolejne pytanie - tym razem głos zabrał Malfoy. - To twoja robota? Po prostu odpowiedz: tak lub nie.

- A jeśli powiem, że tak?

- To nie jest odpowiedź. Tak, czy nie?

Zapadła pełna napięcia cisza. Potter wpatrywał się w Ślizgonów, starając się nie okazywać tego jak bardzo jest spięty. Zastanawiał się, czy warto wyjawić im prawdę, kalkulując szybko wiążące się z tym korzyści lub potencjalne straty. Nie zdążył poznać tej trójki na tyle, by móc przewidzieć ich reakcje. Z drugiej strony nie chciał także kłamać. Naprawdę nie chciał, doskonale wiedząc, że i tak wszystko szybko wyjdzie na jaw. Ile będzie w stanie ukrywać przed nimi swe poczynania? Niedługo. Nie, to nie ma sensu. Poza tym zasady są jasne. Mają rację, to normalne, że oczekują od niego, iż będzie ich przestrzegał. Musi to powiedzieć. Więc dlaczego się waha? Dlaczego czuje strach? W głębi duszy znał odpowiedź na to pytanie. Pomimo składanych sobie obietnic i starań, by ich dotrzymać, nie był w stanie powstrzymać kiełkującego w jego sercu ziarnka nadziei na to, że być może znalazł prawdziwych sojuszników, a może i nawet przyjaciół. Zamrugał z niedowierzaniem, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że najzwyczajniej w świecie boi się kolejnego odrzucenia. Mimo to wiedział, że jeśli ma ono nastąpić, to lepiej, by stało się to już teraz.

- Harry - westchnął Nott, zniecierpliwiony milczeniem chłopaka. - My wiemy. Chcemy to usłyszeć od ciebie.

- Okej. Odpowiedź brzmi... - przerwał i popatrzył po twarzach Ślizgonów, czując przyspieszone bicie serca. Czas na chwilę prawdy. - Tak.

- Świetnie - uśmiechnął się Theo. - Witamy wśród swoich.

- Ma ktoś ochotę na Ognistą? - zapytał Zabini, wyczarowując szklaneczki. - Draco, Theo, Harry?

- Jak najbardziej - odezwał się Malfoy. - O ile to nie są te obrzydliwe zlewki, które zaserwowałeś nam na zakończenie piątego roku.

- Nie, to z prywatnego zbioru mojej matki.

- O, to i ja się skuszę. - Nott sięgnął po trunek.

- Zaraz, chwila. Że co? - Harry w końcu odzyskał głos, patrząc na nich z wyraźnym zdezorientowaniem. - Jak to? Właśnie przyznałem, że jestem mordercą, a wy...

- Daj spokój - roześmiał się Blaise, widząc jego skołowaną minę. - Doskonale wiesz, że siedzisz wśród przyszłych śmierciożerców. Czego się spodziewałeś?

- Ale... Ech, zresztą nieważne - pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. - Wiecie co? Polejcie mi.

* * *

* Nigdzie nie znalazłam imienia Notta seniora, więc postanowiłam nazwać go Williamem.


	12. Rozdział XI

**Rozdział XI  
**

Następnego ranka Harry obudził się z potwornym bólem głowy. Był niezmiernie wdzięczny, że dormitorium Slytherinu znajduje się w lochach, gdzie jego wrażliwe oczy nie zostały narażone na zbytnią ilość światła. Jęknął, czując jak jego głowę przeszywają niewidzialne sztylety. Przewrócił się na prawy bok i wychylił lekko znad krawędzi, próbując dosięgnąć do kufra. Zdecydowanie za dużo wypił. Mimo tego, że w wakacje zdarzyło mu się kilkakrotnie kosztować whisky, czy też innych trunków, przy których zwykli zabawiać się jego znajomi, to mimo wszystko nie zdążył przyzwyczaić się jeszcze do spożywania większych ilości alkoholu. Jakby nie patrzeć do tej pory próbował jedynie piwa kremowego, które trudno w ogóle porównać do napojów wyskokowych. Niemal poczuł jak kamień spada z jego serca, gdy odkrył w jednej z przegródek kilka fiolek eliksiru na kaca. Bez specyfiku byłoby z nim kiepsko. Połknął od razu zawartość jednej z nich, odczuwając natychmiastową ulgę. Wstał i zabrał kolejną porcję, wskakując na łóżko Theo, który warknął i ukrył twarz pod poduszką, mamrocząc coś o "okrutnych dręczycielach" i "braku przyzwoitości". Potter parsknął, wciskając mu w dłoń fiolkę. Nott uchylił niechętnie jedno oko, łypiąc złowrogo na współlokatora, lecz gdy tylko ujrzał jaki prezent sprawił mu "okrutny dręczyciel", uśmiechnął się błogo z wdzięcznością przełykając lekarstwo.

- Jeej, skąd to masz?

- Marco uważył mi w wakacje cały kociołek.

- Żartujesz? - mruknął, wyplątując się z pościeli i podchodząc do szafy w poszukiwaniu ubrań. - Ja zazwyczaj o tym zapominam i później pół dnia cierpię.

- Też tak ciężko znosisz kaca?

- W zasadzie to nie, tylko że nie mogę patrzeć na jedzenie. W takich momentach zazdroszczę Blaise'owi.

- Dlaczego?

- On jest niezniszczalny, nawet po całonocnej imprezie wygląda jak nowonarodzony. W przeciwieństwie do Draco - zachichotał, zerkając przez ramię na Harry'ego. - Bez eliksiru przypomina zombie, wystarczy naprawdę niewielka ilość. No, ale nic poza tym mu nie dolega, chociaż dla niego to i tak wystarczająca tragedia.

- Zazdroszczę wam - westchnął Potter, kierując się do łazienki. - Ja rano czuję się jak gumochłon.

- Przyzwyczaisz się - roześmiał się Theo, spoglądając na znikającego za drzwiami chłopaka. - I pospiesz się, okej? Na początku śniadania podają najlepszą kawę.

* * *

Dwaj Ślizgoni przekroczyli próg Wielkiej Sali, wesoło gawędząc i śmiejąc przy wspomnieniach z poprzedniego wieczora. Najbardziej rozśmieszało ich małe przedstawienie, urządzone przez Malfoya i Zabiniego. Draco parodiował groźną postawę Snape'a, wiszącego nad kociołkiem przerażonego Neville'a, w którego wcielił się Blaise. Nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na to, że na ich widok w pomieszczeniu zapadła niczym niezmącona cisza, a oczy niemalże każdego ucznia śledzą ich krótką wędrówkę, usiedli przy stole Ślizgonów, jak gdyby nigdy nic zaczynając śniadanie.

- Nareszcie jesteście, ileż można spać - odezwał się Draco, podając im dwa arkusze. - Mam wasze plany.

- Wybacz, panie prefekcie - zasalutował mu Harry, odbierając swój pergamin. - To się więcej nie powtórzy.

- Bardzo śmieszne, Potter. Zamiast się nabijać, zajrzyj lepiej do środka.

- Aż tak źle?

- Nie, ale podejrzewam, że będziesz zachwycony podziałem.

- Skąd ja wiedziałem, że prawie wszystko mamy z Gryfiakami. - Potter spoglądał na plan z wyraźną niechęcią. - Cóż za niespodzianka.

- Przejmujesz się tym? - Zabini uśmiechnął się złośliwie - Będzie okazja im trochę dopiec.

- W zasadzie, to jestem nawet ciekawy tego jak zareagują na moją zmianę domu.

- To Gryfoni, ich reakcje są niesamowicie przewidywalne - parsknął Malfoy, sięgając po grzankę. - Tylko ty stanowiłeś tam jakieś wyzwanie.

- "Jakieś" - prychnął Potter, odkładając arkusz i rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu dżemu. - Przyznaj się, że gdyby nie potyczki ze mną, twoje życie byłoby nudne i bezbarwne. Podasz mi dżem wiśniowy?

- Proszę - odpowiedział, przysuwając mu słoiczek. - Ten z mango jest lepszy. I nie pochlebiaj tak sobie.

- Dziękuję. Nie pochlebiam, taka jest prawda. Mówisz, że lepszy? Jeszcze nigdy go nie jadłem.

- Masz, spróbuj - podsunął mu drugi słoik. - Może i zapewniałeś pewną rozrywkę i faktycznie odrobinę umilałeś mi życie, ale nie przesadzajmy.

- Mmm, rzeczywiście dobry - uśmiechnął się, oblizując wargi. - Sam siebie oszukujesz.

- Mówiłem. Wcale się nie oszukuję.

- A właśnie, że tak.

- Nie.

- Tak.

- Nie.

- Chłopaki, wystarczy! Zupełnie jak dzieci - Nott spojrzał na nich, kręcąc z dezaprobatą głową. - Popatrzcie lepiej jeszcze raz na plan. Zaraz mamy Obronę! Ciekawe jaki jest ten facet?

- Nie wiem - mruknął Potter. - Ale znowu wypala mi wzrokiem dziurę w plecach.

- Faktycznie - Blaise zmarszczył brwi, zerkając na nauczyciela. - Tak właściwie, to gapi się na ciebie od kiedy wszedłeś do sali.

- Ciekawe o co mu chodzi? - zastanawiał się Theo, również spoglądając w tamtym kierunku. - Na pewno go nie znasz?

- Wy chyba żartujecie? - Malfoy odsunął talerz. Oparł łokcie na stole i pochylił się, patrząc na nich z niedowierzaniem. - Jak możecie go nie kojarzyć? - rozejrzał się i ściszył głos. - To przecież jeden z naszych.

- Nie? - Potter uniósł brwi w odruchu typowym dla Mistrza Eliksirów. - Salazarze... Poważnie?

- Oczywiście. W zasadzie mogę zrozumieć to, że ty i Blaise nie wiecie, ale ty, Theo? Doprawdy, pomyślałby kto, że...

Potter nie słuchał dalszej tyrady Malfoya, odnośnie niemożliwej do zaakceptowania ignorancji Notta. Zamiast tego odwrócił się, napotykając intensywne spojrzenie piwnych tęczówek. Uniósł lekko kącik ust. A więc nauczał ich będzie śmierciożerca. Znowu. Miał ochotę roześmiać się nad bezmyślnością Dumbledore'a. Staruszek sam kopie sobie grób.

* * *

Drzwi otworzyły się równo z dzwonkiem, więc podekscytowani uczniowie wkroczyli do klasy, rozświetlanej jedynie przez kilkanaście wielkich świec. Potter z aprobatą przyjął mroczny wystrój. Patrząc na rozstawione na półkach przedziwne przyrządy, przypomniał sobie czwarty rok, kiedy to nauczał ich Barty Crouch Jr., podszywający się pod Moody'ego. Zgodnie ze zwyczajem Gryfoni i Ślizgoni rozdzielili się zajmując przeciwległe strony sali. Potter podążył za Malfoyem, Zabinim i Nottem do ostatniej ławki, rejestrując kątem oka wściekłe spojrzenie Rona i pełną niedowierzania minę Hermiony. Zapadła cisza, którą przerwał cichy, niski głos, zabarwiony delikatną chrypką, a po chwili z cienia wyłonił się ich nowy profesor.

- Witam. Jak już wiecie nazywam się Alexander Morvant. Nie widzę powodu, by mówić o sobie, ponieważ prawdopodobnie niewiele was to interesuje, dlatego też przejdę od razu do rzeczy. Przede wszystkim pragnę ostrzec, że na moich lekcjach nie będzie łatwo. Jeśli liczycie na głupie wymachiwanie różdżkami i recytowanie bezwartościowych formułek, to jesteście w sporym błędzie. Czeka was ciężka praca, często ponad siły. Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru głaskać was po główkach i tracić czasu na głupoty, więc lojalnie uprzedzam, że wyleci każdy, kto nie będzie się przykładał. Takie osoby mogą już w tej chwili wyjść - zawiesił głos, lecz nikt się nie poruszył. - Wszyscy zostają? Doskonale. Książki możecie od razu schować, gdyż uznaję tylko praktykę. Jakieś pytania? - żaden z uczniów się nie zgłosił, panowała cisza, niczym na lekcjach prowadzonych przez Mistrza Eliksirów. - Brak? No cóż, w takim razie nie traćmy czasu. Sprawdzę teraz wasze umiejętności. Osoba, którą wyczytam, podchodzi do mnie.

Na pierwszy ogień poszli uczniowie Domu Lwa. Harry obserwował jak profesor rozbraja kolejne osoby, niemalże ze znudzeniem odpierając skierowane ku niemu czary. Z zadowoleniem przyjął, że Gryfoni, którzy uczęszczali ubiegłego roku na spotkania Gwardii Dubledore'a, radzili sobie całkiem nieźle, choć i tak nie mieli szans z tak wykwalifikowanym czarodziejem jak Morvant. Odebrał to z niejaką dumą, uznając, że przynajmniej jego nauki nie poszły na marne. Pozostali polegli praktycznie od razu, wywołując uśmiechy politowania u Ślizgonów i grymas niezadowolenia u nauczyciela. Uczniowie Domu Węża zaprezentowali się o wiele lepiej. Jedynie Crabbe i Goyle polegli stosunkowo szybko, prezentując niezbyt wysoki poziom, ale Harry w zasadzie niczego innego się po nich nie spodziewał.

- Usiądźcie. Nie będę ukrywał, że liczyłem na coś więcej, słuchając historii o walecznych Gryfonach. - Mina Morvanta bynajmniej nie należała do zachęcających, gdy spoglądał srogo na przygaszonych domowników Gryffindoru. - Przyznaję za to pięćdziesiąt punktów Slytherinowi. Dobra robota, choć przed wami jeszcze długa droga. Jesteście wolni.

Pakując swoje rzeczy, Harry znów poczuł na sobie natarczywe spojrzenie profesora. Zerknął na niego znad torby. Mężczyzna nieznacznie skinął głową, nakazując mu żeby został, więc Potter przyciszonym głosem poinformował Theo, by ten zaczekał na niego na zewnątrz. Gdy tylko klasa opustoszała, podszedł do Morvanta, który wskazał mu miejsce naprzeciw biurka.

- Proszę usiąść, panie Potter.

- O co chodzi, profesorze?

- Świetnie pan walczy. To był dość... satysfakcjonujący pojedynek.

- Dziękuję.

- Pozostaje mi tylko mieć nadzieję na to, iż pańskie umiejętności rozwiną się w najbliższym czasie jeszcze bardziej. Widzę przed panem spore możliwości.

- Umm, tak - odparł ostrożnie. - Ja również mam taką nadzieję.

- W zasadzie to już wszystko, panie Potter. Chciałbym tylko dodać, że jeśli będzie pan chciał porozmawiać... Jestem do pańskiej dyspozycji. No, proszę zmykać. Severus nie lubi spóźnialskich - mrugnął do niego. - Do widzenia.

* * *

Siedząc w Wielkiej Sali przy obiedzie, Potter musiał przyznać, że właśnie przeżył jedyną w jego życiu lekcję eliksirów, na której czuł się naprawdę dobrze. Po raz pierwszy siedział na przodzie klasy, zamiast jak zwykle chować się z Gryfonami na tyłach, by skryć się przed groźnym obliczem Snape'a. Ważyli dziś eliksir bezsennego snu, który Harry, dzięki wakacyjnym zajęciom z Severusem, był w stanie wykonać z pamięci, nie podpierając się wypisanymi na tablicy instrukcjami. Theo opowiadał mu później, że podobno był tak skupiony, iż nawet nie zauważył pochylającego się nad nim Mistrza Eliksirów, który pokiwał z aprobatą głową, podążając spokojnie dalej, wprawiając tym samym Gryfonów w stan wyraźnie graniczący z szokiem. Najzabawniejszy był jednak koniec drugiej godziny, kiedy to Snape zawisł nad biednym, niespodziewającym się niczego Neville'em, krytykując jego pracę. Mimo współczucia, Potter nie był w stanie powstrzymać śmiechu, gdyż odbyło się to w niemalże identyczny sposób, jak wczorajsza parodia Draco i Blaise'a. Tak swoją drogą, Harry zastanawiał się jakim cudem Neville'owi udało się dostać na tegoroczne eliksiry. To wydawało się niemożliwością. No cóż, niestety nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że Snape wyrzuci biednego chłopaka zanim ten się obejrzy.

Humor psuły mu jedynie natrętne spojrzenia pozostałych uczniów, którzy bez najmniejszego skrępowania komentowali każdy jego ruch. Naprawdę zaczynało to być coraz bardziej irytujące.

- Czy oni muszą się tak na mnie gapić? - Nie wytrzymał w końcu, odsuwając gwałtownie talerz. - Aż się jeść człowiekowi odechciewa!

- Wiesz, to w zasadzie wcale nie jest takie dziwne. - Theo rozejrzał się z niesmakiem po pomieszczeniu. - Zbawca Świata w Slytherinie, trzymający z przyszłymi śmierciożercami. To nawet brzmi niewiarygodnie. Chociaż rzeczywiście przesadzają.

- Dokładnie - wtrącił Malfoy. - Nawet ja czuję się trochę nieswojo.

- Mogliby zachowywać przynajmniej jakieś pozory. - Harry westchnął z rezygnacją. - Co mamy następne?

- Opiekę. Ciekawe, co ten przygłup znowu wymyśli.

- Draco, nie obrażaj Hagrida. On jest naprawdę w porządku - warknął, zarabiając niedowierzające spojrzenie. - Och, daj już spokój. Nie wmówisz mi chyba, że wciąż przeżywasz Hardodzioba?

- Mało nie straciłem wtedy ręki!

- Lekko cię drasnął - parsknął, dopijając sok. - Ooo, a cóż to?

Ślizgoni powiedli za jego wzrokiem, dostrzegając niosące popołudniową pocztę sowy. Jednakże nie to wzbudziło ich zainteresowanie. W sali zapadła cisza, a Harry wytrzeszczył oczy, kiedy piękny, czarny sokół, którego obserwowali, przysiadł na stole tuż przed nim, wyciągając z gracją nóżkę. Zmarszczył brwi, odwiązując od niej maleńką paczuszkę. Ptak natychmiast odleciał, nie czekając na jakikolwiek odzew, czy zapłatę. Potter rozwinął papier, w który zawinięta była przesyłka, znajdując w środku pióro i niewielką karteczkę. Rzucił okiem na wiadomość i zamarł, z trudem powstrzymując gwałtowniejszą reakcję. Przybrał obojętny wyraz twarzy, spokojnie chowając pióro do torby. Podniósł głowę, krzywiąc się nieznacznie na widok szepczących między sobą hogwartczyków.

- Tak, macie rację - powiedział, powoli wstając. - Właśnie dostałem niesamowicie mroczną wiadomość od Lorda Voldemorta, a pióro jest tajną bronią, umożliwiającą podbicie zamku. Chodźcie, chłopaki. Spóźnimy się na zebranie młodych śmierciożerców.

- Potter! - Po wyjściu z Wielkiej Sali, Blaise uwiesił się na jego ramieniu, wyjąc ze śmiechu. - Na Merlina, Potter, to było genialne! Ale mieli miny!

- Oj, tak - przytaknął wesoło Theo. - Wyobraź sobie, że Snape z trudem hamował uśmiech! A Morvant otwarcie się roześmiał.

- A tak na serio, od kogo ta karteczka? - spytał Draco. - Tajemnicza wielbicielka?

- Ekhmm... - Harry odchrząknął, zatrzymując się i rozglądając, czy nie ma nikogo w pobliżu. - Zaczekajcie. _Muffliato._

- Muffliato? - Theo zmarszczył brwi. - Co to za zaklęcie?

- Uniemożliwiające podsłuch. Snape mnie nauczył.

- Mhmm. Przydatne, nie powiem. Więc? Od kogo ten liścik?

- Szczerze mówiąc, to naprawdę od Voldemorta.

- Słucham? - Draco spojrzał na niego z co najmniej dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. - Powtórz, bo chyba nie dosłyszałem.

- Musicie mnie kryć. O północy znikam, nie mam pojęcia, kiedy wrócę.

- Potter, to nie jest zabawne.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Jestem jak najbardziej poważny.

- Pozwól, że powtórzę. Wolno i wyraźnie. Czarny Pan przysłał ci pióro i krótki liścik.

- Tak.

- I gdzie masz zamiar zniknąć? Rozumiem, że to jest z tym jakoś związane?

- Powiesz nam o co chodzi? - dodał Nott.

- No przecież właśnie mówię. Pióro to świstoklik. Zabierze mnie prosto do Czarnego Pana.

- Ale numer - szepnął Blaise. - Jasne, że będziemy cię kryć, nie musisz się o nic martwić.

- Uch, jeśli to prawda, to wiedz, że będziemy na ciebie czekać - Theo uderzył go delikatnie w żebra. - Nie myśl, że wywiniesz się od relacji ze spotkania.

- Ale jak nas wkręcasz... - Draco posłał mu groźne spojrzenie. - To jesteś trup, ot co.

- Dzięki chłopaki - uśmiechnął się szczerze. - Przyjmujecie to wszystko zaskakująco dobrze.

- A dlaczego miałoby być inaczej?

Niestety już po chwili Harry miał niezmierną ochotę na bliższe zapoznanie swojej głowy z pobliską ścianą. Jak na złość, tuż przy wyjściu z zamku, natknęli się na grupkę jego byłych przyjaciół. Musieli ich wyprzedzić, gdy zatrzymali się na tę krótką rozmowę. Wyprostował się, postanawiając zignorować ewentualne zaczepki, jednakże mijając rudzielca, ten chwycił go z wściekłością za ramię.

- Puść mnie - syknął, odwracając się do niego.

- Bo co, śmierciożerco? Nie jestem dla ciebie dość dobry? Czego mi brakuje? No czego?! - wrzasnął, zacieśniając uchwyt. Harry był pewny, że zostaną mu siniaki. - No tak, jesteś przecież wielkim Harrym Potterem, bohaterem. _Bogaczem. _Co cię obchodzą zwyczajni ludzie.

Harry milczał, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w wykrzywione obrzydliwym grymasem oblicze Weasleya. To naprawdę był Ron? _Jego Ron?_ Ten sam, który tyle dla niego ryzykował, który w wakacje przed drugim rokiem nie wahał się ukraść ojcu latającego samochodu tylko dlatego, że się o niego martwił? Gdzie się podział jego przyjaciel? Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Seamusa Finnigana.

- Co jest z tobą, Harry? Jeszcze w czerwcu, wtedy w pociągu, cię zaatakowali, a ty teraz z nimi trzymasz? - Po tych słowach zwrócił się do pozostałych Gryfonów. - A mówiłem wam już w zeszłym roku, że z nim jest coś nie tak.

Widząc jak Ron przytakuje w Harrym coś pękło. O dziwo, nie ogarnęła go jednak złość, lecz zalała fala dziwnego, nienaturalnego wręcz spokoju. Uśmiechnął się drwiąco do dwójki chłopaków, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na Deana, Neville'a i Hermionę. Tak właściwie, to nie miał nic do Logbottoma i Thomasa. Weasley, do którego dotarło najwyraźniej, że Harry nie zamierza reagować na jego zaczepki, puścił w końcu jego ramię, cofając się o krok.

- Daj spokój, Seam. Skoro woli towarzystwo parszywych śmierciojadów, niż nasze, to...

- To co, Weasley? - Draco nie wytrzymał. - A tak w ogóle przemyślałeś propozycję Pottera odnośnie pracy?

- Jak śmiesz! - Twarz rudzielca przybrała barwę buraka. - Zamknij się, sługusie mordercy!

- Uuu, ktoś tu się wkurzył - Zabini zacmokał z dezaprobatą. - Doprawdy, zero opanowania, czy instynktu samozachowawczego.

- Nikt cię nie pytał o zdanie, śmierciożerco! Wszyscy jesteście siebie warci, powinno się was usunąć z Hogwartu. Nie wiem po co Dumbledore was tu jeszcze trzyma!

- A ja zastanawiam się po co trzyma tu takiego bęcwała jak ty, Weasley. - Draco przesunął się do przodu, wraz z Zabinim zasłaniając odrobinę Harry'ego. - Korzyści z tego żadnych nie ma, bo nie stać cię nawet na porządną szatę.

- Ty... ty!

- Ron! - Hermiona zbliżyła się do chłopaka, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. - Spokojnie.

- Stajesz po ich stronie? To parszywe sługusy Sama-Wiesz-Kogo, Hermiono! Spójrz tylko na nich!

- Ale Harry...

- Jest jednym z nich! To zdrajca, cholerny śmierciożerca!

- Ech, chodźmy już, co? - westchnął Nott. - On tylko ciągle w kółko o tych śmierciożercach... Może sam chce nim zostać, skoro wciąż o tym mówi?

Ron chciał się rzucić na Ślizgona, jednak w porę złapali go Neville i Hermiona, Dean tymczasem uspokajał Seamusa. Węże skorzystały z zamieszania, oddalając się wolnym krokiem. Gryfoni usłyszeli jeszcze komentarz Złotego Chłopca:

- Wiesz co, Theo? Masz stuprocentową rację. Nie dość, że Weasley jest monotematyczny i ma wybitnie ograniczony zasób słów, to jeszcze posuwa się do rękoczynów, niczym jakiś mugol. Od czego ma różdżkę?

- Może i lepiej, że jej nie używa - dołączył się Malfoy. - Pamiętasz, Potter, jak sam w siebie walnął zaklęciem i wymiotował ślimakami? Jeszcze by sobie coś zrobił.

* * *

Harry zerkał niespokojnie na zegarek, czując jak z każdą kolejną minutą jego serce bije coraz szybciej, niemalże wyrywając się z piersi. Splótł ze sobą drżące dłonie, próbując ukryć zdenerwowanie. Ślizgoni spoglądali na niego, szepcząc raz po raz słowa otuchy. Dotrzymali obietnicy. Czekali z nim do samego końca. Równo z wybiciem północy, Potter poczuł znajome szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka. Znalazł się w wielkiej, dość mrocznej sali. Ciemność rozświetlało łagodne światło, pochodzące z niewielkich, srebrnych lampionów, zdobiących kamienne ściany. Jedynie na rozległym podeście, pośrodku którego stało coś wyglądem przypominającego tron opleciony przez dwa, szczerzące kły węże, których łby służyły za oparcia, ustawione były potężne kandelabry. Wosk ściekał po nich, tworząc fantazyjne wzory, skapując od czasu do czasu na posadzkę. Rozejrzał się, lecz nie zobaczył nikogo.

- Witaj, Harry. - Niemal podskoczył, gdy usłyszał niski głos, dobiegający zza jego pleców. - Jednak się zjawiłeś.

Potter odwrócił się gwałtownie, stając twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem. Odetchnął, prostując się i spoglądając wprost w szkarłatne tęczówki. Za wszelką cenę postanowił nie okazywać po sobie strachu, choć wszystko w jego wnętrzu krzyczało: uciekaj! Przyjrzał się czarnoksiężnikowi, oceniając mimowolnie całą jego sylwetkę.

- Ostatnio miałeś brązowe oczy - wypalił. Tom uniósł brew. Harry poczuł jak na jego twarz wpływa rumieniec zażenowania. Co też mu strzeliło do głowy?

- Zaklęcie maskujące - wyjaśnił zdawkowo Riddle. - Boisz się mnie.

- Nieprawda.

- Ależ nie ma w tym nic złego, nawet mi to schlebia. Poza tym uważam to za naturalne, śmiałbym nawet stwierdzić, iż bardzo słuszne, aczkolwiek obecnie nie masz się czego obawiać, mój Harry.

- Czyżby?

- Podaj swoją odpowiedź.

- Skąd pewność, że już się zdecydowałem?

- Jesteś tutaj.

- Och, no cóż - zakłopotał się, odwracając wzrok, zaraz jednak spojrzał pewnie w oczy Voldemorta. - Zgadzam się.

- Tak też myślałem. - Tom wykrzywił wargi w czymś na kształt uśmiechu. - Te ciała z wyrytym moim znakiem... Dość spektakularne.

- Skąd wiesz, że to ja?

- Mortis - zlustrował go wzrokiem, podchodząc bliżej. Harry drgnął, powstrzymując się przed odskoczeniem. - Dlaczego?

- Dlaczego Mortis? Umm, podobno moje oczy są identycznej barwy jak promień Avady. Kojarzą się ze śmiercią.

- To prawda - mruknął Voldemort, wyciągając dłoń. - Medalion.

- Słucham?

- Mój medalion. Wyczuwam go.

- Jak...? - Zszokowany Potter posłusznie spełnił nieme polecenie mężczyzny, wyciągając błyskotkę spod koszuli i podając mu ją. - Twój? Jak to twój?

- Po prostu. Należał kiedyś do samego Salazara. - Szepnął kilka niezrozumiałych dla Harry'ego słów, przykładając dłoń do medalionu. Ten rozbłysł delikatnym, zielonkawym światłem. - To bardzo niemądre, mój Harry.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Nosisz na piersi coś, czego pochodzenia nie znasz.

- Skąd miałem wiedzieć? Kupiłem go w sklepie.

- Mimo wszystko przed założeniem go powinieneś sprawdzić jego pochodzenie oraz ewentualne moce. Są na to odpowiednie zaklęcia.

- Nie wiedziałem - mruknął, coraz bardziej zażenowany.

- Domyślam się, że nie. - Riddle mlasnął z niesmakiem, spoglądając na niego spod długich rzęs. Zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej, zakładając wisior na szyję Harry'ego, po czym znów się odsunął. - Będzie przenosił cię tutaj każdej nocy.

- Co? Nie, to niemożliwe. Dumbledore zorientuje się, że znikam.

- Trochę wiary, Harry. Nie sądzisz chyba, że ryzykowałbym w ten sposób?

- Nie rozumiem.

- Nie musisz.

- Dzięki - burknął. - Wyjaśnij mi przynajmniej jakim cudem udało ci się stworzyć świstoklik, który zabrał mnie z Hogwartu mimo nałożonych barier. I jak będzie omijał je medalion?

- Jestem potomkiem Slytherina, Harry, jednego z założycieli. To, że Dumbledore nałożył zabezpieczenia, przez które, pomimo swego dziedzictwa, nie mogę dostać się do Hogwartu nie oznacza, iż nie potrafię stworzyć czegoś, co dzięki mojej mocy je ominie.

- Czyli jesteś w stanie na przykład wyciągnąć mnie, czy kogokolwiek innego, ale sam mimo wszystko ich nie pokonasz?

- Jeszcze nie, choć to tylko kwestia czasu.

- Okej. - Nagle przypomniał sobie, że miał zapytać Voldemorta o nowego profesora obrony. - Morvant to twój człowiek? Wie o mnie?

- Owszem. Alexander jest członkiem Wewnętrznego Kręgu, który został wtajemniczony w twoje szkolenie. Pozostali śmierciożercy poznają cię, gdy uznam, że jesteś gotowy. Zostaniesz przedstawiony jako Mortis, moja prawa ręka. Będą ci podlegać, prawie tak samo jak mnie. Jeszcze jakieś pytania?

- Jak mam się do ciebie zwracać?

- Gdy jesteśmy sami możesz mówić mi po imieniu. Przy innych zwracasz się z szacunkiem.

- Nie będę nazywał cię Panem. Nie przejdzie mi to przez gardło.

- Jakiś ty problematyczny - westchnął ze znużeniem Riddle. - Mów Lordzie lub Mistrzu.

- Rozumiem. Ale co do ćwiczeń... Przecież po tym, jak zniknę na całą noc, nie będę w stanie funkcjonować w dzień!

- Nie bądź niedorzeczny, poznałeś już chyba zaklęcia czasowe, prawda?

- Ach, no dobrze. W takim razie od czego zaczniemy?

- My? - Voldemort uniósł brwi. - Naprawdę sądzisz, że mam zamiar tracić czas na podstawy?

- Więc...

- Jeden z moich ludzi sprawdzi twoje umiejętności, a następnie uzupełni wszelkie braki. Ja nie mam czasu na zabawy, podejmę się dopiero zaawansowanego szkolenia

- Znam go? - Harry'ego naszły złe przeczucia, kiedy zauważył złośliwy błysk, który pojawił się w oczach czarnoksiężnika. - Kto to będzie?

- Przekonasz się już za moment. - Voldemort uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie, kierując się w stronę wyjścia. - Do zobaczenia, mój Harry.

- Co? - Potter wytrzeszczył oczy. - Hej, nie zostawiaj mnie tak! Tom!

Odpowiedział mu jedynie cichy śmiech i dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. Harry sapnął, oburzony i rozejrzał się, zastanawiając nad tym, kogo przydzielił mu Riddle. Naprawdę nie podobała mu się mina czarnoksiężnika, zdecydowanie nie wróżyła nic dobrego. Podszedł do podestu, przysiadając na jego skraju i wpatrzył się w chybotliwy płomień stojącej nieopodal świecy. Zamyślony, nie dosłyszał kroków, zatrzymujących się tuż za nim. Podskoczył, chwytając się za serce, gdy poczuł na ramieniu czyjąś dłoń. Odwrócił się niepewnie, zastanawiając się mimowolnie, czy każdy w tym miejscu ma zwyczaj skradania się za plecami.

Przełknął ślinę, przyglądając się stojącemu przed nim śmierciożercy. Był wysoki, postawny, czarnowłosy. Ostre spojrzenie szarych, błyszczących oczu wyrażało niezwykłą pewność siebie, którą pogłębiał dodatkowo kpiący uśmieszek, widniejący na wąskich, jednakże ładnie zarysowanych wargach. Wydawał się wyjątkowo tajemniczy i niedostępny, a otaczająca go aura z pewnością nie należała do tych łagodnych. Harry poczuł dziwny respekt przed tym mężczyzną, który nabrał na sile, kiedy usłyszał pierwsze słowa, wypowiedziane cichym, pozbawionym emocji głosem.

- Witaj, Potter. Nazywam się Evan Rosier.


End file.
